


Paradis

by SoraaKami



Series: Paradis [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace being idiot, Brother/Brother Incest, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Discord : Paradis des Défis, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Neurotic Ace, POV First Person, Psychological Drama
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Suite à un événement qui chamboule leur vie, Luffy et Ace se retrouvent et se rapprochent, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, minor Franky/Nico Robin - Relationship
Series: Paradis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979803
Comments: 28
Kudos: 27





	1. Lonely Day

Concentration.

Une petite claque mentale, allez allez. Encore une heure à tenir...

... ENCORE une heure à tenir...

J’en peux plus. En fait, laissez-moi juste mourir ici. Tout mon corps réclame de mourir, actuellement. Ou alors c’est juste mon cerveau j’en sais rien... Tout c’que j’sais, c’est qu’il fait trop chaud dans cette salle. Qui a mis le chauffage à fond encore ?! À tous les coups c’est ce naze de Bellamy qui veut faire chier Kuzan...

Et bah j’peux vous jurer que ça marche pas. Ce prof est p’t’être réputé pour se balader en t-shirt quand il fait -5 dehors, mais ça veut pas dire non plus qu’il a le sang chaud. Ou le sang-froid, j’sais plus. C’est quel genre de sang qu’ont les yetis, déjà ? Pas que Kuzan soit un yeti, bien qu’il en ait la taille... Et que sa capacité à avaler tout le fun qui peut m’habiter en l’espace de dix secondes chronos soit sûrement aussi dangereuse pour le cerveau qu’une rencontre avec un yeti sur un sommet de l’Himalaya.

J’dis ça, je sais même pas si y’a des yetis sur l’Himalaya...

Y’a des yetis sur l’Himalaya ?

... Pourquoi Kuzan me regarde comme ça, là... ?

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que les yetis ont le moindre rapport avec Nietzche, Monsieur Monkey ?

... Petit zieutage sur ma droite : ah ouais, toute la classe me fixe. À côté de moi, Usopp me dévisage l’air de se dire que je vais encore me prendre une heure de colle, alors que je vois Nami au loin qui fait un magnifique facepalm.

\- ... J’ai encore parlé tout haut, c’est ça ? Chuchoté-je à mon pote qui se tient droit comme un piquet à côté de moi.

Sûrement qu’il espère encore faire à peu près bonne figure, mais ma main à couper que Kuzan a déjà repéré les gribouillis qu’il essaie de planquer sous son cahier en scred. Ce mec a des yeux de lynx.

\- Monsieur Monkey, reprend-il de son ton toujours aussi monotone, auriez-vous l’obligeance de me dire ce qui définit un « homme bon » ?

... Mon cerveau fondait y’a deux minutes, mais là il vient d’exploser. La dernière fois que j’ai écouté, on parlait de Dieu et maintenant on parle de jambon ?

D’ _homme_ -bon, pardon. Déformation stomacale.

\- Hmmm... Un homme bon, j’pense que c’est le mec du self qui me met une double dose dans mon assiette quand il me voit arriver.

... J’suis tellement mort.

J’entends des pouffements étouffés et des ricanements plus assumés. Je reconnais la voix de Sanji qui a du mal à contenir son hilarité et j’aperçois Usopp qui se mord méchamment les lèvres à côté de moi. C’est bon de se sentir soutenu même dans sa débilité. Merci, les gars. J’pourrais presque verser ma larme si je sentais pas l’heure de colle que je vais me manger en pleine poire arriver dans trois... deux... un...

\- Vous aimez vraiment passer vos mercredis en retenue, Monkey... Mais je vais tout de même vous accorder cette réponse. Après tout, cela reste votre point de vue sur la bonté humaine, aussi subjectif soit-il.

Je hausse un sourcil : sérieusement ?

\- Mais vous n’en restiez pas moins hors sujet. Pour la peine, je serais ravi d’en savoir un peu plus sur votre avis à travers un petit commentaire argumenté. De disons... Quatre pages ? À me rendre pour mercredi prochain ?

... J’le déteste. Et je déteste aussi tous les traitres qui explosent de rire derrière moi.

Il reprend son monologue chiant et je soupire en notant bien le devoir improvisé dans mon agenda : si jamais je l’oublie, ‘sûr que j’aurais le droit à trois heures de retenue minimum. Ou pire : une convocation des parents. Il m’avait menacé de ça à ma dernière connerie et j’suis pas sûr que je survivrais au courroux du paternel s’il doit se pointer une troisième fois au bahut en l’espace de deux mois. Il est laxiste avec moi, mais j’sais qu’y’a des limites à sa patience.

Mon regard revient sur la pendule au-dessus du tableau presque par automatisme : si j’vous dis qu’à peine six minutes sont passées depuis le moment où je disais que mon corps était en train de mourir, vous êtes chauds pour vous jeter par la fenêtre avec moi ?

J’renonce à écouter pour aujourd’hui de toute façon, c’est trop tard, j’suis déjà largué. Règle numéro un des cours de philo : si tu décroches plus de deux minutes, tu te retrouves à passer de Dieu à un bon jambon bien juteux et ça plait pas au prof.

Enfin, un truc comme ça.

\- C’était quoi le truc avec les yetis ? Me demande soudainement Usopp à voix basse, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

C’est pas mon meilleur pote pour rien celui-là : il en peut plus de moi et mes conneries autant que Nami, mais ça l’empêche pas de bien les kiffer la plupart du temps.

\- J’sais plus, réponds-je avec un petit sourire. Sûrement que Kuzan a une tête de yeti ou un truc du genre.

Il se marre quand je me mets à imiter notre prof. Heureusement qu’il est occupé à écrire des hiéroglyphes au tableau, sinon j’serais fini : il pourrait croire que j’insulte son intelligence. J’le sais pourtant que j’suis sur la sellette, mais j’peux pas m’en empêcher. Mon cerveau est incapable de rester calme plus de cinq minutes. Sanji dit que j’suis un fichu hyperactif, mais ma mère m’a toujours répété que j’étais juste plus énergique que les autres gosses de mon âge.

J’la soupçonne d’être un peu gaga de moi, des fois.

Je propose un pictionary improvisé à Usopp pour passer le temps, ce qu’il accepte de suite. Je sais que la philosophie l’ennuie encore plus que moi et pourtant c’est l’un des plus littéraires de notre groupe. Je sais aussi que j’vais encore perdre lamentablement à cause de mon tout de même incroyable coup de crayon. C’est quand même fou que personne ne voit jamais où je veux en venir... Je sais que je respecte pas forcément les proportions, mais c’est quand même vachement plus lisible quand on s’embrouille pas avec les détails, nan ? Chopper me dit que mes traits sont carrément pas aux bons endroits des fois. Et moi j’dis qu’il a besoin de lunettes. Ça irait bien avec son cerveau de surdoué-qui-a-deux-ans-d’avance-et-qui-est-quand-même-premier-de-la-classe, tiens.

Ça me donne envie de l’embêter. J’prépare une boulette à lui balancer pendant qu’Usopp s’applique sur son dessin. J’attends que Kuzan se retourne vers le tableau pour me mettre à viser, mais là je croise le regard meurtrier de Zoro. Beuh. Depuis quand il pionce pas en philo, lui ? J’esquisse un coup de tête pour lui demander tacitement ce qu’il a, et comme le frère de cœur qu’il est pour moi, il reçoit immédiatement mon message télépathique et me répond de la même manière en me désignant le prof d’un geste du menton. J’crois qu’il en a ras le bol aussi que je passe mes mercredis après-midi au bahut, lui aussi...

... Ça m’empêchera pas d’atteindre le pansement bleu sur le nez de Choppy. J’reprends ma courte concentration et amorce mon geste, quand deux coups secs sont frappés à la porte avant qu’elle ne s’ouvre.

J’récupère ma place vitesse grand V tel un innocent ninja en voyant Sengoku rentrer. ‘Manquerait plus que le dirlo lui-même me choppe directement en train de faire une connerie, tiens.

L’ensemble de la classe se lève comme un seul homme pour le saluer et il esquive un geste rapide pour nous inciter à nous rassoir. J’vois Kuzan qui le regarde de travers : apparemment son passage était pas prévu.

\- Monkey D. Luffy ? Appelle-t-il alors que je me fige sur ma chaise.

Oh bon sang. Qu’est-ce que j’ai encore fait... ?

Il m’attrape du regard tout de suite et esquisse un petit geste pour m’inviter à le suivre.

\- Suis-moi, s’il te plait. Et prends tes affaires avec toi.

Houla, ça pue encore plus, ça... Je m’exécute pendant que mon cerveau travaille à mille à l’heure : est-ce qu’il sait que c’est moi qui ait mis le pétard dans les toilettes du troisième... ? Ou alors c’est la patate que j’ai mis à ce crétin de Charlos la semaine dernière ? Pour ma défense, il avait pas à mettre une main aux fesses à cette petite Seconde aux cheveux verts ! Il s’prend pour un dieu, j’le fais redescendre, normal non ?

Usopp a l’air de me demander ce que j’ai bien pu faire pour mériter un aller-simple chez Sengoku, mais il devrait savoir aussi bien que moi que la possibilité de réponse à cette question est infinie... Je me lève alors que le silence de la classe est palpable et hyper gênant et j’tombe sur les yeux épuisés de Zoro et Nami et ceux inquiets de Sanji et Chopper.

Ils ont peur que j’me fasse virer pour de bon à force, peut-être. ‘Sont choux.

Et ils ont p’t’être pas tort, en plus...

J’envoie un pouce levé plein de détermination à l’ensemble de la classe avant de refermer la porte derrière moi et de suivre le dirlo dans le couloir. Il est silencieux comme une tombe et j’me rends compte que c’est la première fois que je le vois venir chercher un élève lui-même. D’habitude, quand des gens sont convoqués pour X raison, c’est plutôt les pions qui se bougent jusqu’aux classes.

... Parle le vieux s’te plait, t’es en train de me faire flipper, là.

\- ... Est-ce que j’suis dans la merde ? Tenté-je timidement en oubliant même d’y mettre les formes.

Il m’esquisse un regard en coin et j’ai même le droit à un petit sourire. Rien d’autre. Youpi. Hyper rassurant.

On arrive enfin à son bureau et il m’invite à y rentrer comme si j’étais le PDG de je sais pas trop quelle entreprise multimilliardaire. Surprise, y’a déjà une personne qui nous attend : une grande nana aux longs cheveux roses et au regard strict. J’suis quasiment sûr que je l’ai déjà croisé plusieurs fois dans le bahut mais impossible de la replacer.

\- Luffy, tu connais Madame Hina ? Me demande Sengoku tout en s’installant à sa chaise en face de nous.

\- Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, me devance l’intéressée en me détaillant avec une profondeur qui me met encore plus mal à l’aise que je ne l’étais déjà. Je suis la psychologue de l’établissement.

\- Ah... Ok, réponds-je avec ma meilleure argumentation.

C’est bon, j’ai que dix-sept ans et j’suis en tête-à-tête avec le directeur et la psy de mon lycée pour une raison inconnue. M’en demandez pas trop, non plus.

\- Luffy... Reprend Hina d’une voix douce qui tranche avec ses yeux autoritaires. Je suis réellement navrée que nous devions nous rencontrer dans des circonstances pareilles... Nous t’avons fait venir car nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à t’annoncer...

Mes sourcils se froncent malgré moi alors que plusieurs scénarios font leur petit bonhomme de chemin dans mon cerveau. Ça sent pas bon du tout là, on est d’accord... ? Pourquoi j’ai l’impression, que cette journée est sur le point de partir en couille ?

\- Il n’y a malheureusement pas de bonne ou de mauvaise façon de te dire ça... Continue-t-elle alors que mon rythme cardiaque commence à accélérer dangereusement. Je vais être directe et je vais te demander d’être fort Luffy, d’accord ?

Je déglutis, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. J’veux juste qu’elle arrête de faire durer ce suspens de merde. Qu’elle crache ce qu’elle a à dire, et mainten-

\- C’est à propos de tes parents. Ils ont eu un accident.

Mon souffle se coupe et je suis quasiment sûr que mon cœur a arrêté de battre.

Papa... Et maman ?

\- Ils n’ont pas survécu, Luffy. Je suis désolée.

.

_\- System of a Down – Lonely Day -_

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuur tout le monde !! Bienvenue dans ce AceLu dans lequel je ne peux apparemment encore pas m’empêcher de torturer notre Luffy d’amour... ! (j’vais pas du tout dire que c’est pour son bien, mais promis il va aussi lui arriver plein de trucs cools... :D)
> 
> Bon, j’aime apparemment bien faire des prologues hyper courts mais c’est certainement pour mieux vous ennuyer avec mes incroyables explications après \o/ alors c’est parti !
> 
> Cette fic est rating M pour cause de langage vulgaire (oh !), scène explicites de sexe (sisi j’vous jure), citation de drogues en tout genre (ne nous en approchons pas de trop près comme certaines personnes de cette fic, les amis... (comment ça je fais pas crédible de dire ça ?)) et surtout pour le sujet trèèèès délicat qu’est l’inceste.
> 
> Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-Sama et je voudrais (un tout petit peu) m’excuser auprès de lui pour ce que j’en fais.
> 
> Le style que j’utilise dans cette fic est... Un test, dirons-nous. Un parti pris peut-être (je ne m’appelle pas Jordan de Top Chef, c’est faux (omg personne va comprendre cette référence *fuit*)) mais pour explication, j’ai beaucoup tâtonné pour trouver le bon style, le bon ton et tout le tralala de cette fic que j’ai en tête depuis un petit moment déjà, et sûrement que mes lectures sur ce fandom m’ont un peu influencé, mais je me suis laissée tenter par ce style cru et pas des plus élégants. Nous verrons bien où cela va nous mener ! En tout cas, sachez que je prône une chose pour cette fic, c’est du chill !! Du chill, du posay (comment ça c’est la même chose ?) et du fluff. Ui, on va essayer de faire du joli fluff, parce que ça fait grave du bien en fait (mon deuxième prénom, c’est Obvious).
> 
> Ah, et pour celles et ceux qui ont suivi mon writober Red & Black, sachez que cette fic en est un préquel...
> 
> Alors si je vous ai tenté de suivre cette aventure avec moi, j’espère que nous allons faire un bon bout de chemin ensemble !  
> En tout cas merci de vous être aventuré ici et à très vite (plus précisément à dimanche prochain :D) !
> 
> [Cap ou pas cap d'écrire un recueil ou une fanfiction à chapitre d'au moins 22 chapitres/textes où il y a une chanson différente par texte ? (ça peut juste être une référence) – L’Enfer de Dante 1.0] (et c’est parti... :D)


	2. Vous ne nous avez pas laissé le temps

.

Je me gare en double file sur le trottoir juste en face de la grille d’entrée du lycée. Impossible de le rater, d’ici.

Quand je pense que c’est la première fois que je viendrais le chercher au lycée... Pourquoi il faut que ça soit dans ces putains de circonstances... ?!

Mes mains tremblent encore sur le volant. J’arrive pas à les arrêter. J’ai failli me manger plusieurs voitures en venant à cause ça. Sûrement aussi à cause du petit cent soixante kilomètres heures que j’ai fait tout le long de l’autoroute... Heureusement que je suis pas tombé sur les flics, parce que dans mon état de panique actuel, j’aurais fini en garde à vue. Et ça n’aurait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas été le moment.

Je me décide à sortir dehors lorsque je vois les premières vagues de lycéens tous sourires d’être enfin libérés provisoirement de cet enfer. C’est exactement ce que je me disais à chaque fin de journée, il y a trois ans en arrière. Une nouvelle journée en enfer qui s’achève jusqu’à la nouvelle qui commencera demain matin, 8h tapantes.

C’est fou comme on relativise beaucoup plus sur une banale notion comme « l’enfer » quand le monde autour de nous s’écroule subitement...

Je m’allume une clope et mes putains de mains tremblent encore tellement que j’ai du mal à gratter correctement la pierre du Zippo. Je finis par m’adosser à la bagnole en attendant de repérer mon colis parmi toutes ces têtes de bébés encore trop mûrs. Je dois avoir une gueule à faire peur vu la tronche que tirent certains en me regardant.

Pas comme si ça changeait beaucoup de d’habitude, en soi.

Les minutes passent et ma jambe gauche ne peut pas s’empêcher de tressauter d’impatience. J’en peux plus. Ça fait trois heures que j’étouffe. Je sais qu’il n’y aura pas grand-chose dans l’immédiat qui me fera me sentir mieux –à moins d’un bon gros pur, mais ça on verra plus tard-, mais je sais que je me sentirais déjà un peu plus léger dès qu’il sera là.

J’vais toujours un peu mieux quand il est là.

\- Ace... ?

Je relève la tête et mon regard s’accroche à une tête verte qui me dit vaguement quelque chose : le regard froid et le visage fermé, les trois boucles d’oreilles dorées... J’avise le brun juste derrière lui qui me regarde avec des yeux comme des ballons et je replace immédiatement le long nez carrément anormal dont je me suis tellement foutu dans ma tête.

Usopp et Zoro, si je ne me plante pas. Ça fait un bail que j’ai pas vu le premier et j’ai juste aperçu le deuxième en coup de vent à mes dernières vacances chez les parents, alors qu’il venait chercher mon petit frère. Des bons gars, d’après ce qu’il me dit. Ses meilleurs potes, même.

\- Salut, lancé-je platement -j’ai pas la foi de faire plus accueillant actuellement, même si je ne suis pas non plus réputé pour être le mec le plus sociable qui soit en temps normal, surtout avec les inconnus.

J’observe rapidement les trois autres qui leur collent au train, en devinant aisément qu’il s’agit du reste de la bande que je ne connais pas. Je me doute immédiatement que le nain de jardin affublé d’un bonnet bizarre est le fameux surdoué qui est arrivé en cours d’année dont m’a tellement parlé Luffy, Chopper, il me semble. Le blond doit être –par élimination- le dénommé Sanji, tandis que la rouquine doit être la fameuse Nami. Elle me regarde encore plus bizarrement que les autres, d’ailleurs. Sûrement que ça doit lui faire drôle de rencontrer enfin le mystérieux aîné de son pote. Car je ne doute pas que Luffy doit leur parler de moi à tout bout de champ.

En tout cas je l’espère, car moi je parle vraiment beaucoup trop de lui à mes propres potes, parfois.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là... ? S’étonne Usopp avec une mine pas des plus rassurées. T’es venu chercher Luffy ? Il est parti avec le directeur tout à l’heure mais je sais pas pourquoi et il a pas répondu à mes messages... Et là il répond pas non plus à mes appels...

Je le vois zieuter son portable les sourcils froncés. Ouais... Comment lui dire que je ne suis pas certain que mon petit frère ait très envie de papoter, là tout de suite... ?

\- ... On peut savoir ce qu’il se passe... ? Me demande Zoro à tâtons et je suis content de constater que Luffy s’est trouvé quelques potes qui ont l’air d’avoir un peu plus de neurones que lui.

Mais j’ai pas le temps de lui répondre que mon regard est attiré par une touffe de cheveux noire qui accourt dans notre direction. Quelque chose se décolle dans ma poitrine, mais en même temps je sens mon cœur se serrer en constatant qu’il se planque le visage sous ses cheveux. Je suis autant soulagé de le voir enfin qu’effondré de constater qu’il a l’air de pleurer comme il ne l’a pas fait depuis au moins six bonnes années. Et c’est pas la sensation la plus agréable qui soit.

L’instant d’après, j’ai une tornade qui s’écrase contre moi en bousculant maladroitement ses potes au passage, sans même se retourner. Mes bras se referment automatiquement sur lui et je le serre de toutes mes forces contre moi en sentant ses sanglots.

Putain. Je veux pas le voir comme ça.

Je me noie dans ses cheveux comme j’aime souvent le faire, et pour une fois ce geste pourtant si réconfortant en temps normal devient un véritable supplice en cet instant. Ses larmes sont bruyantes même s’il essaie de les étouffer contre moi et ça m’explose le cœur. Voir Luffy pleurer a toujours eu le don de me vriller l’âme et là on atteint un point culminant. À tel point que j’ai moi-même les yeux qui picotent méchamment.

Ses potes nous avisent d’un air aussi éberlué que désolé. Peut-être qu’ils ont compris, mais ils ne disent rien. Il n’y a rien à dire, dans ces moments-là.

Il y a juste à encaisser du mieux qu’on peut.

Je sens mon petit frère s’effondrer contre moi, ses jambes le lâchent. Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur une seconde : il a même le droit de se rouler par terre en hurlant que je le comprendrais. Mais pas ici. Je le soutiens et ouvre la portière passager d’une main pour l’y faire monter, en prenant bien soin de poser une main sur sa tête pour ne pas qu’il se mange le toit au passage.

Dans d’autres circonstances ça aurait pu me faire marrer, n’en doutez pas.

La portière claque et je prends quand même sur moi pour saluer ses potes d’un léger signe de tête avant de faire le tour de la voiture pour prendre le volant. Mais le dénommé Sanji est plus rapide et rouvre la portière derrière laquelle Luffy s’est recroquevillé, juste assez pour qu’il l’entende :

\- Luffy, on est là si t’as besoin !

Je vois Nami et Usopp acquiescer derrière alors que Zoro prend la place du blond pour s’approcher un peu plus de son pote.

\- N’hésite pas à appeler, même en plein milieu de la nuit s’il faut.

Je ne vois pas si mon frère leur répond, mais le vert n’attend pas plus pour refermer et se reculer. Je réitère mon geste de la tête en espérant qu’ils comprennent que je les remercie aussi de leur prévenance. Ses potes, il va en avoir besoin dans les semaines qui viennent.

À part moi, il ne lui reste plus qu’eux, maintenant...

Ses pleurs sont insupportables à entendre dès lors qu’on se retrouve dans l’isolement acoustique de la voiture. Je n’ose même pas lui accorder un regard, sinon je ne serai plus capable de conduire. Je lui frotte doucement la tête avant de démarrer et me barrer vite fait.

‘Pas sûr que ça sera vraiment mieux dès qu’on sera arrivés à l’appart, néanmoins...

.

.

J’ouvre les paupières et j’constate qu’il fait jour dans ma chambre. Je jette un coup d’œil au réveil sur ma table de chevet pour y lire 11h43. Okay... Ça sera qu’une journée de plus où j’ferais ma grosse larve.

Je m’éjecte des draps pour m’asseoir sur le rebord du lit et me frotter le visage d’un geste las. Je sais plus trop quel jour où est, mais je sais que ça fait une semaine aujourd’hui. Une semaine que le dirlo est venu me chercher pour m’apprendre la pire nouvelle de ma vie. Une semaine que je sais même plus pourquoi je continue de me lever, en fait...

J’aurais jamais cru qu’on pouvait passer du tout au tout comme ça aussi violemment, juste avec quelques petits mots. Trois petits mots, ça a été suffisant pour que la psy du lycée foute ma vie en l’air. Pas que ça soit d’sa faute, la pauvre. En vrai elle a été vraiment chic avec moi. J’ai dû passer une heure entière à chialer dans le bureau recroquevillé sur moi-même, sans arriver à répondre à une seule de ses phrases. Mais elle est restée là près de moi, à me frotter le dos avec douceur. Dans l’fond c’était vraiment sympa de sa part même si c’est son boulot, dommage que ça me mettait encore plus mal sur le coup.

Parce que quand t’as une parfaite inconnue qui compatit avec toi au point de te supporter alors que t’es dans le pire des états, tu sais que la situation est pas à prendre à la légère.

Et depuis ce moment j’ai tellement chialé que j’en suis venu à me demander si j’allais pas finir par me dessécher. J’ai les yeux qui menacent de sortir de leurs orbites tellement mes paupières sont gonflées et j’crois que j’me suis percé un tympan à force d’me moucher.

Quand je pense que la semaine dernière à cette heure-là, mon plus gros problème c’était de savoir si j’allais prendre des lasagnes ou du hachis parmentier au self pendant le repas du midi...

J’suis tellement largué.

Une semaine que j’ai l’impression que quelqu’un a pris la télécommande pour mettre ma vie sur pause. J’ai finalement réussi à me débarrasser de la pensée parasite qui me faisait espérer que j’allais finalement me réveiller d’un cauchemar merdique ou que quelqu’un allait m’annoncer la blague du siècle, mais ça m’fait pas aller mieux pour autant.

Ace dit que j’ai juste passé la première phase de déni. Effectivement je crois que j’ai arrêté d’espérer dès que j’entends un bruit dans le couloir de l’immeuble.

Mes parents sont morts. Ils ne reviendront plus.

Je le sais, mais j’m’y fais pas.

Perdre quelqu’un c’est déjà tellement dur. J’me rappelle de quand Maman avait perdu sa propre mère. J’étais encore jeune donc je m’en souviens plus vraiment, mais j’me rappelle de ses larmes. J’me rappelle comme elle a été inconsolable pendant des jours et des jours. Et moi, du haut de ma dizaine d’années, ça me brisait le cœur de voir ma fière maman si effondrée, si démunie.

Alors qu’elle vivait même plus avec elle. Alors qu’elle ne se parlaient plus tant que ça, pendant les dernières années.

Moi, j’étais encore leur petit garçon et je m’entendais super bien avec eux. C’était dans leurs yeux que j’grandissais et que j’me sentais fier d’être c’que j’suis. Mais moi, j’ai perdu les deux d’un coup. Sans prévenir, tout s’est arrêté et j’me suis jamais senti aussi seul sur terre.

C’est pas juste.

Et me r’voilà qui chiale.

J’en ai marre. J’veux juste me recoucher et me réveiller quand ça sera fini. Quand ça fera plus autant mal. D’ailleurs je me remets dans le lit, la couverture me recouvrant jusqu’aux cheveux. En ce moment y’a qu’ici que je me sens un peu mieux. Ici, dans mes draps qui forment un cocon protecteur autour de moi.

Et dans les bras d’Ace, aussi.

En parlant de lui, il est où ? J’ai eu l’impression de l’entendre parler.

Je calme mes larmes pour tendre l’oreille et effectivement, sa voix me parvient. À tous les coups il doit encore être au téléphone...

J’voudrais rester là toute ma vie et plus jamais me lever, mais rien que pour lui j’peux pas. Les draps volent de nouveau et je me mets directement sur mes pieds pour enfiler rapidement le bas de pyjama qui traînait par terre. Je sors ma tête de la chambre pour jeter un coup d’œil au bout du couloir, où on peut voir le salon directement.

Et comme je m’en doute il est là, à faire les cents pas entre le meuble TV et la table basse, le téléphone fixe calé contre l’oreille. Son visage renfrogné est de pire en pire avec les jours qui passent. Sans déconner, il a pris facilement cinq ans dans les dents en l’espace d’une semaine...

Avec toutes les corvées administratives qu’il est en train de se manger, ‘pas sûr que son « amour » pour le monde extérieur va beaucoup s’améliorer. Il m’annoncerait qu’il a commis un meurtre dans les jours qui viennent que ça m’étonnerait même pas.

Il est tellement concentré dans sa conversation qu’il ne m’entend pas arriver. Je m’approche à pas de loups et l’attrape soudainement par derrière pour un câlin surprise, et j’suis bien content de lui arracher un sursaut.

\- Putain Luffy ! Fais pas des trucs comme ça !! Crache-t-il tout en me repoussant, ce qui me plaît moyen. Oui excusez-moi j’ai pas entendu ce que vous disiez... ?

La moue de bouderie sort toute seule, j’peux pas m’en empêcher. Je sais qu’Ace est un énervé de la vie et je sais aussi que c’est vraiment compliqué pour lui en ce moment, mais j’aime pas qu’il me repousse. C’est tellement rare quand ça arrive et en général, c’est parce qu’il y a vraiment quelque chose de méchant qui le travaille.

Ça n’empêche pas mes stupides larmes de revenir tambouriner à la porte de mes paupières. Ras l’bol. J’suis trop à fleur de peau c’est horrible. D’habitude on me reproche de trop rire et d’être jamais sérieux, ‘sûr que Nami ferait un AVC si elle me voyait en ce moment.

J’vais pour m’enfuir vers la cuisine. Pas besoin d’infliger encore mes pleurs à Ace, il a pas besoin de ça en plus et je sais qu’c’est pas sa faute. Mais une puissante poigne m’enserre soudainement l’avant-bras et l’instant d’après, je me retrouve collé au torse de mon grand frère qui m’embrasse le sommet de la tête, en murmurant un petit « excuse-moi » avant de m’emprisonner contre lui.

Il continue sa discussion téléphonique, mais ça m’empêche pas de me lover confortablement contre lui en inspirant l’odeur de son t-shirt au passage. Hmmm... Le bonheur... Papa et Maman étaient les premiers étonnés –autant qu’attendris-, de constater comme on a toujours été hyper tactiles, tous les deux. Le pire, c’est que ni lui ni moi sommes forcément câlins avec les autres (enfin, moi si, un peu quand même, mais quand j’aime vraiment les gens...) Mais nos câlins à nous, ce sont juste les meilleurs. J’en ai besoin autant que lui et en ce moment plus que jamais.

Ça me rappelle encore plus qu’il est et sera toujours là pour moi. Mon grand frère parfait.

Je finis par me décoller de lui quand mon ventre me rappelle bruyamment à la réalité, faisant pouffer mon ainé. Je me barre vers la cuisine en n’oubliant pas de lui envoyer un coup de coude bien senti au passage et je vais vite eme préparer un encas.

Et c’est toujours le même sentiment quand je pénètre dans cette foutue pièce le matin. Un sentiment de vide. Comme si quelque chose manquait.

Le matin était toujours le moment clé de notre famille, comme aimait bien le répéter Papa. Avec leurs horaires à la con, ça arrivait hyper souvent qu’ils rentrent très tard le soir. Le matin était le seul moment où on pouvait se retrouver à coup sûr. C’était là qu’on faisait nos débriefings de la journée de la veille, que je leur racontais mes nouvelles stupidités avec mes amis, que je leur parlais des cours qui ne me passionnaient que moyennement et que je les entendais en rire. Rire de leur idiot de fils qui ne feraient certainement pas de longues études, mais qui était heureux dans sa vie de tous les jours. Et ça, c’était tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux.

... J’avais vraiment des sacrés parents...

Je m’assois lourdement sur ma chaise attitrée de la table qui bouffe toute la partie centrale de la pièce en avisant la place vide à ma droite et celle d’en face. Est-ce que j’arriverais un jour à les regarder sans les imaginer dessus ? Papa en train de boire son thé avec le journal en main, Maman avec sa tasse de café fumante qui écoute la radio... Une scène que j’ai vécu des centaines et des centaines de fois.

C’est fou comme la plus petite et insignifiante des routines peut nous manquer autant dès qu’elle disparaît.

C’est insupportable. Je récupère mon bol et ma cuillère et j’décampe en direction de la table basse du salon. Les parents avaient en horreur qu’on y mange, ça tombe bien : au moins j’pense un peu moins à eux quand j’y fais mes repas.

On a pris cette habitude avec Ace depuis la semaine dernière et j’suis pas sûr que ça va changer. De son côté, ça l’a toujours fait râler de devoir suivre cette routine qu’il jugeait stricte pour rien de devoir coller son cul à table à heure fixe et de même pas pouvoir mater la télé pendant qu’on mange. Pas que les conversations avec les parents le faisaient chier mais... Un peu quand même. C’est pas qu’il les aimait pas, juste que sa phase d’adolescence a été un peu plus violente que la mienne, j’pense.

On est vraiment le jour et la nuit sur certains trucs, lui et moi. Je l’observe qui continue à faire ses aller-retours inlassables dans le salon, toujours en pleine conversation, alors que je déglingue mes céréales avec avidité. J’me demande comment il vit ça, au fond. On s’connait par cœur lui et moi, mais y’a toujours eu ce truc chez lui qui fait que j’ai jamais su lire parfaitement dans sa tête comme lui lit en moi. J’veux dire, okay on s’entend tellement bien qu’on a dû vraiment s’engueuler quoi, trois fois dans notre vie ? On est toujours branchés sur les mêmes délires, on a souvent les mêmes idées au même moment, on a un millier de goûts en commun et y’a plein de gens qui se demandaient sérieusement si on était pas jumeaux quand on était plus jeunes. Il devine à quoi je pense à la tronche que je tire et il peut même me devancer sur certaines phrases...

Mais moi, des fois, je sais pas ce qu’il pense. Ou du moins pas totalement. Parce qu’on a beau se ressembler sur plein de trucs, dans le fond on est foncièrement différents. Et j’dois bien avouer que depuis qu’il est venu me chercher au bahut la semaine dernière et après toutes les épreuves de merde qu’on a passé ensemble collés h24 –de la préparation des obsèques auxdites obsèques, des retrouvailles familiales pourries et surtout de tout le bordel administratif à gérer-, j’en reviens toujours pas de pas l’avoir vu verser une larme. Pendant que moi à côté d’lui j’étais une véritable rivière.

Pas. Une seule. Foutue larme.

Comment il fait ?

Quoique j’dis ça, mais je sais que pendant le moment recueillement juste avant la mise en bière, il a demandé à rester tout seul avec les deux cercueils. J’espère que c’est à ce moment-là qu’il s’est permis de craquer. Parce que même pendant son discours il l’a pas fait. Son foutu discours tellement émouvant qui m’a noué la gorge au point que j’me suis retrouvé incapable de faire le mien juste après.

Et devinez qui s’est du coup proposé pour le lire à ma place... ?

J’aurais tellement été merdique si les rôles avaient été inversés. Quoique c’est peut-être un truc d’ainé, en fin de compte. Peut-être que le fait d’être le plus vieux donne des sortes de super pouvoirs.

... J’aimerais trop le voir un jour avec une cape et un slip par-dessus son froc.

\- Ta tête... ! Pouffe-t-il soudainement et je prends conscience qu’il a enfin raccroché.

\- Quoi ma tête ?! Lui rétorqué-je en lui tirant ma plus belle grimace.

\- T’avais la tête du Luffy qui pense à une belle grosse connerie. Tu fais partager ?

Je ricane en me refaisant l’image mentale d’Ace le super-héros du dimanche.

\- Ça dépend... T’es prêt à enfiler un slip par-dessus des collants ou pas ?

\- Ça dépend... T’es prêt à mourir si t’approches des collants de moi ou pas ?

Et on se marre. Il s’assoit lourdement à ma gauche sur le canapé et pousse un soupir fatigué à fendre l’âme.

\- T’es levé depuis quelle heure ? Demandé-je la bouche pleine.

\- Un truc genre 8h... J’avais rendez-vous à l’assurance à 9h mais j’devais rappeler le boulot de Papa avant. Il manque encore des papelards, ceux que j’ai retrouvé hier suffisent pas apparemment...

J’avise rapidement la tonne de paperasse qui gît sur la table devant moi, l’autre sur le fauteuil à côté et une dernière partie qui s’aligne soigneusement devant la télé sur le meuble en face. Je sais même pas de quoi ça parle que ça m’fout déjà un mal de crâne pas possible. J’comprends pas comment il fait. J’me demande s’il se rend compte à quel point je l’admire, tout particulièrement en ce moment.

Il se met à effriter sa weed et je devine sans peine que c’est l’heure de la pause. Peut-être que c’est justement grâce à ça qu’il tient...

\- ... T’arrives à t’y retrouver dans tout c’foutoir ?

\- Ça va. ‘Suffit d’être un minimum organisé et putain, heureusement que Dragon l’était. Encore un trait que t’as pas du tout hérité de lui, tiens, rajoute-t-il en me lançant un regard moqueur en coin.

J’fais la moue pour la forme, mais le cœur n’y est pas vraiment. J’ai peut-être encore le bide en charpie de toute cette histoire, mais balancer des petites répliques dans le genre sur les parents me fait un bien fou, en vrai. Une compétence en plus à rajouter à la longue liste secrète de mon frangin pour me remonter le moral.

\- Parce que toi t’es organisé p’t’être ? Répliqué-je. T’as vu ta chambre ?! Y’a plus de fringues par terre que dans ton armoire !

\- Sauf que moi j’suis pas en train de chouiner toutes les cinq minutes parce que je retrouve pas mes affaires... !

\- Mais ça n’a rien à voir !

\- C’est vrai t’as raison, ça concerne plus le fait que t’ais un pois-chiche à la place du cerveau, ça, raille-t-il et j’ai envie de lui arracher les yeux.

J’vais l’faire d’ailleurs. J’vais lui arracher les yeux.

J’me jette sur lui et je commence à lui tirer les cheveux sans ménagement, tandis qu’il essaie de me repousser d’une main, l’autre tenant sa précieuse herbe haute perchée pour éviter qu’on la renverse.

Et il explose de rire en m’enfonçant un pouce dans la bouche pour me faire reculer. J’suis obligé de le suivre dans son hilarité. J’aime beaucoup trop quand il rit.

On se calme et je le laisse terminer son joint tranquillement, tandis que je me demande très sérieusement si je devrais reprendre un autre bol de céréales ou si je devrais carrément prendre mon déjeuner tout de suite, avant de me rappeler que j’ai eu un pincement au cœur en voyant le frigo à moitié vide tout à l’heure. Il était jamais vide y’a encore une semaine. Maman y veillait toujours avec attention, traumatisée qu’elle était depuis que j’avais fait une crise d’angoisse quand j’étais un peu plus jeune en voyant nos réserves vides.

\- Faut qu’on aille faire les courses nan ? Demandé-je à mon aîné.

\- J’ai acheté deux-trois trucs tout à l’heure mais ouais, vu que tu commences à retrouver l’appétit, vaut mieux qu’on se magne d’aller en faire des vraies...

\- Gneugneugneu. J’te ferais remarquer que tu manges autant que moi.

Il me jette un regard en biais bizarrement sérieux. J’me sens un peu jugé, là.

\- Lu’... Tu te rends vraiment pas compte.

Ras l’bol que tout le monde me dise ça. J’suis en pleine croissance, merde. C’normal de se faire quatre assiettes en un repas pourtant.

\- Brrrrref, grogné-je en éludant sa remarque. On ira tout à l’heure ? Et y’a intérêt à ce qu’on achète plein de viande !!

Comment ça me motive ! Je saute littéralement sur mes pieds pour me remettre debout et je fonce dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu’Ace a pris tout à l’heure, histoire de me caller. Mais j’fais une grimace en voyant les sacs de ce magasin discount en carton. Pourquoi il a été là-bas ?! On y allait jamais avec les parents, Maman disait que certains produits étaient carrément moins bons et j’étais d’accord avec elle concernant la viande, justement. J’retourne dans le salon pour secouer le sac sous le nez de mon frère qui s’est écroulé sur le canap’ comme une larve.

\- Pourquoi t’as été là-bas ?! J’te préviens on va pas y acheter la viande, hein ! J’veux de la qualité moi !

Il me regarde et j’aime moyennement l’air froid et un peu triste qui se dégage de ses yeux. Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit, encore... ?

\- Lu’...

Il soupire et j’devine qu’il réfléchit à la suite de sa phrase. Il a l’air tellement crevé, ça m’fait limite mal de le voir comme ça...

\- ... J’veux pas te brusquer p’tit frère, mais faut qu’tu te rendes compte de la situation dans laquelle on est... Continue-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, tout en retirant la cendre de sa roulée en la faisant glisser minutieusement le long des rebords du cendrier. Pour l’instant, les comptes des parents sont bloqués. On peut pas y toucher tant que toutes les putains de phases administratives sont pas terminées. Et ça peut prendre du temps...

... J’y avais même pas pensé, à ça. Abruti que j’suis.

\- Mais... On vit de quoi alors, depuis la semaine dernière... ? Lui demandé-je en me sentant me décomposer sur place.

\- De ma thune. Mais t’inquiète pas, j’en avais pas mal de côté avec mon taf.

Cette fois c’est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Son taf... Il parle de son boulot étudiant de barman qu’il fait les week-end. J’y connais rien bien sûr, mais j’suis sûr que ça rapporte pas tant que ça. Et au-delà d’ça... J’réalise que j’avais pas du tout pensé à la situation d’Ace, depuis le début. Merde. Comment j’ai fait pour oublier ça... ?

\- Mais c’est vrai ça, ton taf ?! Et les cours ?! Tu vas devoir faire la route tous les jours ou...

J’me rends compte de la stupidité de ma question au moment où j’la pose : évidemment qu’Ace va pas se taper quatre cents bornes aller-retour tous les jours. Depuis deux ans qu’il a changé de ville, il a toute sa vie qui est là-bas, maintenant. Il revenait nous voir de temps en temps pendant les vacances, mais entre la fac, le boulot et certainement sa vie tout court –‘pas oublier qu’Ace est quand même un sacré fêtard-, il était quasiment plus là depuis qu’il avait eu son bac. Et maintenant que moi, du haut de mes dix-sept ans et de mon statut de p’tit lycéen qui connait rien à la vie, j’me retrouve tout seul comme un con... Ça va se passer comment ?

Naïf que j’suis, j’y avais pas réfléchi, mais j’me disais qu’Ace allait tout simplement rester avec moi...

\- T’es bête ou tu l’fais exprès ? Se marre-t-il en m’envoyant un sourire en coin. J’vais revenir vivre ici, du coup. Je peux pas te laisser tout seul p’tit frère, tu l’sais bien.

Et il continue de me sourire. Est-ce qu’il se rend seulement compte de ce qu’il dit... ?

\- Mais ta licence ?! Et ton taf ?! Tu disais que tu le kiffais trop ce boulot et que ton patron était limite comme un deuxième père pour toi ! Et l’appart que t’as avec Sabo, aussi ?! Et les potes dont tu m’parlais, et...

\- Luffy, me coupe-t-il, sec. On s’en branle, de tout ça. On vient de perdre nos parents et t’es mineur. Même si tu fêtes tes dix-huit ans dans sept mois, si j’viens pas ici pour m’occuper de toi, tu vas te retrouver en foyer...

... Et ouais ça m’revient maintenant. Ace a eu cette conversation avec mon grand-père après les obsèques. Mon timbré de grand-père qui a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que se casser méchamment une jambe y’a quelques mois et qui ronge son frein en maison de repos depuis, le temps qu’il puisse enfin remarcher correctement. On avait déjà été lui rendre visite plusieurs fois avec mon père, mais le voir se ramener en fauteuil roulant à la cérémonie et l’entendre me dire en pleurs qu’il se sent terriblement inutile de ne même pas pouvoir être présent pour moi dans cette période horrible, ça a été le coup de massue. J’étais déjà pas hyper frais, mais j’me rappelle maintenant que mon cerveau a déconnecté après ça. J’suis resté collé à Ace tout le temps mais je comprenais que la moitié ce qu’ils se racontaient, avec la famille. J’me rappelle vaguement qu’ils ont parlé de moi, de c’que j’allais devenir maintenant...

Une semaine complète enfermé chez moi à rien faire d’autre que ressasser, et j’y avais même pas pensé : qu’est-ce que j’vais devenir, moi... ?

Des nouvelles larmes me picotent les yeux et je regarde mon frère qui m’observe, avec toujours cet air abattu collé au visage que je supporte plus de voir.

\- ... Tu vas quand même pas tout plaquer pour t’occuper de moi ? Murmuré-je d’une voix cassée.

\- La question s’pose même pas Lu’. Tu sais très bien que je t’abandonnerai jamais.

… Ça m’fait mal. J’veux pas qu’Ace se sacrifie pour moi.

Mais d’un autre côté, en bon égoïste, ça m’fait tellement plaisir... Ça m’fait plaisir parce qu’y’a nulle part d’autre où j’veux aller. J’veux pas partir d’ici. Même si grand-père rentrait chez lui dans les jours qui viennent, jamais je voudrais aller vivre avec lui. J’préfère mille fois rester ici et si j’peux en plus récupérer Ace en bonus, c’est tout bénéf’ non... ?

\- ... Ça va te rendre malheureux de quitter tout ça, soufflé-je en me réfugiant dans ses bras avec mes larmes qui recommencent à couler silencieusement.

\- Mais nan... J’serais plutôt malheureux si j’te savais dans un endroit où tu veux pas être... T’inquiète pas pour moi, va. Du taf, j’vais vite en retrouver. Quant à la fac, j’te rappelle que ça fait des mois que j’y vais quasiment plus.

\- ... Pourquoi ? J’croyais que ça te plaisait vraiment.

\- J’aime bien, mais j’ai fait ça plus par défaut qu’autre chose... En plus STAPS, ça demande vraiment beaucoup d’implication. J’sais même pas comment j’ai réussi à passer ma première année...

J’avise ses biceps qui ont triplé de volume depuis qu’il est parti de la maison et je hausse un sourcil malgré moi.

\- P’t’être ton côté « armoire à glace » qui a bien aidé... ?

Il éclate de rire avant de m’ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- ‘Sûr que les matières sportives ont bien aidé, mais y’a pas que ça, j’te l’ai déjà dit ! Les cours d’anatomie et tout, faut les apprendre les putains de six cents muscles et quelques qu’on a dans l’corps, tu sais !

Il m’attrape pour me maintenir contre lui alors qu’il va pour poser sa roulée déjà bien entamée, qu’il avise d’un air songeur.

\- ... Et j’t’avoue que ça aide pas non plus d’fumer comme un pompier. Jamais je l’aurais eu mon année...

\- T’as qu’à arrêter, claqué-je d’un ton qui indique _à peine_ que je trouve sa logique complètement débile.

Il me répond juste avec un de ses sourires en coin mystérieux avant de prendre une dernière latte et d’écraser le joint dans le cendrier.

\- Du coup, tu penses que tu vas survivre à de la viande discount... ?

Je grimace.

\- Pas trop l’choix...

\- On y va maintenant ? Me demande-t-il en me repoussant doucement pour s’étirer. J’ferais une sieste en rentrant comme ça, j’suis vraiment K.O.

\- Faut qu’je mange avant, sinon j’aurais même pas la force de marcher...

\- J’te foutrais dans le caddie si c’est qu’ça.

\- J’suis pas un môme !

\- Un peu quand même... Raille-t-il. En plus p’t’être que si j’te pose sur le tapis, le caissier pourra m’dire combien tu coûtes ?

\- Tu pourras jamais m’acheter tellement je coûte cher !! Crané-je avec un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

\- ‘Possible. Mais je paierai cher pour le voir scanner le code barre qui se planque sur la peau de ton cul.

Je tire une grimace outrée.

\- Pourquoi y’aurait un code barre sur mon cul ?!

J’le vois attraper un feutre qui traîne sur la table et le rouler entre ses doigts avec un sourire démoniaque.

\- Qui sait...

Je déglutis avant de bondir pour me barrer vite fait, mais je l’entends qui court à ma suite dans la volée et j’me mets à hurler. Même si j’sais bien m’défendre, cet enfoiré a toujours été beaucoup trop fort pour moi et s’il m’attrape, j’suis bon pour me faire défroquer et gribouiller sur les fesses. Et merci bien, mais j’suis pas trop fan de l’idée !

.

_\- David Hallyday - Tu ne m’as pas laissé le temps -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°54 - Placer le mot "Dragon"  
> A comme Ace (One Piece)  
> Blessure de votre personnage 1 : Le deuil  
> Foire aux duos 107 : Ace & Luffy]
> 
> Bon beh voilà. J’espère que vous êtes motivés pour avoir beaucoup de scènes débiles comme ça, parce que je prédis pas que cette fic volera beaucoup plus haut xD J’ai décidé que j’écrirais du fluff parce que j’en ai BESOIN, okay ?! Bon, y’aura pas que des conneries et des arcs-en-ciel partout non plus, maiiiis j’ai besoin de scènes cutes de AceLu en ce moment et si j’peux en plus vous rendre aussi heureux que moi au passage, je le ferais sans hésiter. Vous voilà prévenus. Je sais que vous avez peur là héhéhé
> 
> À très vite ? :D


	3. Ce que l'on s'aime

\- Et ça ?

\- Nan.

\- Et ça ?

\- Non plus.

\- Et ça ??

\- Luffy, j’te jure que j’vais t’tuer.

Je le vois reposer l’énième paquet de gâteau en boudant et en marmonnant des trucs dans sa barbe. Est-ce que j’étais aussi porté sur ce genre de conneries remplies de sucre à son âge... ? Mon cerveau est en bouillie en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si c’est la maturité qui me rattrape déjà ou quoi, mais je me sens déjà vieux quand je le vois me supplier devant tous les paquets de bonbons qu’il trouve. Quatre ans d’âge mental, je vous dis. Je sais pas comment Makino arrivait à supporter ça.

\- T’étais aussi casse couille avec Maman ? Lui demandé-je alors que je le vois baver sur les tablettes de chocolat un peu plus loin.

\- Elle m’emmenait plus en courses avec elle... Chouine-t-il en reposant les paquets après que je lui en ai collé une derrière la tête.

\- Étonnant ça.

Je le traîne de force pour qu’on sorte de ce rayon des Enfers et passe à côté, où je vois les bières au loin qui me font de l’œil.

Sab’ avait peut-être raison, peut-être que je suis vraiment devenu un peu alcoolique à force de picoler tous les soirs. Mais ça tombe bien, j’ai définitivement pas de thune à claquer là-dedans... Déjà que l’autre morfale va me coûter un bras avec sa tonne de viande... Et encore, j’ai bien vu qu’il s’était retenu en voyant les prix. Je crois qu’il n’a jamais vraiment réalisé le coût de la vie, en fait. Il faut dire que Dragon et Makino n’étaient pas le genre à le restreindre et ils cédaient facilement à ses caprices. Un vrai bébé pleurnichard, je l’ai toujours dit.

\- Ace, on peut prendre des chips ?

\- Tu m’soules.

\- Mais on a rien à grignoter dans l’caddie làààà !!

\- Le but c’est de _manger_ , pas de grignoter, saloperie de morfale !

\- C’est nuuuuul, comment t’es devenu trop sérieux depuis que t’es parti en STAPS...

Et il se barre en marmonnant encore, les mains dans les poches en signe de bouderie. « Sérieux », moi... ? C’est carrément possible concernant la bouffe. Même Sab’ m’avait déjà fait remarquer que récemment, j’achetais beaucoup trop de légumes pour être honnête. Soi-disant que ça fait tâche avec le reste de mon train de vie... Donc en gros, pour une fois que je fais un truc bien et sain, tout le monde me le reproche hein ?

Je les déteste tous. Je vais leur cramer les cheveux pendant leur sommeil, ils vont parler chinois.

\- Luffy ! L’appelé-je alors que je le vois qui court à moitié en direction des sodas. Moi j’ai fini, t’as tout ce qu’il te faut ou pas ?

\- Nan ! Crache-t-il en attrapant trois bouteilles de cola et un jus de fruit qu’il sert contre lui.

C’est marrant, c’est dans ces moments-là que je me rappelle qu’il n'y a qu’avec lui que je supporte ce genre de conneries. Les casses couilles en général, je les remets vite fait à leur place ou je les éjecte de ma vie, parce qu’ils ont le don de m’énerver à une vitesse affolante.

Et Luffy est le roi des casses-couilles, vraiment. Pourtant, ses idioties m’attendrissent plus qu’autre chose. J’ai l’impression d’être une autre personne quand je suis avec lui, c’est impressionnant.

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire comme un idiot en bataillant avec lui pour qu’il repose les boissons. Je lui accorde une bouteille et je me trouve déjà trop généreux, alors qu’il repart dans sa bouderie.

\- Arrête de faire le bébé ou j’te colle le cul dans le caddie.

\- Tu peux pas, y’a toutes les courses.

\- Pas grave, j’te fous là-dessus comme un gentil petit garçon tout sage, souris-je vicieusement en tapotant la petite place en plastique réservée aux mômes ou aux litres de lait.

\- Mais mes jambes passent même pas !! Et c’est marqué pas plus de quinze kilos !

\- Parfait, c’est que quarante fois le poids de ton cerveau !

Il me met une béquille et je dois bien reconnaître qu’il a pris de la force, ce petit con. Je le choppe et je lui fais une clé de bras pour le calmer, sauf que son cri de surprise alerte le vigile qui nous regarde d’un drôle d’air. Pour une fois que je n’ai rien volé, on va peut-être éviter de se faire virer du magasin sans les courses...

\- Reste tranquille ou j’te bâillonne ! Le menacé-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, avant de le traîner aux caisses par le col.

Et le voilà qui me réclame des chewing-gum, maintenant.

\- T’es tellement crétin qu’tu vas les avaler tout rond.

\- Mais c’est pas pour moi ! Me répond-t-il platement, ce qui me fait hausser un sourcil.

\- Ah ? Ta meuf a des problèmes d’haleine ?

La tête qu’il me tire n’a pas de putain de prix, mais c’est même pas de la gêne, tiens. Plutôt un air blasé avec un soupçon de satisfaction.

Il a vraiment une meuf... ? Je ne sais pas si je vais bien le prendre s’il me le dit maintenant, devant tous ces connards autour de nous. Je me connais, ça risque de me faire vriller. Je sens d’ailleurs déjà que ça monte doucement.

\- Nan nan c’est pas pour « ma meuf », précise-t-il avec un petit mouvement de doigts équivoque, j’voulais les prendre pour toi, mon pauvre Ace. Tu galères pas un peu à emballer en ce moment, d’ailleurs... ?

... Mais quel petit enfoiré. Depuis quand il a une aussi bonne répartie ?!

Je m’apprête à lui faire ravaler son extrait de naissance quand la demoiselle à la caisse nous fait remarquer que c’est à notre tour. Sauvé par le gong, mais c’est que partie remise.

Le coup de pied que je lui fous au cul dès qu’on est dehors m’arrache un sourire extrêmement satisfait.

\- Mais Aaaaace !! Tu fais mal, gros crétin !!

\- Et toi avec ta béquille de tout à l’heure tu crois que tu m’as pas fait douiller ?!

Je le vois écarquiller les yeux et une lueur se met immédiatement à briller au fond de ses pupilles. Et merde. Je viens de reconnaître qu’il a réussi à me faire mal, mais quel con...

\- Yeeeeeah !! Crie-t-il en sautillant de joie. Comme quoi le free-fight sert, finalement ! T’vas voir que d’ici un an, j’te maîtrise !

\- Calme-toi quand même gamin, t’as encore du chemin à parcourir avant d’arriver à ne serait-ce qu’espérer me battre... !

\- Tu dis ça parce que t’as peur de moi !!

Je ne perds même pas mon temps à lui répondre. S’il a envie d’espérer, qu’il espère. Il n’empêche que j’aurais toujours quatre ans, dix centimètres et dix kilos de muscles de plus que lui.

Je le pousse au cul pour qu’il m’aide à ranger les courses dans la caisse et je le vois se calmer direct et se raidir dès qu’il s’assoit à la place passager. Exactement comme à l’aller. Un silence religieux s’installe dans la voiture et le contraste avec les braillements qu’on poussait deux minutes avant m’étreint la gorge. J’ai très bien compris le problème et je préfère ne rien dire. S’il a envie de m’en parler, je sais qu’il le fera. J’espère juste que ça lui passera vite.

Je mets de la musique pour pallier un peu l’ambiance lourde et je le vois qui m’envoie un regard en biais.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- C’est naze.

Je roule des yeux. Qu’est-ce qu’il me gave, avec ça.

\- J’mettrais pas tes musiques de midinettes.

\- Alors déjà d’une, tu peux pas dire que le rock c’est d’la musique de midinette, merci bien !! Et de deux, j’vois pas pourquoi on pourrait pas mettre un truc en place du genre chacun met sa musique à tour de rôle !

J’éclate de rire. Qu’est-ce qu’il est drôle, ce gosse.

\- Dis voir Luffy, tu peux me dire à qui elle est, cette caisse ?

Je le vois qui me jette un regard noir.

\- ... Elle est à toi.

\- Ouais, bravo, c’est une excellente réponse ! Et rappelle moi, t’as le permis toi ou pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non crétin !!

\- Et tu m’aides pas à payer l’essence non plus, j’suis pas fou ?

\- C’est bon j’ai compris, ferme-la...

Le voilà qui boude de nouveau. Je devrais peut-être me sentir mal de l’enchaîner autant, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de le trouver trop mignon quand il fait cette tête. Je paris que mon inconscient le fait exprès.

\- Voilà p’tit frère, t’as tout compris : MA caisse, MON son. Et si j’t’entends encore dire que Nekfeu « c’est naze », j’te fais bouffer l’airbag devant toi.

Attends voir... Ace, t’es vraiment un gros connard hein ?

Je jette un coup d’œil discret à ma droite : bingo. Luffy s’est figé et je le vois serrer sa ceinture contre lui de toutes ses forces.

Je suis vraiment un gros abruti des fois, c’est pas possible.

Je souffle un bon coup pour calmer la bouffée de colère qui monte en moi d’un coup et je lâche le levier de vitesse pour poser une main rassurante sur l’épaule de mon cadet.

\- Lâche pas l’volant, s’il te plait, siffle-t-il d’une voix légèrement cassée.

Connard. Connard connard connard. Portgas, t’es vraiment une merde.

\- T’inquiète Lu’, j’fais attention, tu le sais.

J’ai la gorge serrée et mon timbre sort bizarrement, mais moi ce n’est pas parce que j’ai un sanglot bloqué quelque part. J’ai juste très envie d’éclater un putain de mur.

Expire Portgas, expire. Si en plus il se rend compte que tu es en train de vriller, il va nous faire une syncope.

La route jusqu’à l’appart me semble beaucoup trop longue, mais je me gare enfin sur le parking et Luffy s’éjecte littéralement de la caisse dès que je mets le frein à main. J’ai l’impression qu’il respire de nouveau dès qu’il est dehors.

On monte les marches en silence et le rangement des courses est tellement calme que ça me retourne encore plus les nerfs, mais je me fais soudainement héler par le frangin et la seconde d’après, je me reçois un truc dans la tronche. Le torchon sale de la vaisselle, apparemment.

\- Tu fais la gueule pour la blague des chewing-gum ? Me lance-t-il avec un sourire railleur. Ça va t’inquiète pas, si on s’approche pas trop d’toi ça se sent pas.

... Je l’aime tellement. Il est la seule et unique personne sur cette planète qui est capable de me calmer aussi efficacement. Et qui sait aussi bien lire en moi, aussi. Et ça, ça me fait déjà un peu plus flipper.

Je lui envoie le premier truc qui traîne -aka une orange, oups-, et il se la prend en plein dans l’épaule. Coucou le futur bleu.

\- Aiiiiiiie mais Aaaaace, t’es vraiment un gros bourrin !!

Il se jette sur moi et ça finit en bagarre pour de bon, même si nos bagarres à nous sont plus ridicules qu’autre chose. Et tiens que je te pince les joues pour tirer dessus de toutes mes forces, que j’essaie de te mordre, que je te mets les doigts dans le nez...

La virilité à son grand paroxysme, que voulez-vous.

On se calme enfin et comme prévu, je vais finalement me poser devant la télé. Objectif : boze et sieste. Ouais, bon plan ça.

.

Je me fais réveiller par la sonnerie du fix et je me sens faire un arrêt cardiaque : je me rappelle même pas de m’être endormi, foutue narcolepsie. Et j’en peux plus de ce téléphone, il n’arrête pas de sonner depuis une semaine et je vous jure qu’il aurait déjà fait un vol plané de trois étages depuis longtemps si j’en avais pas autant besoin.

Luffy décroche pour moi –apparemment il matait la télé à côté de moi pendant que je ronflais-, et je lui en suis tellement reconnaissant que je m’affale de nouveau dans un soupir soulagé. J’avise l’horloge au mur et je vois que j’ai quand même dormi pendant presque deux heures. ‘Fait du bien, tiens. Je me sens déjà un peu plus frais.

\- Désolé Papy, j’ai pas touché à mon portable depuis quelques jours, il doit être déchargé... Entends-je dire mon p’tit frère.

Tiens, encore Jiji ? Il a jamais autant appelé qu’en ce moment, je crois. S’il était pas aussi timbré et violent, je trouverais presque son attitude attendrissante. Après je peux comprendre, il doit vraiment pas être bien non plus. Perdre son fils ne doit pas être le truc le plus fun qui soit, déjà, et ajoutez à ça le petit fils qui se retrouve sous la tutelle approximative de son frère aîné de vingt-et-un ans qui enchaîne les conneries depuis l’adolescence... Je peux comprendre qu’il ne soit pas totalement serein, le Garp.

Mais j’ai bien entendu... ? Lu’ vient de dire qu’il n’a pas touché à son portable depuis plusieurs jours ? Maintenant qu’il le dit, c’est vrai que je ne l’ai pas du tout vu avec, ces derniers temps...

Il ne va quand même pas me faire croire qu’il a déconnecté et qu’il ne parle pas du tout à ses potes... ?!

Ça suffit pour me réveiller pour de bon et je me rassois correctement sur le canapé. Luffy a repris sa place à côté de moi et papote tranquillement avec le vieux, tandis que je pars pour m’en rouler un nouveau. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de weed, tiens. ‘Fait chier. J’ai plus de fournisseur ici. Ça va être une putain de galère d’en avoir.

\- Tu veux lui parler ? Me demande soudain le petit frère en me tendant le combiné. Je soupire. ‘Pas envie du tout non, mais je ne vais pas lui refuser ça.

Je calle le téléphone contre mon épaule et continue mon minutieux roulage.

\- Yo le vieux, lancé-je en sachant pertinemment que je vais me faire insulter.

Et ça ne loupe pas. J’esquisse un sourire en écoutant les charmants noms d’oiseaux qu’il me balance avec hargne. Je suis tellement heureux qu’il ne soit pas là, j’en ai ras le bol de ses bosses qui me vrillent le crâne à chaque fois

 _\- Comment tu vas toi ?_ M’interroge-t-il sérieusement.

\- Bien, comme d’habitude.

Nouvelles insultes. Il est marrant lui, il veut que je lui dise quoi ? Que je pleure toutes les nuits en serrant mon doudou contre moi ? J’ai jamais été le genre à afficher ce que je ressens, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait maintenant.

En plus c’est vrai, je vais pas si mal.

 _-_ _Et Luffy ? Comment tu le trouves ?_

\- Pas trop mal... Réponds-je en prenant grand soin de ne pas jeter un coup d’œil à ma droite. Tu devrais pas te faire autant de mouron pour nous, on gère, t’inquiète pas. Occupe-toi plutôt de récupérer ta jambe.

_\- Tu n’as jamais rien géré de ta vie petit idiot, évidemment que je m’inquiète !_

... Un point pour lui.

 _\- Enfin... Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire..._ Rajoute-t-il d’une voix penaude, ce qui me fait hausser un sourcil. Garp qui s’inquiète de prendre des gants avec moi... ? Encore une fois, je trouverais ça mignon si on parlait pas de lui.

‘M’enfin, l’effort me fait quand même plaisir. Il est le seul qui le fait, donc bon.

 _\- C’est normal que je m’inquiète, Ace._ Continue-t-il, bien plus sérieux. _J’ai bien entendu ce que tu as dit à la cérémonie et j’ai vraiment envie de te faire confiance pour prendre soin de Luffy... Mais tu n’as que vingt-et-un ans. Je ne veux pas que tu surestimes non plus tes capacités... Tu restes un gamin, un point c’est tout._

Vieux con.

\- J’t’emmerde, claqué-je, amer et j’entends Luffy glousser à côté de moi.

_\- Mais tu vas mieux parler à ton grand-père oui, sale môme ?! Je ne dis pas ça pour te déprécier ou quoi que ce soit ! C’est juste que... J’ai eu Betty au téléphone et..._

Je soupire bruyamment. Cette nana... J’aimerais TELLEMENT lui cramer sa baraque.

_\- Je peux comprendre ton point de vue Ace, je ne te reproche même pas de lui avoir dit ce que tu lui as dit._

Tant mieux, parce que jamais de la vie je ne me serais excusé. Garp aurait pu me forcer ou me menacer que je l’aurais pas fait. Cette femme est juste la reine des connasses, point barre.

_\- Mais s’il te plait, reconnais que sa proposition partait d’un bon sentiment. Maintenant tu te retrouves seul à gérer tout ça... Donc si tu as besoin, je peux-_

\- Le vieux, j’ai déjà refusé ton aide la première fois, je vois pas pourquoi j’aurais changé d’avis entre temps. T’as d’autres trucs plus importants à foutre que de galérer avec de la paperasse.

 _\- Ah oui et comme quoi ?!_ Me demande-t-il, amer.

\- Faire ton deuil et guérir vite pour venir soutenir ton petit fils, par exemple ! Arrête de t’inquiéter pour moi, c’est pas moi qui vient de perdre un gosse !!

Un silence me répond et je sens que Luffy s’est tendu à côté de moi. Ouais bah hein. Le tact et moi, ça fait trois. Surtout quand je suis déjà énervé de base. Qu’ils arrêtent de me casser les couilles et j’arrêterais peut-être de parler comme un gros enfoiré.

 _\- ... Tu es vraiment un petit con,_ me claque-t-il. _N’hésite pas à appeler si tu as besoin._

Il me raccroche au nez. On pourrait croire qu’il m’en veut comme ça, mais je sais pertinemment qu’il est juste agacé de ne rien avoir à répondre à ça. Il n’avait qu’à pas se casser une jambe comme un vieux débile, il pourrait être plus utile. Mais en attendant, il ne peut rien faire alors autant qu’il encaisse tranquillement de son côté. De toute façon, son « amour » est vraiment pas ce dont Luffy et moi avons besoin en ce moment.

On a besoin que l’un de l’autre et c’est justement parfait comme ça... À un petit point près.

J’allume mon boze et tourne la tête vers mon cadet qui sent direct à mon regard qu’il va prendre cher.

\- ... Quoi encore ? Marmonne-t-il en faisant sa tête de bouderie.

\- C’est quoi cette histoire de portable déchargé... ?

\- Bah quoi ? J’suis pas sur mon portable en ce moment, j’ai rien à y faire dessus.

\- ... T’es pas sur ton ordi non plus.

\- Mais et alors ?! S’énerve-t-il, ne voyant pas du tout où je veux en venir. J’préfère être sur la console ou passer du temps avec toi, tu vas quand même pas me l’reprocher ?!

\- Tes potes, Lu’.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Quoi, mes potes ?

\- C’est quand la dernière fois que tu leur as parlé ?

Je le vois se renfrogner direct et s’enfoncer dans le canapé en fixant la télé pour fuir mon regard. Je le savais.

\- Luffy... Y’a pas que moi d’important, tes potes aussi l’sont. Et ils doivent se faire du souci pour toi, en plus. Tu devrais au moins les appeler. Tu m’avais pas dit qu’y’en a un ou deux qui avait perdu ses parents, en plus ?

\- ... Si...

\- Raison de plus. Ça te fera forcément du bien de leur parler, Lu’. Et même si c’est pas pour parler de ça particulièrement, ça te changera les idées. Merde, avant que j’aille à la fac t’étais tout le temps fourré avec Usopp, tu vas pas me faire croire qu’il te manque pas un peu, là ?!

\- .... Si...

\- Bah alors !

J’le vois se tordre nerveusement les doigts.

\- ... J’ai pas envie de devoir répéter cinq fois que...

\- T’es pas obligé, le coupé-je en lui attrapant une main pour la glisser dans la mienne. Tu peux juste le dire à l’un d’eux qui se chargera de l’expliquer aux autres... Tu t’en sens capable ?

Il se mord les lèvres.

\- ... Si tu restes avec moi, peut-être...

Je souris de sa bêtise. Évidemment que j’resterais avec lui. Il m’a pris pour qui ? J’attire sa main vers moi et pose un baiser dessus pour le rassurer. Mon petit frère n’a jamais eu autant besoin de moi qu’en ce moment, c’est pas maintenant que je vais me défiler. J’ai toujours été un gros égoïste et penser aux autres est le dernier de mes soucis à deux-trois exceptions près, mais Luffy, il est depuis longtemps la priorité absolue. J’espère qu’il le sait. J’espère qu’il est conscient de toutes les choses démentes que je serais capable de faire pour lui.

Tout plaquer définitivement du jour au lendemain pour venir à son secours sans hésiter, c’est rien comparé à tous les scénarios débiles que j’ai pu m’imaginer pendant mes moments d’ennui. Alors peut-être que d’extérieur on pourrait s’inquiéter pour moi, mais j’ai vraiment pas menti à Garp : je vais pas si mal. Parce que Luffy sourit à mes côtés et je sais que j’y suis pour quelque chose, alors je ne vois pas comment cette situation merdique pourrait être mieux. Tant qu’il est heureux, ça me va. Point barre.

\- Va brancher ton portable, on va faire ça alors.

Dix minutes plus tard, je le vois fixer son écran les sourcils froncés. Il était déjà pas très frais en recevant les quatre mille notifications de messages et autres appels en absence, mais maintenant qu’il est prêt à appuyer sur le bouton d’appel, il hésite. Je l’observe tout en soufflant doucement ma fumée. Je commence à être _bien_ puisque revoilà la pensée parasite qui me rappelle qu’il est sacrément beau, mon petit frère. Mais il y a peut-être d’autres priorités que de penser à ça, Ace. Comme, je sais pas, comprendre pourquoi ton petit Lu’ hésite autant à appeler ses meilleurs potes ?

Mon cerveau se rebranche doucement et, toujours efficace quand il s’agit de mon cadet, comprend tout de suite le problème. Ma main à couper que c’est le retour à la réalité qui le fait flipper. Depuis une semaine, même si je suis pas toujours disponible pour lui, on est collés h24 ensemble à ne presque pas sortir et à juste chiller et geeker, tranquillement. Alors certes, ma paperasse et mes coups de fil suffisent bien à nous rappeler tout le temps la situation actuelle, mais j’imagine qu’il a la même impression d’être dans un univers parallèle que moi, parfois. Comme si notre vie s’était soudainement arrêtée et qu’on nous avait envoyé en tester une autre, aussi plombante que bizarre. Appeler ses potes le fera revenir au train-train du lycée, à l’ _avant_.

Sauf qu’il sera plus jamais pareil cet avant, maintenant.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et essaie de lui sourire le plus tendrement possible.

\- Ça va aller, Lu’. T’es en train de traverser les semaines les plus étranges et compliquées de ta vie, mais ça passera. ‘Faut juste que tu te pousses un peu pour passer les différentes petites étapes dans ce style, mais rappelle-toi bien que t’es jamais tout seul dans ces étapes. Et tu le seras encore moins si tu fais ça. J’te lâcherais jamais, mais tes potes non plus s’ils sont aussi efficaces que Sab’ l’est pour moi.

Il me sourit et se frotte contre ma main. Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il fait ça. On croirait un petit chat.

\- Ils le sont, finit-il par me répondre, déjà plus résolu.

Il appuie sur le bouton vert l’instant d’après et colle le portable à son oreille. Ça ne sonne pas longtemps avant que son correspondant ne réponde.

\- Salut Zoro ! S’exclame-t-il joyeusement.

Je n’entends évidemment pas ce qu’il répond d’ici, mais ça ne m’empêche pas d’être étonné que Lu’ choisisse ce type plutôt qu’Usopp. Je sais que je n’ai pas vraiment été là pendant deux ans, mais à les voir tous les deux avec Pinocchio, je croyais vraiment qu’ils étaient partis en mode meilleur amis à jamais. Si je me plante pas, ils sont dans la même classe depuis, quoi, la sixième ? Et surtout, il habite dans le pâté de maison à côté. Luffy était toujours fourré là-bas au collège pendant les vacances.

Du coup quoi ? Ce mec, Zoro, il l’a remplacé ou quoi ? J’trouve ça bizarre. Ce type ne va pas avec Luffy. Ça se voit que c’est le genre de mec beaucoup trop sérieux et limite coincé. Je pige pas pourquoi Luffy aime passer du temps avec lui au point de l’inviter à l’appart et compagnie, je croyais que mon frangin préférait les gens bons délires. Et ce mec ne peut pas être bon délire. On ne peut pas être bon délire quand on a un aussi gros balai dans le fion.

... Et mon foutu cerveau qui me ramène à la remarque de tout à l’heure avec les chewing-gum. Il ne m’a pas répondu, ce casse couille, et je ne sais toujours pas s’il a quelqu’un en ce moment. Si ça se trouve, c’est un mec qu’il a. Si ça se trouve, c’est même Zoro, ce fameux mec.

C’est en train de me faire vriller. Vite, un autre boze là.

Je commence à rouler en me rendant compte que le précédent est toujours entre mes lèvres. Boaf. Il est presque fini de toute façon.

\- ... Ouais je sais... Murmure soudainement mon frangin au téléphone, perdant presque immédiatement son air enjoué de l’instant précédent. C’est pas que j’voulais pas vous expliquer, mais... C’est compliqué...

Il cherche mon regard et je lui envoie un petit clin d’œil accompagné d’un sourire d’encouragement. Il me renvoie un pauvre sourire qui me serre le cœur et prend une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage.

\- En fait... C’est à propos de... De mes parents, Zoro... Ils... Ils...

... Il n’y arrivera pas.

Et il explose en larmes. Putain. C’est peut-être encore trop tôt, mais ça sera tellement bien quand il arrivera à le dire tout haut.

Je soupire pour moi-même et lâche mon roulage pour le serrer contre moi, tout en lui prenant le téléphone des mains. Il se laisse complétement faire, cache son visage dans mon t-shirt et m’agrippe de toutes ses forces. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux et mets le portable à mon oreille.

\- Salut Zoro, c’est Ace.

_\- Salut..._

Il parait pas plus étonné que ça, mais en même temps ça ne doit être difficile de pas avoir entendu mon frère s’effondrer à l’instant. Ça doit lui faire drôle. Personnellement, la dernière fois que j’ai vu Luffy dans cet état, il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Il pleurait souvent quand il était petit, mais je crois que Sab’ et moi on s’est trop foutu de lui à l’appeler Pleurnichard tout le temps. Il a dû prendre la moquerie au pied de la lettre, car aux alentours de ses onze ans il s’est promis de ne plus jamais pleurer et, à mon plus grand étonnement, il s’y est tenu. Il a juste pleuré de nouveau à la mort de notre chat à l’époque et je ne lui en ai pas tenu rigueur. Ce gros tas de poil était un membre à part entière de la famille.

Du coup, ça m’étonnerait fort qu’il ait déjà pleuré comme ça devant ses potes. À moins d’une catastrophe, mais il me l’aurait dit... Normalement il me dit toujours tout.

Normalement.

\- Désolé, j’me permets de t’expliquer à sa place si ça t’va, reprends-je, c’est encore un peu trop dur pour lui j’crois...

_\- Pas de problème. C’est sympa de ta part._

\- Hmm. Voilà donc, j’suppose que t’as compris que nos parents... Enfin, qu’on a perdu nos parents, quoi.

Je l’entends déglutir. Le pauvre, il ne doit pas être très frais.

_\- ... Désolé de la question idiote mais... Les deux ? D’un coup ?_

\- Ouais. Accident de voiture.

Un long soupir puis une pause. Heureusement que j’ai trois joints derrière moi qui m’anesthésient le cerveau, car je pense que je serais extrêmement malaisé en temps normal. Déjà que je n’aime pas beaucoup parler aux inconnus, au téléphone je ne vous dis pas, et là en plus c’est pour annoncer ce genre de choses badantes. La bonne nouvelle, si je puis dire, c’est que j’ai de l’entrainement vu que j’ai dû faire ces trois merdes en boucle pendant les sept jours précédents. Quand tout ça sera terminé, j’ai déjà prévu de balancer mon portable dans une rivière et de m’acheter un bipeur à la place. Ou mieux, un minitel. Histoire d’être sûr que plus personne ne pourra venir m’emmerder.

 _\- ... J’suis vraiment désolé_ , finit-il enfin par dire, la voix plus rauque que précédemment. _Je comprends mieux pourquoi Luffy est dans cet état... Et toi, comment ça va ?_

Je hausse un sourcil, étonné. Il me fait quoi, là ? On se connait à peine. Il ne devrait pas plutôt me demander de lui repasser son pote en vitesse pour le réconforter ?

\- Euh... Ouais, moi ça va... Enfin...

Je ne sais pas si c’est la weed ou quoi, mais sa question me perturbe plus que ce que je pensais et je ne sais même pas quoi ajouter. Ça va aller ouais Portgas, tu vas pas te laisser démonter par un petit con de dix-sept ans, là !

\- Moi ça va, mais pas Luffy comme tu peux l’entendre. Et c’est pas l’gamin le plus doué de l’univers pour réclamer de l’aide, donc n’hésitez pas à le forcer un peu pour vous parler s’il le fait pas de lui-même. Je savais même pas qu’il avait déconnecté depuis l’accident.

Je sens le concerné se tendre contre moi et serrer mon t-shirt un peu plus fort, mais ses larmes se sont arrêtées. Bon point ça.

_\- Ouais, on se doutait qu’il se passait quelque chose de grave mais on a pas non plus osé venir directement chez vous, puisque t’étais là... Je t’avoue quand même qu’Usopp comptait le faire samedi si on avait toujours pas de nouvelles, donc c’est cool que vous ayez appelé. Ça va les rassurer... Enfin, t’as compris quoi..._

\- Ouais. D’ailleurs justement, si tu peux leur dire... Lu’ a déjà pas la force de le faire pour toi, donc pour les autres...

_\- T’inquiète pas, j’avais bien compris. Je leur dirais._

\- Merci... Lu, tu veux lui reparler ? Demandé-je à mon cadet en lui frottant de nouveau les cheveux, mais il hausse doucement la tête en signe de négation.

_\- Le force pas s’il en a pas envie. Qu’il prenne son temps._

Je ne comptais pas le forcer, il a quoi ce mec... ?!

_\- Juste est-ce que tu peux lui dire... Qu’on comprend tous et il le sait. Que ça soit moi, Sanji, Usopp ou Nami, on est déjà passé par-là, donc qu’il hésite pas._

... Woh. Je savais pour Usopp, mais les trois autres aussi... ? Ils se sont rencontrés dans un club de paroles pour orphelins, un truc dans le genre ?

\- C’est bon, je lui dis.

_\- Merci... Et merci de prendre soin de lui._

... J’aime pas ça. Ce mec est trop protecteur avec lui. Évidemment que je prends soin de lui, c’est mon petit frère. Il croit quoi, que j’allais l’abandonner à son sort ?! Il veut quoi, me remplacer ?!

Je serre les dents pour ne rien laisser paraître, comme d’habitude. De toute façon, mes yeux doivent être tellement éclatés que jamais Luffy ne pourrait déceler la moindre trace de colère. Le bon côté de la chose.

\- Ouais, pas d’quoi, réponds-je, sec. Allez, salut.

_\- Salut, et bon courage..._

Je raccroche et rends son portable à mon frère avant qu’il ne fasse un vol plané à travers la pièce. J’t’en foutrais des « bon courage », trou du cul va.

\- Merci Ace...

Tsss. Je le serre un peu plus contre moi et il vient s’asseoir sur mes genoux pour se lover confortablement. Il me prend par les sentiments, en plus... Je renonce à mon roulage et l’emmène avec moi au fond du canapé. Il se retrouve carrément allongé sur moi et en profite pour coller son nez dans mon cou. J’aime tellement quand il fait ça. Le serrer dans mes bras, j’en ai envie souvent, trop souvent. Je voudrais lui faire comprendre à quel point je tiens à lui. Des fois, ça me créé presque comme une douleur de ne pas pouvoir trouver de mots assez fort pour lui expliquer comme il est important pour moi.

Alors je le garde bien lové contre mon cœur et je me surprends à espérer que jamais personne ne me remplacera jamais dans le sien. Partir pour cette fac de chiotte et cette coloc’ avec Sab’ a été la pire connerie de ma vie. Je le regrette pas non plus car j’y ai fait des rencontres de fou et putain, qu’est-ce qu’on a pu s’éclater avec mon meilleur pote ! Mais être séparé de Luffy pendant deux ans, ça a créé une distance qui ne me plaît pas. Il a grandi sans moi, il a fait plein d’expériences sans moi, il a rencontré d’autres gens sans moi. Le nouvel entourage de Lu’, je le connais pas et ça m’inquiète. Est-ce que ce sont des gens biens ? Est-ce qu’ils sont à la hauteur de mon petit frère ?

Pour l’instant je n’en sais rien, mais je compte bien le découvrir rapidement.

.

_\- Tryo – Ce que l’on s’aime -_

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace, calme toi. T’es chou mais calme toi !
> 
> See you <3


	4. Thanks

Deux jours sont passés depuis que j'ai rallumé mon portable, et j'me sens reprendre pied, ça fait vraiment du bien. Ace avait raison, j'aurais jamais dû faire le mort avec les potes. Avec eux, je sais que j'suis plus vraiment seul. J'ai parlé avec un petit peu tout le monde par sms et ça m'a amusé autant que ça m'a touché de constater leurs différentes tactiques d'approche. Si Nami, Chopper et Usopp ont pas pu s'empêcher de me redemander si j'avais besoin de parler et tout le tralala, Sanji, Zoro et même Robin ont, eux, plutôt fait style de rien et discutaient normalement. Et chacun à leur manière, ils se sont empressés de me remonter le moral. J'ai jamais autant reçu de vidéos débiles à regarder. J'crois que j'me suis découvert une nouvelle passion pour les vidéos d'animaux filmés en gros plan avec un grand angle.

Pour améliorer encore plus mon moral, Sabo est arrivé à l'appart ce matin pour déposer ses valises pendant une semaine minimum et c'est juste beaucoup trop bien d'être réunis tous les trois ensemble depuis tout c'temps ! En plus pour fêter ça, Ace nous a préparé un déjeuner bien gras en mode brunch œuf-bacon –et MON DIEU voir Ace me préparer un œuf-bacon géant juste pour moi, c'est juste le meilleur truc du MONDE- !

Dommage que la bonne ambiance se soit carapatée dès que mon frère a dû retourner s'occuper de la paperasse des parents.

J'essaie de pas me laisser atteindre par sa colère qui atteint de plus en plus des piques flippantes, mais c'est compliqué de passer outre quand il en est à hurler dans l'appart de rage comme ça. J'suis doublement content que Sab' soit arrivé, d'ailleurs. Il est le meilleur pour savoir comment le temporiser.

J'me suis enfermé dans ma chambre pour continuer ma partie de Zelda tranquillement, vu qu'Ace est toujours au tél avec je sais pas quel genre de crétin, encore. Tout c'que je sais, c'est qu'il a déjà insulté deux personnes différentes depuis tout à l'heure et que ça risque pas d'aller en s'arrangeant vu comment ils le font poireauter trois plombes à chaque fois qu'il change d'interlocuteur.

D'un coup, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée me fait sursauter. Chelou, il est 16h et on attend personne. Peut-être les voisins qui viennent se plaindre des cris d'Ace... ?

J'ai pas le temps de sortir dans le couloir que Sabo est déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Salut... ? Ah, j'te connais toi, non ?

Je hausse un sourcil, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève au dehors.

\- Euh oui, bonjour ! On-on vient voir Luffy !

Usopp ! J'accours près de mon deuxième frère et je les vois agglutinés dans le couloir, mais genre TOUS ! Même Franky et Brook, je le crois pas !

\- LES GARS !

Je me jette sur eux et j'crois que c'est le meilleur câlin collectif de toute ma vie. Je les ai pas vu depuis une semaine mais c'est comme si que des mois étaient passés. Ça me fait un bien fou de les voir !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? M'enjaillé-je en les regardant les uns après les autres, mes yeux s'étant probablement transformés en étoiles.

\- On est venus te voir, tiens ! Répond Nami en me frottant affectueusement la tête.

\- Et oui, c'est une visite surpriiiise ! S'extasie Chopper en s'agrippant à moi de toutes ses forces.

\- J'espère que t'es SUPERRRRR content de nous voir ?!

\- Vous imaginez pas à quel point ! Venez, rentrez !

Je me décale pour les laisser passer et croise au passage le regard éberlué d'Ace qui les observe un par un alors qu'il est toujours au tél. Le pauvre, il devait pas s'y attendre non plus, à celle-là !

\- Pour ceux qui les connaissent pas, j'vous présente Ace, mon frère, et Sabo son meilleur pote ! C'est aussi un peu mon frère, mais pas officiellement vu qu'il refuse de trinquer avec moi.

Je les vois hausser un sourcil d'incompréhension et Sab' roule des yeux en se marrant.

\- Faites pas attention. Enchantés de vous rencontrer enfin, la bande à Luffy ! Même si je connaissais déjà Usopp !

\- Ouais, content de te revoir ! S'exclame mon pote brun. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'avais pas déménagé avec Ace ?

\- J'suis venu un peu en renfort, explique-t-il avec son éternel sourire bienveillant que j'aime tellement. Ace est perdu sans moi, faut pas que je l'abandonne trop longtemps, sinon il régresse au stade de nourrisson !

Ça m'fait rire, mais on est interrompu direct par un hurlement du concerné.

\- MAIS COMMENT ÇA VOUS EN AVEZ PAS LA PREUVE ?! J'VOUS DIS QUE J'VOUS AI ENVOYÉ LA PUTAIN D'ATTESTATION DE DÉCÈS ET LE LIVRET DE FAMILLE Y'A TROIS JOURS, IL VOUS FAUT QUOI DE PLUS ?! QUE J'AILLE DÉTERRER LEURS CADAVRES ET QUE J'VIENNE VOUS LES FOUTRE SUR VOTRE PUTAIN DE BUREAU ?!

Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je précise que ça refroidit l'ambiance direct... ? J'ai un poignard fictif qui vient de m'ouvrir le bide. C'est exactement pour ça que j'suis vraiment soulagé que Sabo soit là. Quand il est dans cet état-là, il se rend même plus compte de ce qu'il y a autour de lui. Il se rend même plus compte des horreurs qu'il peut dire. J'lui en veux pas une seule seconde, je sais qu'il en bave. Mais ça m'fait mal malgré moi. Ça m'fait mal et ça m'tue qu'il doive se mettre dans des états pareils. Tout ça parce qu'il est obligé d'assumer pour deux.

\- Vous allez dans ta chambre, Lu' ? Me suggère doucement Sabo d'un ton plus qu'équivoque, avant de se diriger vers mon frère pour essayer de capter son attention.

J'entraîne vite mes amis dans le couloir et j'prends grand soin de refermer rapidement la porte derrière moi. On est pas le genre de groupe hyper calme d'habitude, alors là ça m'fait drôle de les voir –déjà tous les huit agglutinés dans ma petite chambre-, et surtout aussi silencieux. J'vois Robin qui s'intéresse directement aux quelques livres qui se battent en duel sur mon étagère, Brook qui semble s'amuser des posters de Fall Out Boy, Sum 41 et The Offspring que j'ai accroché aux murs et Nami et Chopper qui s'attendrissent devant mes peluches. La moitié d'entre eux sont jamais rentrés ici. C'est nul de leur donner un premier accueil pareil.

\- Désolé pour ça...

\- T'excuse pas Luffy, claque Franky à côté de moi, mortellement sérieux. Ça doit pas être marrant pour ton frangin en c'moment.

\- Non, ça l'est pas... Réponds-je en tirant une tête de trois kilomètres de long.

Je m'assois sur le lit entre Zoro et Nami et jette de nouveau un œil à Robin qui feuillette un de mes bouquins.

\- C'est des livres pour le lycée et le collège, t'sais ceux que t'es obligé d'acheter et de faire semblant de lire, l'informé-je.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais, me répond-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Déjà que tu n'es pas un grand lecteur, cela m'étonnait de trouver les Pensées de Pascal dans ta chambre.

\- J'sais même pas qui c'est c'Pascal, soupiré-je.

\- Oh, c'est juste l'auteur qu'on a étudié tout un trimestre l'année dernière, mais c'est pas grave Luffy, on va dire qu'on t'en veut pas, réplique Nami tout en roulant des yeux, ce qui m'fait bien rire.

\- Comment ça va, alors ? Demande d'un seul coup Sanji, au moins aussi sérieux que Franky.

\- Ace tient le coup quand même ? Rajoute Zoro à mes côtés.

Je soupire. J'avais peut-être pas forcément envie de parler de ça avec eux pour nos retrouvailles, mais j'dois dire que cette histoire me plombe tellement que ça va me faire forcément du bien de vider un peu mon sac.

\- C'est pas évident... Soupiré-je. J'crois qu'Ace a jamais eu à gérer de l'administratif comme ça, et vu que c'est « un gamin » pour plein de gens, il m'dit qu'apparemment y'en a qui le prennent pas au sérieux ou qui essaient de le plumer.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est lui qui doit s'occuper ça ? M'interroge Brook. Il ne peut pas demander de l'aide à un membre de votre famille ? Une tante ou un oncle peut-être ?

\- Y'a bien la sœur de mon père, Betty... Mais c'est un peu délicat avec elle. Papa et elle s'étaient brouillés sévère il y a quelques années, on l'a revu là, aux obsèques, et elle a proposé à Ace de lui filer un coup de main... Mais en fait Ace s'est rendu compte il y a quelques jours qu'elle en avait profité pour fouiller dans leurs affaires persos. J'connais pas trop les détails, mais elle est toujours en colère contre mon père, quoi. Et au final ça s'est fini en dispute bien violente et Ace l'a envoyé se faire voir.

Un silence pas super agréable suit mon explication. J'me doute qu'ils analysent la situation et qu'ils doivent en conclure que c'est pas la super fête.

\- Et ton grand-père alors ? Demande soudainement Usopp.

\- Il s'est cassé le fémur y'a quelques mois, tu t'rappelles ?

\- Oh c'est vrai ! Désolé...

\- Et alors ? S'étonne Sanji en fronçant les sourcils. Il peut pas aider Ace pour les démarches téléphoniques, au moins ?

\- Ben... En fait, Ace veut pas. Jiji est le seul dont on soit vraiment proche dans la famille et qui s'est vraiment occupé de nous avec nos parents, et même s'il l'avouera jamais, je sais qu'Ace tient beaucoup à lui... J'pense qu'il cherche à le préserver, ajouté-je avec un petit sourire attendri.

Mais j'vois Zoro faire le même rictus contrarié que notre pote blond.

\- Donc il a décidé de tout encaisser tout seul, quoi. Il est pas un peu maso, ton frangin... ?

Je hausse les épaules. Ace a réussi le miracle d'être encore plus borné que moi, alors j'ai pris l'habitude avec le temps de ne plus vraiment me poser de question quand il a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

\- Et du côté de ta mère ? Me demande Robin. Il n'y a personne ?

\- Si y'a bien son frère, Shanks, mais... C'est un peu, euh...

Je m'agite nerveusement sur mon lit. J'adore mon oncle Shanks, vraiment. Quand j'étais plus petit, il était un véritable modèle pour moi. Fut un temps où il habitait carrément avec nous, Maman l'ayant dépanné pendant une période un peu compliquée de sa vie. Et c'était vraiment une année géniale qu'on a passé ensemble. Mais, pour reprendre les mots de mes parents, c'est pas le type le plus _stable_ qui soit. Et d'aussi loin que j'me souvienne il a toujours été pas mal porté sur le rhum...

Mais ça s'est empiré après la mort de son meilleur ami, Benn. À partir de là, il a carrément sombré dans une boucle sans fin et j'ai vu des centaines de fois ma mère s'arracher les cheveux à essayer d'le sortir de là, en vain. Et c'est mon père –et même un peu Ace qui était déjà grand-, qui l'ont finalement convaincu d'arrêter les frais, après des années de bataille dans l'vide. On a toujours un contact régulier avec lui, mais c'est plus l'homme rêveur et passionné qui me racontait des histoires incroyables que j'ai connu étant petit. Juste un pilier de bar bourré h24 qui a pas dû dessoûler depuis cinq bonnes années...

Et ça m'fait mal de l'dire à haute voix. Mais j'sais très bien qu'on peut pas compter sur lui en ce moment. Il vient de perdre sa petite sœur et je sais qu'ça va rien arranger pour lui. Aux obsèques, il nous a serré dans ses bras à nous en casser les côtes et il est resté à nos côtés tout le long de la cérémonie, mais ça l'a pas empêché d'arriver puant l'alcool à trois kilomètres et de s'enfiler verre sur verre pendant la commémoration familiale à l'appart. Il avait les yeux dans le vague tout le long de la journée et j'crois que son cerveau a bugué à un moment donné, car il semblait prendre conscience qu'à moitié de c'qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Depuis la semaine dernière, comme Jiji, il nous appelle hyper régulièrement, mais vu qu'il est limite compréhensible une fois sur deux, ça m'fait plus de mal qu'autre chose de l'avoir au téléphone. J'veux pas l'rejeter, mais comme Ace m'a dit, j'ai déjà assez à encaisser pour l'instant...

Je zieute mes amis qui attendent que j'continue, et j'finis par déglutir bruyamment.

\- Il peut pas s'occuper de nous... Pour certaines raisons.

J'me sens tellement mal d'être incapable d'en parler. J'me déteste, vraiment. J'crois qu'même Usopp et Zoro sont pas au courant d'ça. Mais c'est même pas vraiment parce que j'ai honte de Shanks, mais plutôt parce que j'supporte pas ce qu'il est devenu. J'supporte pas de savoir qu'il est sûrement hyper malheureux et que j'peux rien y faire.

\- Donc... Y'a qu'Ace qui peut s'occuper de tout ça... Conclut Franky d'une voix traînante. Et bah putain...

Je baisse la tête. Ouais, « putain » comme il dit.

\- Rappelle-moi l'âge qu'il a ? Me demande Nami.

\- Vingt ans.

\- Oh, le pauvre... Tu lui diras que s'il a besoin de soutien, hein...

Je la vois se pincer les lèvres, l'air de réprimer un sourire. Robin se met à rire et j'vois Sanji se décomposer à côté de moi.

\- T'es pas sérieuse Nami-swan... ! Pleurniche-t-il alors que je hausse un sourcil.

\- De quoi ? Les questionné-je en les regardant tous tour à tour, complétement largué.

\- Il est célibataire, ton frère ? M'interroge de nouveau la rousse avec un sourire bizarre.

\- NAMI-SWAN !

\- Quoi ?! On sort pas ensemble toi et moi, que j'sache !

Sanji se met à croiser les bras en signe de bouderie et j'le vois claquer mécaniquement des dents. D'après Zoro, il fait ça quand il a grandement envie de fumer. Autant dire qu'il le fait hyper souvent donc, surtout pendant les cours. Et là, c'est clairement parce qu'il aime pas que Nami s'approche des mecs. Autant les nanas ça le dérange pas –il disait trop rien quand elle sortait avec Vivi, c'était même leur fan numéro un-, autant quand c'est des gars, il a une sorte de pulsion protectrice chelou envers elle, comme s'il avait peur que ces types lui fassent du mal ou j'sais pas quoi...

Du coup, je capte enfin : Nami a des vues sur Ace... ?

J'me sens rougir légèrement malgré moi, mal à l'aise. J'vois pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, c'est pas comme si y'avait la moindre chance qu'ils sortent ensemble un jour, et heureusement.

... Pourquoi _heureusement_ ? J'sais pas.

Un autre cri venant du salon nous parvient, m'arrachant à mes pensées et me mettant encore plus mal à l'aise. Ça y est, il insulte une troisième personne apparemment. On entend vaguement Sabo essayer de le calmer, suivit d'un fracas. Il a encore dû envoyer un truc voler contre un mur... Les deux dernières fois, c'était que la télécommande et un cendrier, mais j'ai peur qu'il finisse par casser un des bibelots de Maman sans s'en rendre compte... Et ça, ça me ferait bien mal.

Une main douce se pose sur mon dos et me fait légèrement sursauter. Je jette un œil à Zoro qui me couve du regard et j'me force à lui offrir un petit sourire, malgré mes yeux qui me piquent méchamment.

\- Mais au fait... Murmure soudainement Brook, comme s'il avait peur que mes frère nous entendent. Vu que tu n'es pas encore majeur, comment cela se passe pour toi ? Ace devient ton tuteur légal ?

Sept paires d'yeux curieuses se tournent vers moi. Ça, c'est la fameuse question à un million de berrys...

\- Ça te dérange si j'fume ? Me demande Sanji avant que je puisse répondre, et je m'empresse de lui répondre que non tant qu'il ouvre la fenêtre. Il continue tout en s'exécutant : Je suppose que tu as peu de chance de finir en foyer, puisqu'il est là et qu'il y a aussi ton grand-père, pas vrai ?

J'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai du mal à soutenir son regard. Sanji y connait un rayon sur ce sujet, malheureusement. Autant Zoro a enchaîné les foyers et les familles d'accueil depuis qu'il est tout petit, autant pour mon pote blond, ça fait pas si longtemps que ça qu'il a été arraché à sa famille. Il en parle quasiment jamais et on a fini par l'apprendre en rencontrant sa sœur et l'un de ses frères, mais tant qu'il avait l'air apaisé sur le sujet, ça me gênait pas d'entendre son histoire. Je sais qu'il adore son père adoptif, Zeff, malgré les disputes à répétition qu'ils ont tous les deux. Et même si ça va maintenant bien mieux avec une partie de sa fratrie, j'sais que Sanji a pas eu la chance d'avoir une autre famille pour le recueillir, contrairement à moi. C'est stupide d'être mal à l'aise à cause de ça, je l'sais bien pourtant. Toute cette histoire fait péter des plombs à mon cerveau, c'est flippant.

\- Ouais, j'connais pas trop les détails car selon l'assistant social qui nous gère, c'est pas hyper pressé pour le moment tant que j'ai un toit et qu'Ace s'occupe de moi. Genre, il nous a dit qu'ils nous laissent un peu de temps pour rebondir et tout... Apparemment, ça se jouerait entre Ace, mon grand-père et ma tante Betty... Y'aura sûrement rien d'officiel vu que j'ai dix-huit ans dans un peu plus de sept mois, mais va y avoir un suivi qui va être mis en place d'après ce que j'ai compris. S'ils viennent et qu'ils jugent qu'Ace s'occupe pas bien d'moi, ils me feront aller avec mon grand-père –s'il est sorti de la maison de repos-, ou avec... Ben ma tante...

\- Et ça serait pas bien avec ta tante ? S'empresse de demander Chopper en notant mon hésitation.

\- Ben... J'la connais pas beaucoup. Mon père et elle se sont brouillés, j'devais avoir dix ou onze ans... Et elle est un peu bizarre. Genre hyper stricte, tout l'contraire de mes parents. Et puis surtout, elle habite super loin... J'ai pas envie de devoir changer de lycée...

J'en vois certains faire des gros yeux. Ben ouais, je sais qu'ils en ont pas envie non plus. Si j'dois déménager chez ma tante, même pour quelques mois, ça sera quelques mois où on s'verra quasiment pas.

\- De toute façon, j'veux pas être séparé d'Ace, annoncé-je, résolu. Il a déjà pris la décision de tout lâcher pour revenir vivre ici avec moi et il changera pas d'avis. Ça m'dérange un peu qu'il abandonne tout comme ça pour moi, mais j'me sens pas de devoir quitter cet appart et d'être loin d'lui.

\- Pourtant, t'étais déjà loin de lui depuis qu'il est parti à la fac... Me fait remarquer Usopp.

\- Mais c'est plus pareil maintenant, me devance Zoro.

\- Ouais, surenchérit Sanji. C'est normal qu'ils aient beaucoup plus besoin l'un de l'autre aujourd'hui. Je te comprends Luffy. Si j'avais pas eu ma soeur quand on a perdu notre mère, j'aurais certainement pas aussi bien tenu le coup, je pense...

\- C'est vrai... Note finalement mon pote frisé. Surtout que vous êtes sacrément proches, tous les deux.

Ça m'fait sourire. C'est vrai qu'on s'dit tout, Ace et moi. C'est le meilleur grand frère du monde et on était vraiment comme les deux doigts d'la main avant, collés tout le temps l'un à l'autre dès qu'y'avait pas école. Un peu moins quand il a commencé à sortir avec ses potes à la fin du collège et au lycée, mais ça nous empêchait pas de se raconter tout et de continuer à faire pas mal de conneries ensemble.

Et le voilà qui hurle encore. J'entends sa voix qui part dans les aigus et ça sent vraiment pas bon, quand c'est comme ça. Ça faisait vraiment un bail que je l'avais pas vu aussi enragé. Même moi j'ai du mal à le calmer quand il est comme ça. C'est un peu comme si _ce truc_ en lui prenait l'dessus temporairement...

\- Ça vous dit pas qu'on sorte un coup ? Propose soudainement Franky avec un ton léger. J'suis sûr que t'as pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de te balader depuis la semaine dernière Luffy !

\- Nan, c'est vrai, j'ai dû sortir deux fois pour faire les courses...

\- Deux fois ?! S'étrangle Brook. Mon bon ami, tu as grand besoin de prendre l'air !

\- Ouais, et nous aussi... Entends-je rajouter Usopp dans sa barbe.

Même pas j'lui en tiens rigueur, ça m'fait plus sourire qu'autre chose. Moi non plus je serais pas super frais si j'allais chez lui et que j'entendais sa mère péter un câble en boucle dans la pièce d'à côté.

Je sors en premier de la chambre pour tâter le terrain et j'vois que mes « deux » frères sont assis sur le canapé, la main de Sabo tenant fermement l'épaule d'Ace qui fulmine à côté, le téléphone toujours à l'oreille. J'devine qu'il tente de garder une voix calme. C'est clair qu'insulter des gens qui sont censés nous aider va pas arranger les choses, même si lesdits gens nous prennent pour des jambons...

On arrive finalement tous ensemble dans le couloir et je leur annonce qu'on va faire un petit tour pour prendre l'air, mais là j'vois les yeux de mon frère se révulser et il bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas où ?

Ça me fige une seconde, parce que je comprends pas sa réaction. J'voudrais la mettre sur le compte de son énervement, mais j'vois clairement de l'inquiétude dans son regard et ça me perturbe.

\- T'inquiète, on va... Euh...

\- On va aller à la superette à côté, déjà, me coupe Zoro derrière moi. On revient vite, t'inquiète pas.

J'assiste, complétement scotché, au lent mouvement des iris noirs qui glissent sur mon pote et qui passent de l'affolement à la colère en deux secondes chrono.

\- Pourquoi ? Y'a tout ce qu'il faut ici si vous avez faim.

Sa voix est glaciale. J'comprends vraiment pas sa réaction. Derrière lui je vois Sabo hausser un sourcil et ça me rassure un peu de voir qu'il a l'air aussi perplexe que moi.

\- On va faire prendre l'air à ton bro' mec, ça va lui faire du bien ! S'exclame joyeusement Franky. T'en fais pas on te l'ramène en entier ! Promis, craché !

J'le sens qui se calme un peu, mais son regard inquisiteur balaie mon pote de haut en bas.

\- T'inquiète pas Ace, on reste juste en bas, ajouté-je en lui faisant un de mes maxi-sourires qui, j'espère, va suffire à le calmer. C'est pas très sympa de ma part car c'est mon arme ultime contre lui puisqu'il me résiste jamais avec, mais là il a beaucoup trop besoin d'être apaisé.

Et bingo ça marche direct. Il m'envoie un regard aussi attendri qu'inquiet et il me frotte la tête doucement avant de répondre à son interlocuteur au téléphone. Ça calme l'ambiance et on s'apprête à sortir, quand je l'entends ajouter à la volée :

\- Lu', prends ton portable quand même.

J'lui montre que je l'ai dans ma poche avec un sourire et on finit enfin par sortir.

On descend les escaliers dans un silence de mort. J'crois que ça les a bien refroidi, cet échange. Ça m'soule, ils voient pas Ace sous son meilleur jour alors que c'est un gars absolument génial, en temps normal.

On sort enfin dans la rue et j'ouvre mes bras et mes poings en grand pour en profiter ! Mais j'les vois continuer à avancer sur les dalles, alors que j'm'arrête net.

\- Vous allez où ? Demandé-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils se tournent vers moi, ne semblant pas comprendre ma question.

\- Ben, faire un tour, me répond Sanji. La tête d'algue a proposé qu'on aille à la superette, t'as déjà oublié ?

\- J't'emmerde, pourquoi tu m'insultes ?! Râle Zoro à côté.

\- C'est pas une insulte, c'est ton nom.

\- Mais la ferme !

\- Tu veux pas y aller Luffy ? Les interrompt Nami en haussant un sourcil. C'est juste à côté hein.

\- Mais j'ai dit à Ace que j'restais en bas ! Je leur fais rappeler.

Un blanc me répond et j'les vois tous faire les yeux ronds.

\- Ça va Luffy, c'est juste à côté, me fait remarquer Usopp. Ton frère va pas appeler la police parce qu'on va sur la placette cinq minutes.

Euuh... Ouais, j'imagine que non. Mais bon. Ace est inquiet pour moi et j'comprends totalement pourquoi, j'ai pas envie de lui faire peur parce qu'il sait pas où j'suis. Après Usopp a pas tort, c'est vraiment juste à côté...

\- Ramène toi, m'ordonne Nami en m'attrapant le bras et en commençant à me traîner avec eux.

J'me laisse faire, non sans jeter un coup d'œil anxieux à une des fenêtres du troisième étage de l'immeuble.

On arrive à la superette et Chopper et moi on s'extasie devant le rayon bonbon, tandis que j'entends Sanji râler derrière nous qu'on est des vrais sacs d'aimer des merdes pareilles. Ça m'fait penser que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas mangé au resto de son père et j'lui demande si j'pourrais venir squatter dans pas longtemps. Et comme d'habitude à chaque fois qu'on lui parle de sa cuisine, ses yeux se mettent à pétiller. Il aime beaucoup trop nous nourrir, j'trouve ça génial. Si c'était pas un de mes meilleurs potes, j'le demanderais en mariage pour qu'il me fasse à manger toute ma vie. Et ça serait une vie de rêve, j'en peux plus.

Nami me sort de ma rêverie en me tirant l'oreille pour me faire remarquer que j'suis en train de baver, mais une vibration dans ma poche l'interrompt : Ace. Il me demande où je suis.

Je déglutis. J'leur avais bien dit, pourtant. J'vois Robin et ses yeux de lynx qui aperçoit le message et qui m'envoie un regard indéchiffrable –comme d'habitude, en somme-, mais elle me dit rien. Je les presse pour qu'ils passent à la caisse et je les entends râler, mais j'veux vite retourner au moins devant l'immeuble. J'prends le temps de prévenir Ace et deux minutes plus tard, on se pose sur les marches du perron et j'sens ma nervosité redescendre en flèche dès que j'aperçois la tête de mon frère dépasser du balcon du salon. J'lui fais signe et j'reviens à mes potes, mais j'constate qu'ils me regardent bizarrement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben... Amorce Usopp avec une grimace. C'est juste que...

\- Vous êtes vraiment très proches toi et Ace ! L'interrompt Robin. Je trouve ça adorable.

\- Ah oui t'as vu... ! Lui réponds-je en lui souriant de toutes mes dents. C'est bête mais ça m'fait plaisir qu'elle l'ait remarqué. Au point qu'je garde mon sourire idiot floqué sur mon visage.

J'espère qu'on restera proches toute notre vie, lui et moi. Que nos copain(e)s respectif(ve)s nous sépareront pas comme ça a pu arriver avec mon père et sa sœur... Enfin pas que c'était la faute de Maman non plus... En plus d'après ce que me disait Papa, ils avaient jamais été trop sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux, même quand ils étaient petits.

J'trouve ça dommage quand même. Un frère ou une sœur, c'est l'un des trucs les plus cools qui puissent nous arriver et j'suis bien placé pour le dire. Quand j'vois les relations qu'a Sanji avec ses propres frères alors qu'eux sont carrément quadruplés par exemple, j'trouve que c'est vraiment du gâchis.

\- Au fait Luffy, m'interpelle soudainement Zoro, me faisant redescendre de ma rêverie dans laquelle j'devais être plongé depuis quelques longues secondes. Ça va, niveau thune ? J'suppose que vous pouvez pas encore toucher l'argent de vos parents ? Comment ça se passe du coup ?

J'le vois qui fronce méchamment les sourcils. C'est un peu son rictus habituel 'faut dire, mais j'commence à connaître les différents niveaux depuis l'temps. Et là j'comprends qu'il se fait du souci. J'aime trop ce type.

\- Ouais, pour l'instant on est sur les économies d'Ace et sur l'argent que nous a envoyé Jiji...

Rien que là, je vois déjà que la plupart d'entre eux se décomposent sur place. Ouais, j'étais dans le même état quand le frangin me l'a annoncé y'a deux jours...

\- ... Et si nous parlions d'autre chose que des mauvaises nouvelle ?! S'exclame soudainement Brook en chantonnant à moitié. Personnellement je ne peux pas rester longtemps, j'ai une répétition à 18h. Et je préfèrerais utiliser mon temps pour te redonner le sourire, mon cher Luffy !

Brook, ce mec trop cool. C'est celui que je vois le moins dans notre groupe mais il est toujours le premier à nous suivre dans nos délires avec Usopp et Chopper et j'trouve ça génial. Jamais on croirait qu'on a douze ans de différence, lui et moi.

Il sort son violon de son étui et commence à vérifier les cordes.

\- Il me semble que tu m'avais demandé une faveur il y a quelques mois... Commence-t-il, soudainement un peu trop mystérieux pour être honnête. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de m'y pencher avant et je te présente toutes mes excuses pour cela, mais je me suis permis de me rattraper ces derniers jours.

Je hausse un sourcil et il commence à jouer... Et je reconnais immédiatement les notes de Thunderstruck d'AC/DC et mes yeux se transforment en étoiles.

\- WOOOOOOOOOOOH TROP COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL !

Il nous gratifie d'un mini concert improvisé absolument extra. Même moi qui y connait rien en musique, je devine que ça soit être chaud vu comme le morceau est déjà rapide de base, mais mon pote enchaîne les notes avec une facilité déconcertante et j'ai rarement vu son poignet qui tient l'archet aller aussi vite.

Ça attire même quelques voisins à leur fenêtre, puisqu'il a le droit à des applaudissements à la fin de la chanson. Son rire sonore et ravi résonne en écho contre l'immeuble et on part tous dans des commentaires et des compliments enjoués, avant de dévier sur des idioties.

Et j'ai complétement retrouvé ma bonne humeur.

J'ai quand même pas à m'plaindre : en plus d'avoir un frère parfait, j'ai aussi les meilleurs amis du monde.

.

_\- Volbeat - Thanks -_

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à m'excuser de ce que je fais subir à Shanks dans cette fic... Mais je voulais qu'il soit présent sans l'être. Donc voilà.
> 
> Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre, même si c'est juste via vos like et vos follows ! Cette histoire me tient vraiment beaucoup à coeur, donc vous n'imaginez pas comme je suis heureuse de constater qu'elle plaît !
> 
> À bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Manger c'est tricher

\- J'en ai une, j'en ai une ! Hurlé-je en sautillant sur place.

\- Houla, pourquoi je le sens pas... Souffle Nami.

\- C'est un schtroumpf, il court, il court...

\- ... Oui ? M'invite à continuer Sanji en haussant un sourcil.

\- Et là il tombe et il se fait un bleu.

J'explose de rire à m'en rouler par terre et j'trouve ça tellement drôle que j'me moque qu'y'ait que Chopper et Brook qui m'suivent. J'aperçois rapidement les autres soupirer bruyamment et rouler des yeux. Y'a que Robin qui rigole un peu, merci bien !

\- Rob', tu vas quand même pas m'faire croire que tu trouves ça drôle ?! S'étrangle Franky.

\- La blague en elle-même est incroyablement lamentable, répond-t-elle les yeux pétillants, c'est de voir qu'elle amuse autant ces trois-là qui me fait rire... !

\- J'suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'elle est en train de se foutre de votre humour nul, les gars... Raille Usopp en nous avisant d'un air supérieur.

\- Mais c'était marrant ! Se défend Chopper, révulsé.

\- C'est vous qu'avez aucun humour ! M'amusé-je à ses côtés.

J'sais pas depuis combien de temps on est ici à faire les idiots, mais ça fait vraiment un bien fou. J'avais toujours regardé d'un mauvais œil les groupes de types bizarres qui traînaient en bas des immeubles de cette façon, mais j'dois reconnaître que ça a des bons côtés. Respirer de l'air frais –même si pollué, on va pas s'mentir-, à pleins poumons comme ça, ça me donne l'impression de revivre. En fait, j'me rends compte que rester enfermer chez moi h24 avec Ace dans l'appart de nos parents ne fait que remuer la plaie. Faut que je sorte un peu. J'ai _besoin_ de sortir un peu plus. J'le réalise, maintenant. Et ça tombe bien, j'ai huit potes géniaux prêts à m'emmener faire des débilités avec eux.

\- Et coucou !

On sursaute tous avant de capter que c'est simplement Sabo qui sort tout juste du hall.

\- Sab' ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'interrogé-je en trottinant jusqu'à lui.

\- J'vais pas te demander si tu t'amuses bien puisqu'on entend vos rires résonner jusque dans le salon ! Rigole-t-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

\- Shishishi, désolé !

\- T'excuses pas Lu', ça m'fait plaisir si tu t'éclates !

Et moi, ça m'fait méga plaisir de le voir. Depuis qu'ils sont partis à la fac avec Ace, j'ai dû l'revoir trois ou quatre fois à peine en deux ans et j'réalise que maintenant qu'il m'a grave manqué. Fut un temps où je le considérais vraiment comme mon deuxième frère, vu comment il était tout l'temps fourré chez nous. Et comme il a pas la meilleure relation qui soit avec ses parents, c'est même arrivé qu'il passe deux-trois Noël avec nous. Autant dire qu'à un moment donné, c'était nous trois contre le monde. Et même si j'étais clairement leur victime attitrée parfois, j'adorais les suivre partout dans leurs bêtises. J'suis tellement excité qu'il passe une semaine entière avec nous que j'lui roulerais bien une pelle juste pour me marrer, tiens !

\- J'voulais te prévenir que j'vais sortir un peu Ace, ce soir, continue-t-il. Je crois qu'il a grand besoin de se vider un peu la tête.

Sortir Ace ? C'est vrai que j'peux dire de moi, mais mon frangin aussi doit avoir bien besoin de voir un peu autre chose. J'me demande même s'il en a pas encore plus besoin que moi...

\- C'est une trop bonne idée Sabo !

\- Je sais je sais... ! Plaisante-t-il en prenant une voix légèrement pompeuse. Du coup, histoire que tu restes pas tout seul, on voulait vous proposer de faire une soirée à l'appart, si vous en avez envie.

Il balaie mes potes de son regard bienveillant en disant ça, et moi j'ai clairement mes yeux qui se mettent à pétiller.

\- Une soirée avec l'appart rien qu'à nous ? C'est trop coooooool !

Ça le fait rire, évidemment.

\- C'est sûr que ça va beaucoup changer de nos soirées habituelles, tiens, fait remarquer Sanji avec un sourire narquois. En plus, j'te ferais remarquer que ton salon est plus petit que celui des trois zigotos.

Les trois zigotos, c'est Robin, Brook et Zoro. Le jour même de ses dix-huit ans, Zoro a quitté directement le foyer dans lequel il était pour emménager en colocation avec les deux autres, via une annonce qu'il avait trouvé sur le net. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on a fait la connaissance de Robin, Brook et Franky. Ça fait genre six bons mois maintenant et avec toutes les soirées qu'on a fait là-bas, on a eu le temps de tisser des sacrés liens. Leur appart est devenu notre QG officiel depuis bien longtemps, à tel point qu'on a même décidé de le surnommer le « _Sunny »_. « Parce qu'il met de soleil dans nos soirées », pour reprendre l'idée de Franky.

Et c'est vrai que leur appart' est carrément trop cool comparé au nôtre. Ils ont un immense salon avec une grande cuisine ouverte que Sanji adore squatter pour nous faire péter le ventre à chaque soirée et leur balcon doit faire facilement deux fois la taille de celui qui s'ouvre sur notre salon...

Mais faire une soirée chez moi, c'est jamais arrivé. Aucun intérêt finalement, puisqu'on avait le Sunny et que mes parents étaient pas le genre à être dérangés par le fait que j'découche. Mais pour une fois que l'occasion se présente, j'dois bien reconnaître que ça m'tente bien...

Au moins, j'aurais pas à dormir sur leur clic-clac défoncé en étant obligé d'utiliser les fesses d'Usopp comme oreiller.

\- Et ben du coup, vous avez quartier libre ce soir ! Conclut Sabo. Tant que vous cassez rien, mais je suppose que j'ai pas à m'inquiéter...

Il a bizarrement ralenti la cadence à la fin de sa phrase et se met à froncer méchamment les sourcils.

\- ... Je parle comme un vieux.

J'explose de rire avant de lui broyer l'épaule en tapant dessus pour le « réconforter ».

\- T'inquiète pas Papy, j'te promets qu'on va attendre un peu avant de te coller en maison de retraite !

Il essaie de me choper, mais il est bien moins vif que mon frangin. Il se met à me courir après en me menaçant alors que je détale autour de mes potes en riant aux éclats pour lui échapper.

Finalement, on finit par se mettre d'accord pour remonter et se poser, mais Brook et Franky nous interpellent.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous accompagner, j'ai ma répétition suivi d'un concert ce soir... !

\- Ah c'est vrai Brook, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure en plus ! Me rappelé-je. Dommage...

\- La même pour moi ! Annonce le bleu. J'ai un taf de fou en ce moment, j'm'étais juste libéré pour passer te voir, Bro' !

\- C'est trop cool de ta part Franky, merci !

On se fait notre check secret et hyper compliqué qui dure quatre heures et qu'on a mis des jours à travailler, sous les soupirs lassés des autres et le rire de Sabo.

\- On s'en r'fait une au Sunny bientôt, j'compte sur toi ! Lance-t-il avant de s'éloigner avec Brook.

\- Carrément !

On remonte rapidement à l'appart et j'invite tout le monde à se mettre à l'aise, tandis qu'Ace sort de la salle de bain au même moment, torse nu et s'essuyant vivement ses cheveux trempés. J'suis quasiment sûr d'entendre Nami pousser un petit couinement derrière moi et j'peux pas m'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil blasé.

Bon, après... Est-ce que j'peux vraiment lui en vouloir ? Pas sûr. J'suis pas le mieux placé pour en parler, mais c'est vrai qu'il a un potentiel sacrément sexy, mon frangin. Il a toujours eu une bonne musculature, mais depuis qu'il est entré en STAPS, j'dois bien avouer qu'il a choppé une silhouette à en tomber par terre. Ajoutés à ça les nombreux tatouages qui parsèment son corps dans tous les sens, j'dois bien dire que s'il était pas mon frère... Euh...

J'me sens dévier sévère, là. Calme toi Luffy. Et range ces vilains yeux qui se promènent un peu trop.

\- Hey, nous salue-t-il avec un air renfrogné que j'aime pas trop. Ça va Lu' ? C'était bien ?

\- Ouais, ça m'a fait grave du bien ! Et c'est cool que Sab' te fasse sortir aussi, tu l'as bien mérité !

Il marmonne dans sa barbe pour toute réponse en fuyant mon regard et je hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Comprends bien mon cher Luffy, embraye Sabo en posant lourdement son bras autour des épaules de mon frère, que l'ours qui te sert de pseudo-tuteur-provisoire n'avait aucune envie de t'abandonner à ton horrible sort ce soir et que je me retrouve obligé de le traîner par la peau du cou pour le faire bouger. Du coup, il est légèrement bougon, là...

\- Ferme-la un peu, grogne mon frangin en se dégageant de sa prise d'un coup sec.

Ça m'fait glousser comme un idiot. J'trouve ça trop mignon qu'Ace ait tant de mal que ça à se décoller de moi. Mais faut bien qu'il vive sa vie quand même, et puis de mon côté, j'ai plus dix ans.

J'le vois zieuter de nouveau mes potes de haut en bas comme tout à l'heure.

\- Il en manque pas deux, là ?

\- Franky et Brook ne pouvaient pas rester, me devance Nami avec un sourire charmeur. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Luffy, on te promet qu'on va en prendre grand soin !

Je roule des yeux : j'en peux plus d'elle. Et finalement, j'ai décidé que j'allais attendre avant de lui annoncer qu'elle a aucune chance. Histoire de la voir se décomposer bien comme il faut quand elle l'apprendra et de pouvoir me moquer allègrement d'elle.

Ouais j'suis méchant, c'est vrai. Mais ça m'énerve de la voir faire ça avec Ace, j'sais pas pourquoi.

\- Ouais, merci... Répond mon frère, à des kilomètres de l'engouement de mon amie rousse. C'était qui, d'ailleurs ? Ils sont pas au lycée, pas vrai ? Ou alors ils ont beaucoup redoublé et j'les plains beaucoup.

\- Nan nan ils sont pas au lycée ! Rigolé-je. Robin et Brook sont les colocs de Zoro, j't'en avais parlé par sms il me semble.

\- Ah ouais, c'est possible.

\- Et Franky est... Enfin, nous sortons ensemble, ajoute Robin avec un sourire un peu plus rayonnant que d'habitude.

Elle est trop mignooooonne ! Ça fait pas si longtemps que ça, entre eux deux. Avant, ils étaient juste meilleurs amis de longue date, mais même moi qui suis archi nul pour remarquer les petits trucs amoureux entre les gens, j'ai vite capté qu'leur relation pouvait pas juste être amicale. C'est un peu grâce à nous qu'ils se sont enfin déclarés l'un à l'autre, et j'dois bien avouer que ça a été un de nos coups de maître !

Et depuis, notre Robin qui était pas la fille la plus épanouie qui soit a l'air de carrément renaître. C'est trop génial de la voir comme ça. Elle s'éclate à sa fac d'Histoire, elle a une relation super avec Franky et elle profite à fond de nous dès qu'on passe à l'appart. Elle qui a eu une vie plutôt compliquée avant de nous rencontrer et qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis, j'crois qu'on a été une révélation pour elle. 'Pas pour nous vanter hein, m'enfin quand même un peu...

\- Ah ouais... Répond Ace à son attention. Et vous faites quoi dans la vie, tous les deux ?

\- Je suis en seconde année de licence d'Histoire et Franky travaille, il a son propre garage.

\- Un garage ? Répète mon frère en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement.

\- Oui, tu sais, là où on répare les voitures.

Je pouffe devant la tronche que tire Ace d'avoir été pris pour un idiot et j'suis pas l'seul, vu que Sanji, Usopp, Chopper et même Sabo me suivent. On est habitués à l'humour de Robin, mais j'crois que mon grognon de frère en est pas hyper fan, bizarrement.

Il prend même pas la peine de lui répondre et fuit dans sa chambre en marmonnant et j'peux plus tenir, j'explose de rire. C'est pas bien, j'vois bien qu'il est pas dans son assiette. Même s'il a toujours effectivement été un ours -pour reprendre le terme de Sabo-, il est quand même un peu plus enjoué en temps normal. Toute cette histoire lui colle une pression monstre, j'aime vraiment pas ça.

Du coup, je plante mes amis deux secondes et j'accours à sa suite pour l'attraper alors qu'il est en train de trier le propre du sale parmi sa tonne de vêtement qui jonche le sol. Il me frotte distraitement la tête sans même esquisser un geste pour se dégager.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, le poulpe ?

\- Rien, j'ai juste envie d'un câlin !

J'le vois sourire enfin et j'me sens tout de suite un peu mieux.

\- Laisse-moi mettre un t-shirt et j't'en fais un, même si tu l'mérites pas.

Pas cool ça. Je le lâche enfin et le laisse continuer sa recherche, avant de remarquer un nouveau tatouage que je connaissais pas qui dépasse de son pantalon que j'ai dû baisser sans m'en rendre compte, vu que j'peux apercevoir le haut de la raie de ses fesses. J'attrape son futal de l'index pour le tirer vers moi et le regarder de plus près, ce qui le fait presque hurler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Me claque-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur ses fesses pour remettre son pantalon. Si tu m'as mis du poil à gratter, j'te crame vivant !

\- Shishishishi mais c'est une super bonne idée ça ! M'exclamé-je joyeusement, avant d'ajouter nonchalamment en appuyant sur le dessin : J'le connais pas, celui-là.

\- Oh... Tu l'avais pas encore vu ? C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de te le montrer...

Il baisse finalement son pantalon pour que je le vois correctement et vu la position, j'ai la chance de pouvoir admirer une de ses fesses au passage, puisque le dessin prend en fait tout l'arrière de sa hanche.

J'reconnais facilement un phœnix aux étranges tons bleus et j'dois bien dire qu'il en jette. Pas que ses autres tatouages en jettent pas aussi, mais celui-là à déjà un côté un peu plus artistique que l'énorme tête de mort moustachue qu'il a dans l'dos, par exemple.

\- Il est trop classe ! M'exclamé-je en passant mes doigts dessus.

Mais mon sourire se fane rapidement.

\- ... Tu m'en as pas parlé avant...

Ace et ses tatouages, c'est une institution depuis qu'il les a commencé vers ses dix-sept ans. Il jubilait tellement que les parents acceptent déjà qu'il s'en fasse un et en plus qu'ils lui offrent pour son anniversaire qu'il les a enchaîné dès qu'il avait assez d'argent de côté. Une partie de ses économies de ses premiers petits boulots sont passés là-dedans. Et dès qu'il avait un nouveau projet en tête, même un tout petit truc comme le mini chapeau de paille qu'il a dans le poignet –un hommage à moi-même, sans vouloir m'vanter-, j'étais le premier à qui il en parlait. À chaque fois.

Du coup, j'suis un peu déçu de découvrir celui-là sans même en avoir entendu parler...

J'pense qu'il a compris tout de suite où j'voulais en venir, et j'le vois fuir mon regard, lisant dans le sien quelque chose de pas très clair que j'identifie bizarrement à de la honte.

\- Ouais, je sais... Disons que j'l'ai fait un peu sur un coup de tête, en fait...

\- ... Vous faites quoi ?!

J'me tourne pour voir Sabo sur le pas de la porte qui nous regarde d'un air halluciné. Je capte au passage que j'ai toujours la main sur la hanche de mon frère, qui lui-même est toujours à moitié cul-nu.

\- Mais t'imagines quoi, toi ?! Lui hurle-t-il en se rhabillant d'un geste sec. J'lui montrais juste le phœnix !

\- Aaah... Le fameux phœnix...

J'vois un sourire affreusement machiavélique se dessiner sur son visage et ça éveille direct ma curiosité. Y'a une histoire, là-dessous.

\- J'veux savoir, annoncé-je résolument en plantant mes yeux dans ceux de mon frère.

\- Y'a rien à savoir ! Réplique-t-il au tac-au-tac, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur pote. Et toi t'avise pas de l'ouvrir dans mon dos, ou j'te fais ta fête !

Ça fait rire Sab' et j'les scrute l'un après l'autre suspicieusement alors qu'Ace se dépêche de s'habiller et se tourne enfin vers moi.

\- ... J't'expliquerai peut-être un jour, si t'es sage, me nargue-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Enfoiré, va.

La seconde d'après, je me fais attraper par une paire de bras beaucoup trop puissants qui me décollent du sol avec une facilité déconcertante. J'm'accroche à son cou pour me gluer à lui et le v'là qui commence à m'balancer de gauche à droite. Ça nous fait glousser comme des crétins, évidemment.

\- Des enfants... Commente Sabo en repartant.

\- 'Fais pas attention à lui, il est juste jaloux d'notre perfection, dis-je à mon frère, ce qui le fait exploser de rire.

On revient finalement dans le salon où j'peux voir que Sab' a fait le travail à ma place en servant des boissons à mes potes, qui se sont installés dans le canapé. Est-ce que je suis le pire hôte du monde ? Oui, complètement.

\- C'est bon, t'es enfin prêt _Princesse_ ? Raille Sabo à l'adresse de mon frère.

\- Pourquoi j't'ai proposé de venir ici pour une semaine entière, déjà... ?

\- Parce que tu peux pas te passer de moi.

À voir la tronche d'Ace à cette réponse, j'devine que c'est pas la journée où il arrachera des points à son meilleur pote. Pour l'instant on est à 2-0 en victoire écrasante pour Sab' et ça risque de continuer.

\- On y va ? Lui redemande-t-il.

\- Ouais ouais...

J'le vois commencer à mettre ses chaussures tandis qu'il continue de zieuter mes potes qui papotent tranquillement de leur côté.

\- Qu'est-c't'as ? Lui balancé-je sans aucune douceur.

\- Vous faites pas de conneries, hein ?

Il est sérieux là ? C'est lui qui ose me dire ça ?

\- Si si, quand tu reviendras on sera en pleine orgie et l'appart sera tellement retourné que Tchernobyl, ça sera Disneyland à côté, raillé-je, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Ça fait marrer Sanji et Sabo, et Usopp en recrache son verre de surprise, tandis que mon frère se renfrogne direct. C'est vraiment pas sa journée, décidément. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il sera retapé quand il rentrera, j'aime vraiment pas le voir mou comme ça.

\- Fais ton malin le mioche ! Peste-t-il en me fusillant du regard. Mais j'te préviens, ton premier aqua et tes premières pilules, ça sera avec moi ou j'te fais la peau !

Je vois Sabo éclater de rire derrière et le tirer par le bras pour le faire sortir, pendant que je hausse un sourcil.

\- Allez, passez une bonne soirée les enfants, à tout à l'heure ! Nous lance joyeusement le blond avant de disparaître derrière la porte avec mon frère, qui fait un aller-retour entre nos deux paires d'yeux avec son index et son majeur tendus en signe de « fais gaffe, j'te surveille ».

Je continue de fixer la porte un court instant, avant de me tourner vers mes potes.

\- C'est quoi un aqua ?

.

.

C'moi où ça tangue sévère, sur c'putain d'bateau ? L'est où Barbe Noire que j'lui pète la gueule, là ?

\- BARBE NOIRE, FILS DE PUUUUUUTE ! RAMÈNE TON CUL J'VAIS TE NIQUER T- Oh putain !

C'était quoi sous mon pied putaiiiiiin, j'ai failli m'manger le plancher... Nan, le trottoir... Attends, quoi ?!

J'm'arrête de marcher et j'bug en ouvrant grands les yeux pour mieux voir les carrés de béton devant moi... Ça ressemble pas vraiment à de la flotte à perte de vue... C'est vachement plus... « bétonneux »... Et plus laid, aussi.

\- Pourquoi c'aussi moche, ces putains d'immeubles ?!

\- Ace ! Arrête de courir, abruti ! J'ai failli te paumer !

Ça, ÇA ! C'est mon Sabo d'amour ! J'le sais, parce que j'connais sa p'tite voix sexy par cœur !

\- SAAAAAAAAAAAAAB, T'ES OÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙÙ ?

\- Mais arrête de beugler, j'suis juste derrière toi !

J'sens un poids sur moi et ça m'fait flipper merde ! C'est quoi ?! Ah ?! Ah bah ça va en fait, c'est Sab'. J'le dévisage, il est si près de moi. J'ai tellement envie d'lui rouler une pelle. Il s'en souviendra tellement toute sa vie qu'il le racontera à ses gosses et ça s'ra trop cool.

\- J'veux être là quand tu diras à ton gamin que j'roule des pelles comme un dieu !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles... ?

\- Mais en fait... J'crois qu'j'ai perdu c't'enfoiré de Barbe Noire...

\- Je sais toujours pas qui est cet homme, désolé Ace.

J'le sens qui m'attire en avant et j'me mets à avancer. Mais ça m'dit pas pourquoi y'a plus du tout de flotte autour de nous...

\- ... Sab... On est pas du tout sur un bateau, en fait...

J'l'entends se marrer dans mon oreille et j'ai d'nouveau envie d'le galocher. J'l'aime trop ce con, mais j'l'aime trop.

\- Effectivement, on est pas vraiment sur un bateau.

\- Mais on est où alors... ?

\- ... T'es sérieux Ace ? Tu reconnais pas les immeubles où t'as grandi ?

J'bug et j'regarde mieux... C'pas logique. Y'a des trucs qui manquent.

\- L'parking, l'est pas à droite d'habitude.

\- Normal, on est arrivés par l'autre côté. T'as déjà oublié que tu m'as fait grimper un foutu grillage, espèce de casse-couilles ?

'Me dis quelque chose. Ptêtre. J'sais pas.

En tout cas, 'sont vraiment immondes ces foutus immeubles. L'paternel était friqué comme un enfoiré et même pas il nous aurait fait déménager... Genre dans une méga villa aux Bahamas, genre ! Trop bien quoi ! Mais nan NAN, il a préféré rester dans ces HLM de merde pour l'plaisir !

\- DRAGOOOOOOOOOON ENFOIRÉ DE RADIIIIIIIIIN ! J'VEUX MA VILLA AUX BAHAMAAAAS !

\- OH ! Tu te calme, oui ?!

J'me prends une claque derrière la tête et j'suis juste capable de geindre. Putain ça tangue tellement. J'crois qu'j'vais me laisser porter par Sab'...

\- Sab', prends moi...

J'ai un bug, et j'me mets à m'marrer tout seul comme un con. 'L'était drôle, celle-là.

\- Prends moi... Hahahaha, prends moi sur ton dos, petit coquinou !

\- Tu peux crever la gueule ouverte, mon pote. J'te rappelle qu'on a trois étages à monter.

Il me traîne encore jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'immeuble et j'manque de m'vautrer dès la première marche. Houla. Y'a genre... BEAUCOUP TROP de hauteur.

\- Bah nan Sab'. Bah nan, j'dis en m'arrêtant tout net pour le toiser, sauf qu'j'crois que j'tangue encore.

\- Bah si Ace, bah si.

Il essaie d'me chopper de nouveau et j'me débats comme j'peux, lui enfonçant ma main dans sa jolie tête d'ange.

\- Héhéhé, tête d'ange... Galadriel, que j'vais t'appeler...

\- Ace ! Bouge-toi, tu vas pas dormir là !

\- Meuuuh et pourquoi pas, au fait ? Regarde...

Le paillasson à côté, j'suis sûr qu'il est dément. Il a l'air tout doux et sérieux...

J'ai la gerbe, sérieux. J'vais vomir du Bacardi j'crois.

\- Aaaaaace... ?

J'ai un nouveau bug et j'crois qu'ma bite a un sursaut dans mon froc en entendant cette voix hyper sexy tout contre mon oreille. J'me tourne et j'le vois à genre trois centimètres de mon visage. L'est vraiment trop beau, même sa foutue brûlure à l'œil m'excite. J'vais m'le faire ce soir.

J'essaie de lui lécher les lèvres mais il se recule d'un coup sans lâcher son petit regard super enjôleur.

\- Ace, si tu montes pas...

\- Pourquoi on a jamais couché ensemble ? J'pige pas...

J'le vois rouler des yeux.

\- Cette question devient un peu trop récurrente en ce moment...

\- T'as qu'à craquer et j'te soulerais plus... Lui murmuré-je en m'accrochant à lui pour commencer à l'embrasser passionnément dans le cou.

J'le sens essayer de m'écraser entre sa tête et son épaule pour me r'pousser, mais j'ai pas envie d'le lâcher. J'vais sûrement tomber, sinon.

\- Viens mec, j'vais te coucher, t'es fini là.

\- J'ai encore assez d'force pour t'démonter ton p'tit cul, tu sais...

\- C'est bien ce que je dis : t'es fini. Allez.

C'possible en fait. Pourtant j'ai bu que quelques shooters... Et quelques pintes...

Il m'entraîne avec lui mais mon pied heurte un truc, et j'dois ma survie qu'à mon Sab' d'amour qui m'retient.

\- Lève les pieds abruti, y'a des marches là !

\- Nan mais naaaaan, Saaaab ! Jamais j'monte ça lààààà ! Y'en a trop !

\- Faut bien qu'on rentre !

\- Bah porte-moi !

J'l'entends soupirer bruyamment et j'regarde devant moi sans trop voir c'qui se passe. 'Y fait vachement noir, ici. Y'a pas de la lumière quelque part ? Ouais mais nan, c'est naze la lumière. On est bien là en fait.

\- Bon, je reprends donc ma tactique qui fonctionne à tous les coups : Aaaaaace ?

J'relève mollement la tête vers lui pour l'regarder.

\- Tu sais que Luffy t'attend là-haut, hein ? Tu veux pas dormir avec lui, ce soir...?

…. Luffy.

Le visage d'mon adorable petit frère apparaît dans ma tête et j'ai comme un putain d'boost d'adrénaline qui m'électrise tout le corps.

\- LUFFY !

J'lâche Sab' pour m'agripper à la rambarde des escaliers et j'commence mon ascension des marches en en sautant deux sur trois, mais j'me loupe au bout d'un moment.

Ça fait mal putain. Mais j'tiens bon et j'repars.

Et j'me reloupe. Merde. J'crois que j'me suis niqué trois tibias d'un coup. Et mes jambes me portent plus. J'pivote pour tomber le cul par terre, la main toujours fermement accrochée à la rambarde, et le couloir plongé dans le noir fait rien pour m'aider à m'y retrouver dans ma tête.

J'suis où là, déjà ? 'Fait trop noir. Y'a que des escaliers autour de moi que j'peux voir que grâce à la minuscule lumière verte de la sortie de secours qui éclaire un peu.

J'suis mort. J'veux câliner Luffy. Même le cul de Sab' m'intéresse plus tant que ça maintenant. Pas qu'ça change de d'habitude, mais...

Une autre lumière arrive en bas des escaliers et j'aperçois bientôt Sab' qui traîne la patte, m'envoyant le flash de son tél dans la tronche. Cet enfoiré.

\- Désolé monsieur, j'ai pas de pièce sur moi.

Et il s'met à rire. J'vais le niquer.

\- Allez viens-là, grosse loque.

Il m'attrape sous le bras pour m'relever et j'suis le mouvement sans même me défendre. J'crois qu'j'ai encore beaucoup trop picolé c'soir. Ça fait pas un bon mélange avec la drogue, j'l'ai toujours dit.

Et j'recommence pourtant à chaque fois comme un gros sac à merde que j'suis.

\- C'est dommage que tu te sois arrêté, il te restait plus qu'un demi étage à faire.

\- Ah ouais... ?

On arrive en haut et il ouvre la porte, me supportant toujours alors que j'me laisse aller sur lui de tout mon poids. Pas qu'j'ai la flemme, mais j'ai la flemme. Et j'marche pas droit t'façon.

\- LUFFYYYYYYY !

J'vois qu'la télé du salon est allumée alors qu'la pièce est dans l'noir et... Merde. J'avais oublié qu'y'avait la clique ce soir.

Beaucoup trop de paires d'yeux se tournent vers nous et c'est trop pour moi. L'est où mon frangin d'amour ?

\- Hey coucou Ace !

Repéré. Mais...

GFSDQLUHFBFJHBMSDNF C'EST QUOI ÇAAAAAAAAA ?! POURQUOI IL EST COUCHÉ COMME ÇA DANS LES BRAS DE CETTE ESPÈCE DE TÊTE DE PELOUSE DE MERDE LÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ ?!

J'bug et j'essaie de me concentrer deux secondes. J'ai pas pris de LSD donc j'suis pas censé avoir d'hallu', alors ça doit être mon cerveau qui est pété par l'alcool. Ou l'teuch. Ou les deux.

Donc, les gamins 'sont hyper calmes en train de mater un film. Ok. 'Sont tous posés dans le canapé à moitié allongés pour certains, ok aussi, ça s'tient. Et Lu' est complètement emmitouflé dans un plaid, collé contre Zoro, la tête dans son bras.

LA TÊTE. DANS SON PUTAIN D'BRAS.

\- Ça va tranquilles ! Entends-je Sabo commenter à ma droite. Vous êtes restés super sages, dites-moi !

\- On allait pas mettre le boxon dans l'appart de vos parents quand même ! Répond le blond avec sa clope au bec et un p'tit sourire.

Il est un peu canon lui quand même hein... Mais sinon, j'aurais peut-être préféré qu'ils soient en train d'faire la teuf là. Quoique si c'était pour retrouver Lu' en train de rouler une pelle à l'autre...

... J'vais gerber.

\- Ça va Ace ? Me demande la rouquine.

\- T'inquiète ! Me devance mon blond d'amour. Il est pas très frais mais-

\- J'suis en pleine forme moi qu'est-ce' t'as ?! Répliqué-je en essayant d'le repousser, mais j'crois que ça foire lamentablement.

\- Ouiii, bien sûûûûr. Rappelle moi qui voulait dormir sur le paillasson du rez-de-chaussée, déjà ?

\- Pas moi en tout cas ! J'suis tellement chaud qu'j'vais m'faire un... Un...

... J'voulais dire quoi, déjà ?

\- Commence par te faire un verre d'eau déjà, me lance Sab'.

\- OUAIS CARRÉMENT !

J'm'arrache vers la cuisine et j'me fous carrément la tête sous la flotte. Gelée. La vache, ça réveille. Et ça fait du bien, quand même.

J'm'essuie vite fait avec un torchon qui traîne et j'bugue deux minutes en avisant la pièce autour de moi, les pensées complètement ralenties. En vrai j'suis pas trop mal. Éclaté juste c'qu'il faut pour m'vider l'cerveau jusqu'à demain matin. Vive la drogue et les putes !

Nan c'est pas ça...

Hey mais au fait, y'avait pas un truc hyper désagréable dans l'salon ? J'sais pas si j'dois y retourner. Y'a quelque chose au fond d'moi qui m'dit que ça va partir en vrille si j'y retourne.

... J'sais même plus c'que c'est.

\- Aaaaace ? Tu survis ?

Oh la p'tite voix de Sab' qui m'appelle. J'la suis comme une voiture autonome et j'me retrouve dans l'salon. Et j'me rappelle ce qui m'avait gonflé.

Luffy + Zoro + câlin = Ace va cramer quelqu'un vivant.

Ça me soule. Ça me soule, ça me soule, ça me soule ! Pourquoi il fait ça ?! Ce mec est qui pour lui, au juste ?!

Rien à foutre. C'est moi son grand frère. C'est MOI qui ai toujours été là pour lui. C'est dans MES bras qu'il est censé se réfugier quand il va mal !

Lui, il est juste censé être là pour gérer les beuveries et les délires de cours. Enfin, si c'est bien JUSTE son « ami »...

Je me décide à avancer et j'passe devant la télé pour attraper mon frère dans mes bras. Il est à moitié endormi en plus. J'ai beau le redresser sans douceur, il se contente juste de me regarder avec ses petits yeux fatigués. Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon, bordel.

Je me glisse sous lui, et j'suis évidemment obligé de me coller à la tête de gazon, 'fait chier. Lu' se calle tout seul sur moi, s'emmitouflant un peu plus dans son plaid. Je le vois faire un de ses magnifiques sourires soleil qui me font fondre et j'suis aux anges.

Chaque chose à sa place, tout est parfait.

J'avise un coup d'œil à ma gauche pour voir si l'autre tête de nœud trouve un truc à redire mais il a à peine moufté, se replongeant dans le film sur le champ. Tant mieux. 'Veut sûrement dire qu'ils sont définitivement pas ensemble.

... Ou qu'il est pas jaloux. Parce que j'suis son frère.

Bordel de _hqsiofhsqhfj_ mon crâââââne !

.

_\- Casseurs Flowters - 03h53 - Manger c'est tricher -_

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace, possessif ? À peiiiine ! :D  
> J'espère que le passage du Ace bourré vous a autant faire rire que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire \o/
> 
> Sinon, du coup désolée du "retard", mais j'ai en réalité décidé de rallonger la durée de la publication qui va passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, histoire d'être certaine de ne pas rattraper mon avance... !
> 
> Je vous dis à dans deux semaines du coup ! Des bisous, en espérant que ça continue de vous plaire !


	6. They shook me all night long

.

Qu’est-ce que j’suis bien, ici. J’ai l’impression d’être dans un méga cocon. Il fait tellement chaud, comme si on m’avait collé sur un radiateur.

Ah oui ça m’revient, y’a Ace qui vient de rentrer et qui est venu me faire un câlin tout de suite... Trop chou. J’l’aime trop quand il fait ça.

J’entends la télé au loin mais j’ai vraiment pas envie d’ouvrir les yeux. J’suis tellement bien dans ce demi-sommeil confortable, entouré de mes potes et collé dans les bras de mon grand frère...

Beaucoup trop bien...

\- ...

\- ... bien nul...

\- Arrête, c’est culte !

\- Franchement j’suis d’accord avec Sab’, mais c’est p’t’être parce qu’on est d’jà trop vieux pour vos trucs de nazes...

Hmmm... ? Qu’est-c’qui s’passe ? Pourquoi ils font autant de bruit... ?

\- Bon, j’vais coucher Lu’.

\- Borde le bien, Papy Ace !

\- Ta gueule !

J’sens que j’décolle, mais j’sais très bien que j’suis dans les bras d’Ace, alors pas de problème. J’me rattrape par réflexe à sa nuque et j’le sens qui me trimballe. J’niche mon nez dans son cou et c’est juste trop bien. J’aime tellement son odeur... C’est pas la même chose avec les garçons et les filles avec qui j’ai pu sortir, clairement. Certains sentaient vraiment bons, mais l’odeur d’Ace reste ma préférée et de loin. P’t’être parce que je la connais depuis que j’suis p’tit...

J’le sens qui m’allonge dans mon lit -tout frais, trop agréable- mais j’le lâche pas pour autant. J’ai pas envie qu’il parte. Et ça tombe bien, j’crois qu’il en a pas envie non plus. J’le sens gigoter contre moi, mes doigts toujours collés entre eux derrière sa nuque.

\- Héhé, attends un peu Lu’, j’voudrais au moins pouvoir retirer mon t-shirt...

Hmmm tentant. C’est encore mieux quand j’peux me coller à son torse brûlant. Surtout en ce moment où ça caille un peu dans l’appart...

J’le lâche et m’étale comme une crêpe contre le matelas. Cette sensation de demi-sommeil est juste trop parfaite quand j’sais que j’suis parti pour faire une nuit complète derrière. Et d’autant plus quand Ace me reprend dans ses bras juste après. J’me pelotonne tout contre lui avec un grand sourire niais qui doit m’étirer la tronche. Tant pis. J’suis trop bien là.

J’l’entends respirer drôlement vite, quand même. Même les battements de son cœur sont hyper rapides. ‘Même temps, son haleine d’alcool et les cris qu’il beuglait en rentrant laisse pas beaucoup la place à l’imagination. J’sais très bien qu’Ace est un gros fêtard, j’l’ai déjà vu rentrer dans un état bien pire que ça.

Ça m’fait rire. J’aimerais bien aller à une de ses soirées avec lui, un jour...

Un jour...

.

Fiou. Trop chaud.

J’remue pour m’échapper des bras d’Ace, sortant allégrement la langue pour me rafraîchir. Chaque nuit c’est la même et j’me fais quand même avoir à chaque fois. En même temps, j’suis toujours enroulé dans le plaid. Le suicidaire.

J’voudrais me rendormir, mais j’ai grave envie d’pisser. J’ai la flemme... Mais d’un autre côté, j’pourrais p’t’être en profiter pour faire un détour dans l’frigo pour voir si j’trouve pas un truc intéressant à piquer... Vu qu’Ace en est à ronfler, il est pas prêt d’se réveiller, héhéhé.

J’me lève silencieusement et j’vais direct dans les toilettes pour faire mon affaire. Puis demi-tour dans le couloir pour aller vers la cuisine en passant à côté du salon... Attends voir, c’est Nami qui dort dans le canap’, là ?!

J’me secoue un peu pour retrouver mes esprits et ça m’revient : elle et Sanji m’ont demandé s’ils pouvaient passer la nuit ici, vu comme ils habitent loin. Chopper était parti pour aller chez Usopp, normal.

J’sors de mes pensées pour constater que Sanji, justement, est pas sur l’autre partie du canap’... Et vu que Sab’ squatte la chambre d’Ace, je... Euh...

... Je suis _soulagé_ de constater qu’il est juste sur le balcon, en fait. Fiouuu...

J’le vois emmitouflé dans une couverture, assis à même le sol en train de fumer sa clope. Il doit se les cailler grave là, qu’est-ce qu’il fout ?

J’me glisse dans l’ouverture de la baie vitrée et me fait mordre par le froid direct. Comment il faiiiiiit ?!

\- Hey Luffy !

\- Y-yo, Sa-Sa-Sanjiiii....

Il se marre en me voyant claquer des dents direct. Les bras d’Ace me manquent. J’retire tout c’que j’ai dit : il est pas trop chaud. Il est JAMAIS trop chaud.

J’le vois qui soulève sa couverture pour me faire une place près de lui et j’hésite pas une seule seconde pour m’engouffrer là-dessous et me coller à mon pote. Mieux.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais debout ?

\- Envie d’pisser. Et toi tu dors pas ?

\- Nan. J’ai toujours du mal à dormir quand je suis pas chez moi.

\- Ah ouais ? Perso j’peux m’endormir n’importe où, moi !

\- Je sais. T’as déjà oublié comme tu t’es endormi comme une loque à la table du Baratie ?

\- HAHAHAHAHA C’ÉTAIT TROOOOOOP MARRANT !!

\- Chuuuuut !! Tu vas réveiller Nami !

\- Oups.

J’me pince les lèvres pour me retenir de me marrer nerveusement et Sanji m’envoie un sourire en coin. Il se fout d’moi j’crois.

\- Tu crois que la sortie a fait du bien à ton frangin... ?

\- Ouais j’pense ! Ace va toujours mieux dès qu’il sort, t’façon !

Enfin j’suppose, puisqu’il passe les lendemains complétement détendu à larver devant la télé. Soit ça ou alors... Il comate, juste ? Ah ouais, p’t’être qu’il comate juste en fait...

\- Sabo nous a dit que vous dormiez tout le temps ensemble depuis... L’accident. C’est vrai ?

Je jette un œil à mon pote, j’trouve le ton de sa voix bizarre. Et effectivement, ses sourcils sont légèrement froncés alors qu’il attend ma réponse.

\- T’sais, je sais que t’as une relation spé’ avec tes frères mais... Ace et moi, c’est pas pareil... Expliqué-je en tâtonnant. On est hyper fusionnels, tous les deux.

Mais j’vois ses sourcils qui se froncent un peu plus.

\- Je me doute, j’suis pas complétement idiot et je sais bien qu’on est loin d’être un exemple de fratrie classique avec mes connards de frères ! Mais dormir ensemble de manière régulière quand on dépasse les dix ans... Je sais pas, je trouve ça bizarre.

\- ... Ah bon ?

Ça m’rend un peu penaud. J’trouve pas ça bizarre, moi. Certes ça faisait un bail qu’on le faisait plus depuis les seize/dix-sept ans d’Ace, quand il a plus voulu presque du jour au lendemain... Ça m’avait rendu triste, d’ailleurs. Pouvoir le retrouver tout le temps en ce moment où me coucher seul dans mon lit me fait bader direct, c’est plutôt sympa. Et rassurant. Surtout rassurant, en fait.

\- Mais bon, continue Sanji, je suppose que vous devez en avoir autant besoin l’un que l’autre, en ce moment... Désolé Luffy, j’veux pas juger. Je trouve ça bizarre mais vous faites ce que vous voulez.

\- Encore heureux ! Même si t’étais pas d’accord je continuerais à le coller de toute façon !

Ça le fait rire, heureusement.

\- S’il est consentant, vous faites ce que vous voulez... Je lui tire mon chapeau pour arriver à te supporter, déjà. J’avais déjà beaucoup de respect pour Shiraoshi et Barto’...

Il marque une pause pour fixer intensément un point au loin avant de pousser un énorme soupir.

\- Ouais, même si t’as rendu Shiraoshi tarée et que Barto’ l’était déjà de base, en fait...

J’éclate de rire en entendant ça : c’est carrément vrai pour Barto, ce mec est un taré complet sinon j’serais jamais resté aussi longtemps avec lui ! Mais pour Shiraoshi, pour ma défense j’étais OBLIGÉ de passer mon temps à la faire tourner en bourrique ! C’est beaucoup trop marrant de lui faire peur toutes les deux secondes, vu comment elle réagit !

\- Shishishishi, elle s’est bien amusée ça vaaaa !

\- Mouais. C’est pour ça qu’elle a fini par te larguer en disant que ses frères viendraient te casser la gueule si elle le faisait pas ?!

Tout de suite les grands mots. Mais c’est vrai que ses frères étaient pas hyper fans de moi, bizarrement.

\- D’ailleurs... Continue pensivement Sanji. Je veux bien qu’ils étaient méga protecteurs envers elle, mais pourquoi en venir à vouloir carrément te refaire le portrait ? T’as fait quoi encore comme connerie pour le mériter ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes pour me remettre la situation en tête et me rappelle de ce fameux week-end que j’avais passé chez eux, là où je m’étais mangé plusieurs fois trois regards plutôt flippants.

\- J’crois qu’ils ont pas aimé que j’la fasse crier quasiment toutes les cinq minutes quand j’étais resté chez eux.

\- ... Tu faisais quoi encore, pour la faire crier ? Me demande-t-il avec une tronche de trois kilomètres de long.

\- Soit j’l’embêtais, soit on couchait ensemble, réponds-je en me grattant la tête, comprenant un peu mieux avec le recul pourquoi j’avais manqué de m’faire butter par ses frangins ce week-end-là.

Sanji s’étrangle en avalant sa fumée et se met à cracher ses poumons, puis deux secondes plus tard c’est moi qui me fait étrangler. Argh.

\- T’ES PAS OBLIGÉ DE ME RAPPELER QUE TU T’ES TAPÉ L’UNE DES PLUS BELLES FILLES DU LYCÉE, ENFOIRÉ !!! ESPÈCE DE SALE VANTARD !!

\- Mais j’me vante pas !!

\- POURQUOI T’AS PLUS DE SUCCÈS QUE MOI ?! QUAND JE PENSE QUE T’AS MIS UN RATEAU À HANCOCK, BORDEL !! À _HANCOCK_ , LA FILLE LA PLUS MAGNIFIQUE DU MONDE !!!

\- Bof, commenté-je en grimaçant à moitié, la langue sortie pendant que les mains de mon pote se resserrent un peu plus sur mon cou.

\- COMMENT CA « BOF » ??!! T’AS VRAIMENT DES GOÛTS DE CHIOTTES, MON PAUVRE !!

\- Tu viens de dire que Shira’ était super jolie, alors la ferme ! Lui répliqué-je en l’attrapant à mon tour pour essayer de le frapper pour me dégager. Moi aussi j’la trouve jolie !

\- Et Bartolomeo, tu vas me faire croire qu’il est objectivement sexy peut-être ?!

\- J’m’en fous de ça, il me plaisait c’est tout !

\- C’est bien c’que j’dis, t’as des goûts de chiottes !!

\- Mais j’t’emmerde !!

\- Il t’en fallait pour rester quatre mois avec ce taré qui t’adulait comme une foutue groupie, en plus !! Comment t’as pu te le taper, sérieux ?! Il bave littéralement dès qu’il te voit !!

\- J’sais pas moi, il est sympa et ‘pi c’est tout !

\- Pourquoi tu l’as largué alors ?!

Je bloque à cette question et je sens ma tronche fondre dans une grimace presque énervée. Il est con ou il le fait exprès ?!

\- Ah... Oui c’est vrai...

Il finit par me lâcher, apparemment toujours énervé mais déjà plus calme. Il va pour se rallumer sa clope pendant que je boude pour la forme. J’ai pas forcément voulu larguer Barto’, mais j’pouvais plus le regarder en face après la boulette que j’avais faite. Le tromper comme un salaud alors que je savais pertinemment qu’il était amoureux de moi, c’était pas le truc le plus classe que j’ai pu faire dans ma vie... Pour ma défense, j’étais complétement bourré ce soir-là et ce connard de Kidd est vraiment très, très sexy quand il s’y met...

Bon, ok je sais, j’ai aucune excuse. Mais j’ai vraiment du mal à prendre le délire du couple au sérieux, au final. J’comprends rien à l’amour, c’est un concept trop obscur pour moi. J’comprends les règles et quand j’suis casé, j’essaie de les respecter un maximum, mais j’suis un mec qui marche à l’instinct, moi ! Alors quand ce connard de roux commence à me chauffer, si j’ai trois grammes dans chaque œil, ‘faut pas trop m’en demander non plus...

J’voulais même pas parler de ma connerie à Barto, à la base. J’voulais pas lui faire de la peine, mais j’ai eu le droit à une « intervention » de la part des potes quelques jours plus tard. Ça avait fait un drama pas possible toute cette histoire et j’me rappelle encore de leurs débats interminables entre eux sur la gravité de tromper, sur le fait de préférer le savoir ou non si ça arrivait et blablabla...

Au final, ça c’était terminé par un largage pur et simple de ma part. J’ai tout expliqué à Barto’ et quand j’ai vu que cet idiot faisait tout pour ne pas m’en vouloir et qu’il était prêt à me pardonner, j’ai préféré arrêter les frais. Si j’avais été capable de le faire une fois, j’aurais forcément recommencé. Et j’ai beau adorer embêter les gens, leur faire du mal c’est vraiment pas mon délire. Au final j’ai brisé le cœur de Barto mais on reste amis et je sais qu’ça lui fait plaisir malgré tout.

\- N’empêche, pour revenir à Ace... Me dit Sanji. C’est pas tant ton comportement qui m’fait drôle, mais plutôt le sien, en fait...

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- J’sais pas, il est pas un peu... « trop », avec toi ?

\- Trop quoi ?? Insisté-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- Trop tout : trop collant, trop flippé, trop protecteur... Sa réaction quand il est rentré par exemple, c’était super bizarre... Après personne a réagi, même pas Sabo, donc c’est que c’est peut-être moi qui vois le mal partout...

\- De quoi tu parles ? Il a fait quoi, en rentrant ??

\- ... T’étais aux premières loges, j’te signale.

\- J’dormais à moitié !

\- Ah... Ben, il a pas l’air d’avoir apprécié de te retrouver collé à la tête d’asperge, quoi. J’ai cru qu’il allait déterrer tous ses ancêtres pour les tuer une deuxième fois...

Ça me laisse songeur. J’me rappelle bien qu’Ace m’a arraché des bras de Zoro pour me câliner, mais c’était plutôt normal, non ? Il est beaucoup plus tactile quand il est bourré, et ce soir il était clairement complétement déchiré... On se décolle pas l’un de l’autre depuis la semaine dernière, donc j’me rends pas trop compte...

\- ... Mais pourquoi il aurait été en colère contre Zoro ??

\- Ben parce qu’il était jaloux de votre proximité ?

... J’explose de rire : Ace, jaloux ?! J’l’ai jamais vu être jaloux de qui que ce soit dans ce bas monde, est surtout pas pour moi ! C’était limite le contraire quand on était plus jeunes, quand il partait s’amuser avec ses potes dehors en me laissant tout seul...

\- Raconte pas n’importe quoi, Ace a aucune raison d’être jaloux, en plus ! Zoro c’est mon meilleur pote !

\- Mais reconnais que t’es super tactile avec lui. J’ai jamais compris ce délire, d’ailleurs... Ce crétin déteste être touché, mais toi tu le glues tout le temps et il se laisse faire...

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Il se laisse faire aussi quand c’est Choppy.

\- Oui mais Chopper c’est Chopper !! S’exclame-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Même moi je ne peux que fondre quand il me réclame un câlin !!

\- Shishishishi !! Normal : Choppy il est trop chou !

J’le vois écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier en soupirant de nouveau tandis que mon ventre me rappelle soudainement à ma mission prioritaire d’il y a quelques minutes, à savoir : le frigo.

\- Sanji, fais-moi à manger.

\- Il est quatre heures du mat’, casse-couilles de ventre sur pattes ! Tu peux toujours aller crever la bouche ouverte ! Surtout demandé comme ça !

Je soupire de déception et finit par m’extirper difficilement de la couverture pour rentrer dans le salon en grelotant.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas finir par mourir de froid ! Conseillé-je à mon pote.

\- Ouais ouais, j’vais pas tarder.

J’file vers la cuisine et j’ai l’impression que j’vais mourir de plaisir en trouvant le jambon que Sabo m’a ramené hier trônant fièrement sur le plan de travail. J’me découpe consciencieusement plusieurs énormes morceaux que j’mets dans du pain et j’avale le tout. J’aurais bien croqué directement dedans, mais j’pense qu’Ace m’aurait littéralement décapité en le voyant. Il me reproche toujours de n’pas savourer assez la nourriture et il me force à avaler petites quantités par petites quantités... Une vraie torture... Donc autant quand il peut pas avoir de preuve, j’engloutis tout dès qu’il a le dos tourné. Mais quand j’ai vu son regard sur moi quand Sabo a sorti le jambon-surprise, j’ai compris que j’avais intérêt à le savourer, celui-là.

J’laisse échapper un énorme bâillement quand j’ai fini et j’retourne vers ma chambre d’un pas traînant, voyant au passage que Sanji est toujours sur le balcon à regarder la ville. Il est fou, j’vous dis. Complétement timbré.

Moi j’arrive près de mon lit et j’peux pas m’empêcher de zieuter mon frère endormi dans la pénombre un instant. C’est pas souvent que j’peux l’voir dormir, vu qu’en général il se lève plus tôt et se couche plus tard que moi. Son rythme de sommeil a toujours été infernal à cause de sa narcolepsie, le pauvre. Alors, à cet instant où il a l’air de dormir super profondément, j’en profite un peu. Il ronfle légèrement et un petit filet de bave s’échappe de sa bouche entre-ouverte, mais j’peux pas m’empêcher de trouver ça chou.

Je m’allonge près de lui et m’amuse à entortiller une de ses mèches noires entre mes doigts. Est-ce que c’est vraiment si bizarre que ça, qu’on dorme ensemble ? Le soir où on a appris la nouvelle pour les parents, j’ai juste voulu me coucher dans mon lit en boule pour plus en sortir et Ace venait me câliner et me rassurer régulièrement. Et ça allait un peu mieux, dès qu’il était là. Ça va toujours mieux dès qu’il est là, de toute façon...

Alors j’lui ai demandé s’il pouvait rester, et il m’a juste répondu un de ses « Idiot. » qu’il utilise pour me faire remarquer que je pose des questions stupides, parce que j’devrais déjà connaître la réponse. Et on a recommencé la nuit d’après, et la nuit suivante...

J’sais qu’on est fusionnels quand on s’y met, Papa et Maman nous l’faisaient assez remarquer comme ça, avec leur petit air attendri. Mais pour moi ça m’parait normal. C’est plutôt devenu bizarre ce fameux jour où Ace m’a repoussé pour la première fois d’un seul coup et pétait des câbles dès que j’voulais l’toucher après. Maman m’avait dit que ça faisait sûrement partie de sa crise d’adolescence, mais moi ça m’a toujours paru bizarre, son comportement. Faudrait que j’lui demande pourquoi, un jour...

En attendant, j’me colle de nouveau contre lui pour profiter de son corps bouillant. C’est quand même incroyable de dégager autant d’chaleur ! Mais j’vais pas m’en plaindre après me les être caillé pendant un quart d’heure avec Sanji...

J’me love dans ses bras, et j’le sens qui resserre sa prise autour de moi automatiquement, tel un réflexe. Parfait. C’est un sacré bon réflexe que t’as là, frangin...

.

J’entends un bruit désagréable au loin, mais j’suis incapable de dire c’que c’est... J’suis bien là, laissez-moi tranquille...

Puis j’sens Ace faire un bond dans l’lit à côté de moi et crier un « Merde ! » paniqué avant d’se barrer en courant, ce qui m’arrache définitivement de mon dodo dans un sursaut horrible et effrayé. J’me redresse avec la main crispée sur la poitrine, prenant doucement conscience de ma chambre dans la pénombre du matin et d’la sonnerie du téléphone fixe au loin...

Il va finir par m’tuer... Quelle heure il est ? J’avise mon réveil et pousse un gémissement dépité en voyant écrit 8h43... Trop tôt, c’est trop tôôôôôt !! On est samedi bon dieu, même si j’ai pas cours en ce moment, laissez-moi faire la grasse mat’ le week-end, pitié... !

J’m’enfonce la tête dans l’oreiller avant d’entendre Ace au loin qui commence déjà à gueuler... Qu’est-ce qui s’passe encore... ?

Et puis j’me rappelle que Nami et Sanji dorment normalement toujours dans le salon. Et zut, ça veut dire qu’il faut qu’j’me lève...

J’me traîne dans le couloir avec zéro motivation, croisant et saluant Sabo qui tire une tête de trois kilomètres de long au passage. Ace s’est apparemment réfugié dans la cuisine pour crier tranquillement après je sais pas quel casse-couilles, et moi j’me pose entre mes deux potes complétement réveillés et apparemment à moitié traumatisés, vu la tête que tire Nami.

\- Shalut... Baillé-je en me décrochant la mâchoire. Désolé pour le réveil un peu violent...

\- Nous ça va, mais Ace ? S’empresse de demander Nami. Il est pas en train de vivre le réveil le plus joyeux de sa vie là, j’crois...

\- Je sais... Mais les relous connaissent pas les grasses mat’, qu’est-c’tu veux...

\- C’est votre tante, annonce Sab’ en venant se poser dans le canapé à côté de Nami, au moins aussi dépité que moi.

\- Ah, forcément... Soufflé-je, comprenant mieux pourquoi Ace s’est énervé direct.

Et ça fait que s’confirmer quand on l’entend soudain hurler encore plus fort à côté :

\- ARRÊTE UN PEU AVEC TES CONNERIES !! T’as voulu m’aider juste pour pouvoir fouiller dans ses affaires tranquillement, tu m’prends pour le dernier des demeurés ou quoi ?! J’suis plus un putain de gosse, Betty ! Va falloir que tu te l’fourres dans l’crâne !!

Je soupire et vois Nami et Sanji raides comme des piquets à ma gauche et à ma droite. J’devrais leur proposer de manger quelque chose pour détendre un peu l’ambiance, mais _Super Sabo_ me devance.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J’vais aller chercher des verres et les jus que j’peux trouver.

Il se lève et va dans la cuisine, tandis qu’Ace re-hurle pour notre plus grand bonheur.

\- MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES ?!! T’AS SERVI À RIEN PENDANT DIX ANS ET TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX TE RAMENER DANS NOS VIES COMME UNE FLEUR ET NOUS FAIRE CROIRE QUE TU T’INQUIÈTES POUR LUFFY ?!! T’EN AS JAMAIS RIEN EU À FOUTRE DE LUI, J’M’OCCUPERAIS MILLE FOIS MIEUX DE LUI TOUT SEUL QUE TOI ET HACK !!!

J’sens que Nami glisse son regard sur moi, mais ça me laisse un peu de marbre cette histoire. À part que ça met les nerfs d’Ace en pelote, moi j’me sens pas concerné tant que j’suis pas obligé de partir vivre avec elle. Et je sais qu’Ace la laissera jamais faire, donc j’suis plutôt serein.

\- Ta tante voudrait te récupérer... ? Glisse-t-elle d’une petite voix, ce qui me fait bien soupirer. Mais tu nous as pas dit qu’elle habitait loin ?

\- Si, et j’veux pas partir. T’façon j’la connais à peine. J’sais pas pourquoi elle insiste comme ça, mais si ça se trouve c’est juste pour faire chier Ace.

\- Pourquoi elle voudrait faire chier Ace ? S’étonne Sanji.

\- Parce qu’elle peut pas l’sentir.

J’sens ma propre colère monter en disant ça. Ça m’débecte. Tout ce truc avec elle me débecte. Ace m’en parlait des fois quand on la voyait encore quand on était plus jeunes, mais revoir ce qui ressemble à du dégoût dans ses yeux en regardant mon frère à l’enterrement, j’me souviens bien que ça m’a pas aidé à me sentir mieux. Ma propre tante qui méprise à ce point un de ses neveux, c’est juste ignoble.

\- À ses yeux, Ace est qu’un raté et il a soi-disant eu une influence catastrophique sur moi. Elle dit qu’il est incapable de s’occuper de moi et que j’ferais mieux de partir vivre avec eux... Alors qu’elle parlait plus à mon père depuis des années.

\- Elle est dure, un peu...

J’regarde Nami du coin de l’œil, ayant grandement envie d’me foutre d’elle pour rester aussi polie.

\- Ne te prive pas pour dire ce qui est Nami : c’est une plaie point final ! Balance Sabo en riant à moitié alors qu’il revient de la cuisine avec un plateau.

Je me marre avec lui pendant que mes deux potes font un sourire gêné. Vu que Sab’ fait quasiment partie de la famille, il a bien le droit d’insulter ma tante, lui aussi. Ace a dû tellement lui en parler qu’il doit la connaître aussi bien qu’lui, de toute façon.

Et le frangin déboule dans le salon à sa suite, le visage fermé et le fix pendant dans la main.

\- J’lui ai raccroché au nez mais j’l’ai pas l’insulté, t’es content ? Crache-t-il à Sabo qui lui renvoie un sourire Colgate.

\- Bien joué Monsieur le psychopathe, y’a de l’amélioration !

J’l’entends marmonner et il fait demi-tour vers la chambre.

\- Tu vas t’recoucher ? J’lui demande la bouche pleine des gâteaux que Sab’ vient de nous apporter.

\- J’vais foutre un futal !

Ah ouais. C’est vrai qu’il est toujours en caleçon. D’ailleurs, j’vois Nami qui pince les lèvres en le regardant partir. Elle lui matte le cul là, hein ?

\- Arrête ça, grogné-je en réalisant à moitié que j’me mêle totalement de c’qui me regarde pas.

\- Hmm ? Que j’arrête quoi ?

Et elle ose m’envoyer son sourire vicieux que je déteste. J’vais la tuer.

.

.

J’suis sur le point de crever... Mon estomac est en train de s’auto-bouffer, je le sens-là. En plus j’ai des foutues coupures partout sur les avant-bras qui me tirent dans tous les sens... Qu’est-ce que j’ai encore branlé, hier soir ? Je me rappelle pas de beaucoup de trucs... La soirée au bar de la vieille Dadan était bien cool, comme d’habitude. Sab’ et moi on a retrouvé des potes du lycée qu’on avait pas vu depuis un bail, et j’me suis peut-être bien enchaîné les shooters à un moment donné...

\- ... Saaaaaab’, est-ce qu’on a pris des shooters hier ?

Il ne me répond pas, je sais pas où il est. J’ai un coussin sur la tronche et ça fait un moment que j’comate sur le canapé de tout mon long. Depuis que les deux potes de Luffy ont dégagé, en fait. Et heureusement qu’ils ont vite dégagé. J’aime pas avoir des inconnus autour de moi. Surtout quand je suis dans le mal comme ça, pouah...

\- SAAAAAAAAAAB !! J’entends hurler près de moi et ça m’fait faire un bond.

J’arrache le coussin de ma tête et je jette un œil glacial à mon adorable petit frère et sa voix criarde qui joue tranquillement sur sa console à mes pieds.

\- Lu’, espèce de petit...

\- QUOIIII ? Répond la voix du blond au loin et je devine qu’il doit être aux chiottes, vu la direction.

\- ACE DEMANDE SI VOUS AVEZ PRIS DES SHOOTERS HIER !

\- ARRÊTEZ DE GUEULER PUTAIN !!! Hurlé-je à mon tour.

\- IL A COMMANDÉ UN PUTAIN DE MÈTRE, IL A DÉJÀ OUBLIÉ CE SAC ?!

\- T’as commandé un putain de mètre, t’as déjà oublié, gros sac ? Répète consciencieusement le petit merdeux, un sourire rayonnant jusqu’à ses oreilles.

\- ... Allez-vous faire foutre.

Je remets le coussin sur mon visage en râlant. Ils le savent pourtant, aussi bien l’un que l’autre, que je ne suis pas d’humeur un lendemain de cuite. Et aussi bien l’un que l’autre, ils adorent d’autant plus me casser les couilles. Je les déteste. Je vais les tuer dans leur sommeil.

\- T’as ronflé cette nuit, me fait utilement remarquer mon cadet qui sera le premier à crever.

\- Et toi tu lâches tout le temps des caisses et j’dis rien.

Ça le fait exploser de rire, évidemment.

\- C’était bien ta soirée, sinon ? Lui demandé-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Ouais, on a pas fait grand-chose... Contrairement à toi, j’avais pas envie d’m’exploser la tronche shishishi !

\- Ok, c’est la journée où t’as décidé de me casser royalement les couilles, là en fait.

\- Chaque jour qui se lève est une nouvelle journée destinée à te casser les couilles frangin, mais c’est vrai que d’te voir dans cet état, ça m’motive encore plus !

... Ok. Je souffle un coup pour trouver la motivation au fond de moi et je me redresse d’un bond pour l’attraper. Il couine de surprise et la seconde d’après, je le retourne comme une crêpe sur le canapé et je le bloque en dessous de moi pour commencer à le chatouiller comme un malpropre. Son rire suraigu me vrille les tympans mais c’est un sacrifice nécessaire à la communauté.

\- ARRÊÊÊÊÊÊÊTE AAAAAAACEUUUUUUUUH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

\- Supplie-moi d’arrêter et j’verrai c’que j’peux faire...

Je me fige à ma propre phrase, que j’ai évidemment susurrée à son oreille. Et ça y est, ça me reprend. Chassez le naturel et il revient en Boeing 747, cet enfoiré. Je ne sais pas comment réagir alors que mon cerveau déjà au plus mal se transforme en fondue, pas aidé une seule seconde par le regard étonné de mon petit frère.

Ok, tactique de repli : je planque ma tête dans son cou et je me remets à le chatouiller. Bingo, il rigole de nouveau comme un idiot. Je finis par le lâcher rapidement néanmoins et je me relève pour m’asseoir sur le canapé et lui tourner le dos. Si ça c’est pas le comportement le plus suspect du monde, je ne sais pas ce que c’est...

\- ... Ace, ça va ?

Je lui jette un coup d’œil : son regard est pas inquisiteur et heureusement, juste légèrement inquiet. Mais je ne suis pas stupide et je prends conscience que lui l’est de moins en moins. Il est dans un âge où il a sûrement déjà dû entendre ce genre de trucs depuis un bail et il doit bien savoir quand ça rentre dans le domaine du lubrique ou non...

Calme Ace, calme. Je pose ma main sur sa tête pour lui frotter affectueusement les cheveux, tout en prenant grand soin de fixer la télé.

\- Ça va t’inquiète. J’ai juste trois de tens’, ça ira mieux quand j’aurais bouffé.

C’était mon ton le plus posé et je me félicite intérieurement : tu mérites un Oscar, mon vieux Portgas. Dommage que personne d’autre que moi-même ne connait l’étendue de mon incroyable jeu d’acteur.

J’essaie de me vider la tête en prenant mon _grinder_ pour m’en rouler un, mais j’ai qu’une envie c’est de m’enfuir loin de Luffy et de ses petits yeux noirs qui me scrutent. Je suis vraiment débile... Je peux pas me permettre de me laisser aller à ce genre de choses, et encore moins maintenant. Il a plus quatorze ans, il est plus un petit gamin innocent, je le sais bien pourtant...

D’ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il y a une scène d’hier soir que j’ai pas oublié, par contre. Et vu qu’on est déjà plongés en plein malaise, je pense que c’est le moment parfait pour en rajouter une petite couche.

\- Sinon p’tit frère... Vous êtes très proches, _Zozo_ et toi, pas vrai ?

\- ... C’est Zoro qu’il s’appelle... Pouffe-t-il en se retenant d’éclater de rire, mais il ne tient pas plus de deux secondes.

Je souris pour moi-même : d’habitude ça m’agace d’oublier le prénom des gens, mais là, avec ce type en particulier, ça me fait plutôt rire qu’autre chose, tiens.

\- Et donc ? Insisté-je.

\- Et donc quoi ?

\- Vous deux... ?

Un silence horrible me répond et c’est pas vraiment habituel. Je tente un regard derrière moi et je vois mon cadet qui me scrute de toute sa concentration –c’est dire-, les yeux écarquillés.

Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit encore... ?

\- ... Quoi ?

\- Nan rieeeeen !! Siffle-t-il en fuyant mon regard.

Il le sait pourtant que moi tout particulièrement, je le vois à trois kilomètres quand il ment. Pas comme s’il avait _littéralement_ la tronche du mensonge à chaque fois. Ce gros débile.

\- Maiiis, euuuh... Zoro et moi on est juste potes ! S’empresse-t-il de me répondre, ce qui me fait un peu plus plisser des yeux. On est super proches mais y’a rien de ce style entre nous. C’est pas mon genre et en plus, j’suis pas sûr qu’il soit branché mec...

Je le vois se mettre à réfléchir tout en analysant ce qu’il vient de me dire, entendant très bien la petite alarme qui s’est allumée dans mon cerveau. « Pas son genre », qu’il dit... C’est quoi, le genre de Luffy ? Merde, pourquoi on a jamais parlé de ça... ?!

\- Mais... T’as... T’as déjà eu des meufs ou des... ? Tenté-je, pas franchement serein.

Il va pour me répondre, mais ses grands yeux glissent derrière moi. Oui, quoi ? Je me tourne à ma droite et je vois Sabo, les sourcils haussés avec un petit sourire surpris.

\- ... Vous parlez de quoi, là ?

Mais lui... Les deux pieds dans le plat à chaque fois, hein !

\- Est-ce que ça te regarde ?! Grogné-je, prêt à mordre.

\- Non, effectivement. J’vais prendre ma douche et j’vous laisse tranquille, hein !

\- C’est ça, va te laver le cul, gros crade !

Il se casse et je souffle un coup. Mon joint est prêt, je l’enfourne vite fait entre mes lèvres pour l’allumer et me prendre une taf. Dans trente secondes ça ira mieux. Mais un silence de mort retombe dans la pièce. J’avise Luffy qui est hypnotisé par l’écran de la télé et je me demande s’il cherche à esquiver la conversation... Il n’a peut-être pas envie de parler de ça avec moi... Après tout, c’est bien l’un des rares sujets qu’on a jamais abordé...

Ça m’arrangeait bien y’a quelques années quand ça ne concernait que moi, et maintenant je m’en mords les doigts.

\- ... Lu’ ?

\- Ouais ?

Il revient sur moi toute sa candeur sortie et il semble revenir à la réalité.

\- Ah oui, Sabo nous a coupé ! S’exclame-t-il tout sourire, balayant ma paranoïa d’un revers de main. Ouais j’ai déjà eu une copine et un mec « officiels », mais j’crois que c’est pas vraiment mon truc d’être en couple ! Ça me soule vite !

Je manque de me cramer les cuisses en laissant mon joint s’échapper d’entre mes doigts, complétement sur le cul de sa réponse. Je bataille trois secondes pour le récupérer et reprends un autre bouffée, beaucoup, beaucoup plus longue. J’en ai besoin, là.

\- Ah... Ah ouais... Bégayé-je en tentant de prendre un air détendu tout en fixant la télé sans la voir. Une meuf et un mec, hein... Tu te cherches, ou... ?

\- Hmm ? Nan, c’est juste que j’m’en fous. La personne me plaît et puis c’est tout.

Allons bon. Pourquoi ça ne m’étonne absolument pas venant de lui... ?

Il n’empêche que s’il m’avait annoncé qu’il était hétéro pur et dur, ça m’aurait BEAUCOUP arrangé. Pourquoi il me fout une telle épine dans le pied, hein ? Pourquoi il faut que tout devienne encore plus compliqué dans le bordel qui me sert de cervelle quand ça le concerne ?!

\- Mais du coup... T’as déjà... Euh, t’as déjà couché ou... ?

Je m’enfonce. Pourquoi je m’enfonce. Pourquoi je fais ça. Je vais vous le dire moi pourquoi : le masochisme à l’état brut, voilà ce que c’est. Je suis pas fan de la pratique sexuelle, mais mentale là il n’y a pas de problème, je suis un putain de maso obsédé inconscient en puissance !

Et voilà qu’un petit silence me répond encore et je suis quasiment sûr qu’il y a de nouveau un indésirable à ma droite... Je tourne la tête et je vois Sab’ à moitié à poil, les sourcils encore plus haut que tout à l’heure.

\- ... J’avais oublié ma serviette... Nous explique-t-il avec un sourire que je devine vicieux, derrière sa gueule d’ange.

Il est en train de se foutre de moi cet enculé !!

\- CASSE-TOI BORDEL, ESPÈCE DE PUTAIN DE CLOPORTE !!!

Je lui balance tout ce qui me tombe sous la main et je me sens rougir comme un foutu d’adolescent effarouché. Allez c’est bon, j’arrête les frais pour aujourd’hui ! Je récupère mon briquet et mon cendrier et je fuis mon petit frère, littéralement.

\- Ace ?! M’appelle-t-il derrière. Tu fais quoi ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et je pars m’enfermer dans ma chambre. Le temps que Sab’ prenne sa foutue douche, j’ai le temps de me mettre bien. Toute cette histoire me prend trop la tête. Et je ne devrais pas me prendre la tête comme ça. Je suis sûr que c’est parce que je suis en manque de cul. Ça fait deux semaines que j’ai pas tiré mon coup et que je dors tous les soirs collé à Luffy, ça ne peut pas fonctionner correctement dans mes deux cerveaux, dans ces putains de conditions. Pourquoi j’ai pas essayé de pécho hier soir, d’ailleurs ?

Ah ça me revient : j’ai bien essayé en emballant un mec, mais j’étais tellement raide que j’ai dû finir par le dégoûter, puisque je me rappelle vaguement qu’il m’a carrément fui à un moment donné. Sac à merde incapable de me contrôler que je suis... Ça devient problématique cette histoire, si je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me mettre une race à chaque fois que je sors, comment je vais faire pour me vider... ? Reste plus que la branlette sous la douche... Triste vie...

.

_\- AC/DC – You shook me all night long -_

.

* * *

ACTION 320 : Avoir une gueule de bois - Foire aux folles actions

Foire aux duos 155 : Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo - Foire aux duos

A comme Ace (One Piece) - Alphabet des personnages

Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°128 - Ecrire une scène de réveil

Personnage du 01/11/2020 : Luffy (One Piece)

Personnage 3 : Sanji – Foire aux personnages

J – Jalousie – Alphabet des thèmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui, triste vie \o/ (ou pas du tout ? C’est quoi cette réflexion d’obsédé, Ace ?!)
> 
> See youuuu !


	7. Défaite de famille

.

J’regarde Sabo en train de jouer du fouet dans le saladier rempli de pâte à gâteau, et j’peux pas m’empêcher de baver comme un affamé. Il parait qu’y’a des gens qui sont excités sexuellement par la nourriture. J’sais pas si j’en suis à ce point non plus parce que j’préfère quand même largement quand c’est dans ma bouche qu’ailleurs, mais quand j’vois des scènes pareilles, ça m’donne des sensations presque érotiques sans déconner. J’ai limite l’impression que j’vais avoir une demi-molle rien qu’en regardant...

Ouais non, quand même pas. Mon estomac, lui, par contre...

\- Luffy... T’es en train de faire une mare de bave sur le plan de travail. C’est un peu dégueu’ quand même. Tu peux partir ?

J’fais la moue direct et m’éloigne pour bouder. ‘Pas ma faute si j’ai faim quand même.

\- Ça sera pas prêt avant au moins quarante minutes, tu as le temps d’aller baver ailleurs.

\- QUARANTE MINUTES ?! C’est trop long, j’ai faim MAINTENANT moi !!

\- Ben mange ta main.

\- Gneugneugneu, elle est marrante celle-là, tiens. Ça se passe bien les années 20, Papy ?

J’esquive le fouet dont les restes de pâtes giclent partout dans la pièce et j’me sens aussi esclaffé qu’horrifié. Il a gâché de la nourriture, ce crétin ! Mais d’un autre côté, voir sa tronche qui réalise qu’il va devoir tout nettoyer n’a aucun prix.

\- Bonne chance pour frotter les murs, Cosette !

Et j’m’enfuis en courant sous une pluie d’insultes, tout en me marrant comme un phoque. C’est beaucoup trop facile d’embêter Sabo.

J’arrive dans le salon et je hausse un sourcil devant la vision de mon frère affalé par terre en train de dormir, le téléphone fixe dans la main. C’était donc ça le « boum » qu’on a entendu y’a quelques minutes... J’m’approche de lui et le pousse du pied.

\- Hey, Ace. T’as encore fait une crise.

Il se réveille d’un bond, l’œil hagard, et s’attrape la tête de douleur.

\- Ah putain... J’me suis quand même pas endormi alors que j’marchais ?!

\- J’crois qu’si, j’lui réponds en croisant les bras derrière ma tête.

\- ‘Fait chier...

Il s’assoit sur le rebord du canapé en se frottant le crâne, tout en remettant le téléphone fixe à son oreille.

\- Bon, elle a raccroché... J’espère qu’elle a pas cru que j’me foutais de sa gueule...

\- C’était qui ?

\- Betty, encore... Mais elle est venue en paix cette fois, aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître.

\- Oh ? M’étonné-je.

\- Ouais, elle a proposé qu’on mange ensemble dans la semaine pour discuter tranquillement entre nous... Et j’me rappelle même plus si je lui ai répondu ou pas, du coup...

J’le vois commencer à s’agacer en ronchonnant dans sa barbe alors qu’il fixe le téléphone des yeux.

\- Elle veut qu’on mange ensemble ? Genre ici ? Ça va partir en vrille...

\- Évidemment que ça va partir en vrille ! Grogne-t-il. Tu te doutes bien que j’suis pas très chaud, mais d’un autre côté c’est pas vraiment à moi de décider... Donc t’en penses quoi, toi ?

\- Pourquoi ça serait pas à toi de décider ? Lui demandé-je en fronçant les sourcils, ayant peur de comprendre son allusion. Tu fais autant partie de cette famille que moi !

\- Va lui dire ça à elle... Marmonne-t-il.

Je roule des yeux. J’ai aucune idée de c’que j’peux bien lui répondre, pour le coup. J’ai aucune affinité avec cette femme, mais d’un autre côté, mis Shanks et Jiji à part, elle est la seule famille qu’il me reste... Maman disait toujours que la famille c’est le plus important et j’valide à cent pourcents. Donc peut-être que ça vaut le coup d’essayer, avec elle. Après tout, j’lui ai pas vraiment parlé depuis que je l’ai revu à l’enterrement...

\- Ouais bon, on peut toujours essayer... Si t’arrives à pas trop péter un plomb, bien sûr.

La tête qu’il me tire n’a autant pas de prix que celle de Sab’ un peu plus tôt. J’peux lire toute sa non-motivation et son dédain envers la tante sur son visage.

\- Après... Rajouté-je pour lui remonter un peu le moral. Rien n’nous empêche de l’embêter un peu sans qu’elle puisse y dire quelque chose...

J’lui envoie un sourire diabolique au possible et très vite, ses lèvres s’étirent pour en faire un pire que le mien. Oh bon sang, il a le don de me donner des frissons quand il m’envoie ce regard-là.

\- C’est pas une mauvaise idée ça, p’tit frère...

.

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Allez, on est dimanche, il va me répondre quand même ?! À moins qu’il ait son entraînement de kendô...

_\- Ouais ?_

\- Ah, Zoro, te voilà !

_\- Bah ouais puisque c’est mon portable._

\- Shishishi, comment tu vas mon pote ?

_\- Pas trop mal, et toi ? Bien reposé ? Tu t’es complètement effondré devant le film avant-hier, tu manques de sommeil ou quoi ?_

Toujours à s’inquiéter pour rien, hein ? Il est trop chou. J’me calle mieux dans ma chaise de bureau et j’commence à la faire tourner mécaniquement de gauche à droite. 

\- T’inquiète, j’ai juste eu beaucoup trop d’émotion entre votre passage surprise et la reprise de Thunderstruck de Brook ! Et vous, vous êtes bien rentrés avec Robin ? Vous aviez la foi quand même, ça fait un trotte à pied jusqu’à Sunny...

_\- Nan t’inquiète, Franky nous a récupéré à mi-chemin, donc on a pas trop galéré._

\- Il a encore dormi chez vous ?

_\- Comme d’hab’._

\- Ça te soule pas ?

_\- Pourquoi ça m’soulerait ? Tant qu’ils baisent pas devant moi dans le salon j’m’en fous. Ils sont super respectueux là-dessus, tu sais._

\- Ah ouais... ? J’demande ça parce que les parents de Barto’ supportaient plus de m’avoir chez eux, j’crois.

 _\- Oui mais toi c’est toi, Luffy. On parle de Franky, là. Si on fait fi de ses tendances d’exhibitionniste, il est quand même_ beaucoup _plus calme que toi._

Il a un peu trop appuyé sur le beaucoup, j’trouve.

\- J’suis une crème moi, qu’est-ce qu’y’a.

Un silence me répond et j’devine qu’il a même pas envie d’user de l’énergie à me répondre. Ça vaaaaaaaa, je sais que j’ai zéro crédibilité en disant ça.

\- Bon bref, j’t’appelle pour te demander un grand service !!

_\- Ah ? Je t’écoute._

J’me pince les lèvres pour me retenir d’me marrer. En vrai, j’me trouve un peu cruel de lui demander ça, mais y’a que lui qui pourra m’aider dans notre plan diabolique avec Ace. Et en plus j’sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que sa présence pourra nous être vachement utile si ça part en vrille...

\- Alors voilà, commencé-je à lui expliquer. Notre tante Betty veut organiser un repas avec son mari et on est pas hyper chauds avec Ace, mais faut c’qui faut quand même, c’est la famille quoi, donc faut bien qu’on fasse des efforts...

_\- Ouais ok, même si j’vois pas le rapport avec moi._

\- J’y arrive calmos ! Donc bon voilà on va le faire, mais on a grave envie de les embêter un peu au passage tu vois... Et il se trouve qu’Ace m’a dit qu’ils avaient des tendances... « légèrement » homophobes, tous les deux...

J’passe ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure en me retenant d’imiter un rire sorti d’outre-tombe. L’idée d’faire chier des crétins fermés d’esprit et du cul m’éclate tellement, j’en peux plus. Ace a toujours les meilleures idées démoniaques, de toute façon.

\- Doooonc, j’pense que tu peux bien imaginer leur tête si j’me ramène avec mon petit-ami au repas...

_\- ... Mais t’as personne en ce moment._

Mon sourire machiavélique se fane et j’dois bien reconnaître que j’suis un peu déçu qu’il soit aussi lent d’la caboche, sur l’coup.

\- J’veux que tu te fasses passer pour mon mec, Zoro.

 _\- ... Eeeeh..._ Réalise-t-il doucement, mais j’le sens se reprendre direct. _Eh ! Eeeeh ?! Moi ? Pourquoi moi ??_

\- Shishishi, parce que tu seras parfait dans ce rôle ! On est tellement proches qu’on peut passer pour un vrai couple facilement !

_\- Franchement, parfois toi et Usopp êtes pires que toi et moi..._

\- Ouais mais j’peux pas demander ça à Usopp : il va s’planquer sous la table dès qu’il croisera le regard d’ma tante ! Il m’faut quelqu’un qui ait pas peur de l’affronter, tu vois ! Et Sanji refusera direct, c’est même pas la peine que j’lui demande !

_\- Ouais... Bah écoute... C’est quand ?_

\- Mardi midi, apparemment ! Et on ira au resto, histoire que ça soit un peu moins malaisant ! On te le paye, si tu veux !

_\- Nan c’est bon, j’me le paierai tout seul. Ça marche pour mardi midi. Renvoie-moi l’heure par sms._

\- Shishishishi tu sais que t’es un vrai pote, toi ?

_\- Si tu l’dis... Tant que tu me demandes pas de te rouler une pelle devant elle..._

\- Oooh, même pas un p’tit bisou pour la forme ?

_\- ... On verra..._

J’explose de rire : j’m’attendais vraiment pas à ce qu’il y réfléchisse ! Est-ce que j’peux vraiment tout demander à ce mec, sans déconner ??

\- Pour te remercier, j’t’offre mes fesses !

_\- Va te faire foutre._

Oh, il m’a raccroché au nez. Pas cool mais j’peux pas m’empêcher de me marrer comme un âne. J’arrive pas à dire s’il est vraiment coincé ou pas côté sexe, on arrive jamais à en parler ensemble. Si ça se trouve, il est encore puceau...

J’laisse là mes réflexions sur la vie sexuelle de mes potes pour détaler dans le salon annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Ace. Mais j’l’y trouve pas. J’fais un pas vers la cuisine pour les voir tous les deux dos à moi, penchés sur le plan de travail en train de faire des messes basses. J’fronce les sourcils direct.

\- Vous faites quoi ?

Ils sursautent de la même manière qu’un gosse en train d’se faire prendre à faire une bêtise et ils se tournent vers moi d’un même mouvement, en prenant grand soin de se coller l’un à l’autre comme pour me cacher quelque chose.

\- Hey coucou Luffyyyyyy ! Minaude Sabo d’un air absolument pas crédible.

\- Luuuu’ ! T’as déjà fini ton appel ??

J’plisse les yeux, mauvais. Ils me cachent quoi, ces deux traîtres ?

\- C’est quoi l’arnaque... ?

\- Euuh, rien rien... Commence Sab’.

\- Bah rien du tout, qu’est-ce que t’as ?! Le coupe Ace beaucoup plus agressivement tout en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes pas du tout discret. Alors t’as trouvé un pseudo-mec pour mardi ??

\- ... Ouais... Réponds-je de ma voix la plus suspicieuse possible. Y’a quoi derrière vous ?

\- Le plan de travail, me claque Ace de son air hautain hyper relou. T’en as d’autres des questions débiles comme ça ?

J’vois Sabo à côté qui s’retient de se marrer comme un con et j’réfléchis à quel genre de blague ils auraient pu me préparer en si peu de temps. Et puis, d’un coup, ça fait tilt dans mon cerveau.

\- ....... Il est où l’gâteau ?

J’les vois se figer, Sabo envoyer un regard paniqué au frangin, alors que ledit frangin, lui, tente de garder sa poker-face bien en place, mais j’sens bien qu’il est pas le mec le plus frais du monde, actuellement.

\- Quel gâteau ? Qu’il ose me demander d’un ton ferme. Y’a pas d’gâteau, ici.

\- TE FOUS PAS D’MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! SABOFAISAITUNGATEAUY’AUNEHEUREILESTOÙVOUSAVEZPASINTÉRÊTÀL’AVOIRMANGÉDANSMONDOSSINONJ’VOUSPROMETSQU’C’ESTVOUSQU’JEMANGE !!!

\- Woh woh Luffy, respire !! S’inquiète ce crétin de blondinet, mais ça m’empêchera pas d’les tuer tous les deux !

J’me jette sur eux en hurlant et en mordant tout c’qui me passe sous les dents et une courte bagarre démarre. Autant j’maîtrise ce corps de lâche de Sabo en deux secondes, autant c’est un peu plus compliqué pour Ace qui m’étrangle par derrière pour me forcer à lâcher le bras du blond, qu’j’retiens par terre entre mes jambes. Mes canines libèrent la chair –tendre, en plus- du traître qui me sert de pseudo-frère, tandis que j’agrippe le bras de l’autre de toute ma hargne pour qu’il relâche sa prise.

Et c’est là que j’le vois, sur le plan de travail : le gâteau, mais totalement carbonisé.

J’suis tellement choqué que j’bloque complètement et j’sens mes premières larmes couler malgré moi.

\- ... Le... Le gâteau...

\- J’suis vraiment désolé Luffy !! Hurle presque Sabo sous moi. On discutait avec Ace et j’ai pas vu le temps passer ! Mais j’vais en refaire un, t’en fais pas !

\- Mais... Mais... C’est du gâchis... Chouiné-je en m’en remettant pas.

\- Bah t’as qu’à te l’faire quand même, sac à bouffe, me rétorque Ace dans mon dos, limite mauvais.

... Ok.

J’me libère de sa prise et croque un énorme morceau du gâteau cramé d’un coup, avant d’utiliser le moule pour lui exploser la tête avec.

.

.

L’interphone sonne, me faisant légèrement sursauter. Je jette un œil à l’horloge et je sais pertinemment que ça ne peut pas être Betty et Hack, puisqu’il m’ont dit qu’ils leur restaient encore un quart d’heure de route. Ça veut donc dire que c’est l’ _autre_. Je me renfrogne sur ma roulée. Ça va vraiment être l’une des pires journées de toute ma vie, je crois.

Luffy appuie sur le bouton d’ouverture tout en sifflotant, tout joyeux. Évidemment qu’il est content, ce petit con. Il va passer la journée avec son super copain/bff/plan cul/friendfuck ou je sais pas encore quelle connerie. Et qu’il ne me dise pas que c’est pas vrai. Il a été le premier qu’il a appelé pour cette idée, sans hésitation. Je t’en foutrais moi des « mais c’est pas mon genre » ou des « t’inquiète Ace il est pas branché mec »...

\- Mec, ça va ? T’es en train de niquer ta roulée comme je t’ai jamais vu niquer quelque chose ou quelqu’un comme ça de toute ta vie... !

Je regarde Sabo qui est tranquillement assis dans le fauteuil à ma gauche. J’aime pas la manière dont il me scrute, mais alors pas du tout. Je vois bien que son petit sourire en coin est forcé et qu’il est juste en train de me juger. Je le connais pas cœur, ce connard. Il l’oublie trop souvent.

\- Et si j’te nique toi, tu vas arrêter de te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas ?!

Son sourire triple de taille et ça m’énerve encore plus. Je vais le lui faire ravaler s’il continue.

\- C’est toi qui t’es dit que c’était mieux pour tout le monde que tu ne fumes pas aujourd’hui. Assume tes décisions de grand garçon au lieu d’agresser les autres, Ace.

Je vais le butter.

\- Merci d’me rappeler que j’ai pas fumé depuis hier soir.

\- Drogué.

\- La weed provoque pas de dépendance, connard !

On est interrompu par les couinements heureux de Luffy qui se jette dans les bras de son pote l’asperge. Oh putain, rien que de le voir j’ai déjà envie de lui faire ravaler son balai dans le cul.

\- Salut Luffy. Ace, Sabo.

Sab’ lui répond avec sa gaieté naturelle et se lève même pour lui serrer la main, mais je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir.

Pourquoi, mais POURQUOI j’ai eu cette idée de merde, sans déconner ?! Sur le papier ça passait crème, pourtant ! Je m’attendais vraiment à ce qu’il demande son aide à Usopp ! Alors quand il m’a annoncé qu’il avait demandé à cette tête de gazon de Zoro et qu’il avait accepté tout de suite, j’ai juste vrillé. Je ne peux pas piffrer ce mec, c’est physique. Il veut jouer les baby-sitters avec Lu’ et je le sens pas. Je suis sûr qu’il a une mauvaise influence sur lui.

\- Ça va, Ace ? Me demande-t-il tout en s’asseyant pas loin de moi sur le canapé.

Je t’en foutrais des « _ça va Aaaaace_ » moi, sac à merde.

\- Il est un peu sur les nerfs, fais pas attention ! Lui répond Sabo de son sourire lumineux.

\- J’ai surtout hâte que cette journée de torture se termine vite... Marmonné-je en rallumant ma roulée.

\- Ouais, j’comprends...

\- Hey, si ça s’trouve on va trop se fendre la poire à faire tourner Betty et Hack en bourrique ! Rigole Luffy.

\- Mouais, souffle Sabo. Avec ta subtilité naturelle, je pense qu’ils vont plutôt voir arriver l’arnaque à trois kilomètres et qu’ils vont rapidement péter un câble...

Je jette un regard à mon blond pour le gratifier d’un sourire en coin.

\- Bah c’est pas l’but ?

\- Nan c’est pas le but ! Bon sang, heureusement que je viens, sinon je pense que vous vous entretueriez au bout de trois minutes...

\- Trois minutes, t’es large... Ajouté-je.

\- Tu viens toi aussi, Sabo ? S’étonne la pelouse.

\- Obligé, sinon il va finir en taule. Y’a un mot pour désigner le meurtre de tante ou pas ?

Je roule des yeux. Ça va, je ne la tuerai pas, je ne veux pas me faire coffrer pour une connasse pareille. Aller foutre le feu à sa baraque en douce, par contre...

Je sursaute de nouveau quand la sonnette retentit une deuxième fois : et ça y est, le glas sonne -littéralement. On s’observe avec Luffy et je le vois beaucoup moins enjoué à aller ouvrir, tout à coup. Petit con lâcheur, va. Je me lève en soupirant et je prends quand même la peine de décrocher l’interphone pour leur signifier l’étage. Avec tout ça, ça fait quand même facilement six ans qu’ils n’ont pas mis les pieds ici...

Un silence lourd suit leur arrivée quand je leur ouvre la porte, surtout quand on fait les présentations.

\- Notre tante Betty et son mari Hack, dis-je bien trop formellement à Sabo, avant de me tourner vers eux de la même manière. Mon meilleur pote, Sabo. Mais vous l’avez peut-être déjà vu puisqu’il vivait quasiment ici quand on était plus jeunes.

\- Ça me dit quelque chose... Réfléchit la tante en serrant la main bienveillante de Sabo -mon dieu j’en peux plus de lui et de sa sympathie naturelle. Tu es le petit voisin qui avait des problèmes avec ses parents, c’est ça ?

\- Euh... ouais ! Répond-il avec un petit sourire. Et c’est avec moi qu’Ace a pris la colocation pour la fac !

Je les vois acquiescer poliment et jeter un œil au deuxième inconnu de la pièce.

\- Et lui c’est... Commencé-je dans un réflexe.

Puis je me tourne vers Luffy et son « mec » et fixe mon petit frère pour lui faire comprendre que je ne vais pas faire tout le boulot à sa place non plus.

\- Ah ! Atterrit-il enfin, oui, ça c’est Zoro, mon copain !!

Il nous envoie un sourire-soleil d’une largeur et d’une brillance impressionnantes et je me surprends à y répondre comme un benêt, tiraillé entre la fierté et l’attendrissement.

Attendri parce que Lu’ est le mec le plus mignon de l’univers, pas parce que… L’autre merde et leur vraie-fausse relation, quoi.

\- Ton... _Copain_ ? Se fige Betty en prenant son air hautain qu’elle adore tellement.

Mais si, vous savez : ce genre de regard que vous envoyez à une merde fumante sur un trottoir ? Et bien actuellement, aux yeux de Betty et Hack, Luffy et Zoro sont deux chiasses de chien puantes que quelqu’un a oublié de ramasser.

Le même regard que je reçois toujours de leur part, en somme. Génial, je me sens un peu moins seul !

Ah, fausse joie : elle me jette un coup d’œil en coin rapide et je devine facilement un « c’est sûrement de ta faute » dont je suis habitué depuis pas mal d’années.

\- Et bien c’est… Bien pour vous deux, je suppose ? Bafouille Hack avec une grimace fort sympathique à voir.

\- Et vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Enchaîne la tante, qui arrive déjà mieux que son connard de mari à garder sa superbe.

Je vois clairement le cerveau de Luffy se bloquer à cette question. Ses yeux prennent cette expression de poisson mort que je lui ai toujours connue et on peut aisément ressentir le vide béant qui s’échappe de sa boîte crânienne. Mon adorable nigaud, va…

\- Un peu plus de sept mois, je pense, débarque l’asperge à son secours et je me garderai bien de trop féliciter sa vivacité d’esprit dans ma tête.

\- Ah oui... C’est plutôt sérieux, commente Hack en essayant de paraître le plus détaché possible.

Et je vois Betty se tourner lentement vers moi pour me regarder de haut en bas un court instant.

\- ... Et toi, Ace ? Personne en vue pour stabiliser un peu ta vie chaotique ?

J’entends vaguement un son bizarre sortir de la gorge de Sabo derrière moi et je me promets mentalement de le buter dès qu’on se retrouve que tous les deux.

\- Nop. J’suis très bien tout seul pour l’instant. Et puis c’est chaud de trouver quelqu’un pour encaisser ma perfection, tu sais, ajouté-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je la vois lever les yeux au ciel et se détourner de moi pour faire un petit tour de la pièce. J’ai pris grand soin de cacher toute la paperasse de Dragon avant qu’ils n’arrivent et je m’en félicite en avisant son air curieux qui observe tout comme une rapace. Mais je déchante un peu en la voyant se figer face aux photos de famille accrochées au-dessus de la télé. Et la tête qu’elle tire…

Sabo discute avec Hack et Zoro de la pluie et du beau temps à côté, mais je vois que Luffy a remarqué aussi le regard de notre tante en fixant une photo en particulier où nous sommes tous les quatre : un regard triste.

Peut-être qu’elle a plus de cœur que ce que je le pensais, au final. Dragon m’avait toujours dit que leur relation s’était détériorée pendant leur adolescence, mais ils restaient un frère et une sœur…

\- Bon, dit-elle soudainement d’une voix forte, comme pour se reprendre elle-même, tu sais où tu vas nous emmener pour manger, Ace ?

\- Ouaip. On y va maintenant ? Vous voulez peut-être un café, avant, ou…

Je m’épate moi-même de mon talent d’hôte faux-cul.

\- Non, allons-y maintenant. Nous aurons bien tout le temps d’en prendre un au restaurant après le repas, annonce-t-elle en faisant claquer ses talons aiguilles vers la porte d’entrée.

.

Prendre un café après le repas, hein... ? Ça va être compliqué, on a même pas fini le putain de plat de résistance.

Je claque la porte du restaurant derrière moi et me met à hurler comme un enragé. Je dois être rouge comme une pivoine tellement je suis en furie et que j’ai envie de la butter, cette salope et tous ses putains de grands morts.

Je tourne en rond comme un tigre enragé devant le resto pendant quelques secondes sous le regard des passants plutôt choqués d’entendre l’énumération de toutes les pires insultes du dictionnaire, jusqu’à ce que la tête d’asperge ne sorte à son tour pour se planter à côté de moi.

Je m’arrête net et je le fixe.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, toi ?! Craché-je.

\- Sabo est en train d’essayer de les gérer de son côté, alors je suis venu m’assurer que ça va pour toi.

Mais sérieusement. Pourquoi LUI ?! Pourquoi il joue au samaritain comme ça, cette face de laitue de mes burnes ?! Putain, j’en ai ma claque de cette journée, ma claque !! Je vais juste rentrer m’éclater la gueule et aller me coucher directement, ça évitera que je commette un putain de meurtre de masse !

\- Ace, je sais qu’on se connaît pas, continue-t-il doucement, mais avec tout ce que m’a dit Luffy à ton sujet, je me rends bien compte qu’ils te sous-estiment totalement… Après, il faut aussi se mettre à leur place : comme elle dit, t’as que 20 ans. Et s’occuper de Luffy qui connaît rien de la vie, c’est pa…

\- MAIS DE QUOI J’ME MÊLE, TOI AUSSI ?! Tu crois que j’suis incapable de m’occuper de mon p’tit frère, comme cette connasse ?! Tu crois que c’était qui qui le gardait quand les parents étaient trop occupés par leur taf de merde pour le gérer quand il rentrait de l’école ?! Qui lui faisait faire ses devoirs quand le père était rappelé au parti pour la soirée ?! Alors que j’avais même pas son âge, putain !!

Je me mets à tourner de nouveau, la rage pulsant dans la moindre partie de mon corps. Les chaînes sont lâchées comme elles ne l’ont pas été depuis longtemps : je ne donne pas cher de la peau du fils de pute qui osera s’approcher de moi.

\- J’ai tout plaqué pour venir ici pour m’occuper de lui, continué-je sans trop savoir si je parle encore à l’autre ou pas, mais j’ai besoin d’évacuer. J’vois pas pourquoi cette espèce de connasse croit qu’elle est plus à même que moi pour le rendre heureux !! Moi j’suis son putain de grand-frère !! J’ai toujours été là pour lui, TOUJOURS !! Elle, elle était où pendant toutes ces années ?! Elle était où quand il a fallu le ramasser la semaine dernière, quand il passait ses journées à chialer toutes les larmes de sa vie dans son pieu ?! Elle est où la nuit quand il s’réveille en hurlant et qu’il faut au moins un quart d’heure pour le calmer ?! ELLE EST PAS LÀ CETTE CONNASSE !! ET J’ACCEPTERAI JAMAIS QU’ELLE LE SOIT !! C’EST PAS SA PUTAIN DE PLACE D’ÊTRE AUX CÔTÉS DE LUFFY, C’EST LA MIENNE !! ELLE LE VEUT ?! BEN IL FAUDRA DÉJÀ QU’ELLE ME PASSE SUR LE CORPS !!

… Ouais, pas de doute, ça fait du bien. Je reprends doucement mon souffle et ralentis légèrement la cadence de mes aller-retour, toujours les yeux rivés sur le trottoir, complètement bouffé par mes propres pensées enragées. Je capte rapidement que l’autre ne me répond rien, se contentant de m’écouter de son air neutre. Je ne sais pas s’il reste silencieux consciemment, mais je le remercie de le faire.

Vraiment.

\- … Qu’elle ait jamais pu m’sentir depuis l’début, soit, continué-je déjà un peu plus calme. J’m’en bats les couilles au final, elle pense ce qu’elle veut de moi, j’ai l’habitude qu’elle me traite comme de la merde, depuis l’temps ! Mais cette pute réalise même pas qu’en embarquant Luffy loin d’ici, elle va juste le rendre malheureux ! C’est sa ville, y’a tous ses potes, le peu de famille qui lui reste, mais putain je sais pas, c’est pourtant logique non ?!

\- Ouais. T’as totalement raison.

\- Bah ouais et bah non : Madaaaame Belo Betty a décidé -personne ne sait le putain de pourquoi-, qu’elle allait soudainement s’occuper de son neveu qu’elle a ignoré comme une merde pendant sept ans, comme ça, pour le plaisir ! Genre le connard de père est plus dans l’coin donc on récupère le fils : on sait jamais, des fois que sa saloperie de raté d’aîné l’ait pas trop influencé et qu’il y ait encore quelque chose à sauver chez lui pour le transformer en bobo d’bas étage, comme ses enculés d’enfants avec leur balai dans l’cul !!

Je continue mon manège et il reste encore planté là, à me suivre du regard et à m’écouter attentivement.

\- Sérieusement, ça lui avance à quoi d’me foutre absolument tous les défauts de Luffy sur le dos ?! Elle croit qu’il a rien dans l’crâne et qu’il sait faire que m’imiter bêtement, ou quoi ?! Elle le prend à ce point pour une merde ?! Putain, je sais que Lu’ est pas une lumière, mais il a quand même un minimum de bon sens ! Elle croit qu’il a toujours cinq ans ou quoi ?!

\- ‘Possible, vu les conneries qu’elle raconte.

\- En plus, t’as bien vu comme moi, j’suis pas taré : elle le regarde même pas quand elle parle de lui !! Elle pète un plomb sur ses défauts en me parlant à moi, comme s’il était pas là ! Comme s’il était un putain de mioche !!

\- Ouaip.

\- Putain !! C’est ouf d’être comme ça !!

Je me sens déjà plus calme. Je souffle un coup et me sors une clope vite fait pour me l’allumer, continuant un peu à marmonner dans ma barbe.

Et Luffy et Sabo sortent à leur tour du restaurant. Seuls. Je leur jette un coup d’œil interrogatif : mon blond m’envoie un sourire fier tandis que Luffy est étrangement calme.

… Nan, après réflexion, je connais cette expression tendue qui ne laisse rien filtrer : il est aussi enragé que moi.

.

On est posés sur l’un des murets qui bordent le petit canal de la ville. On s’est barrés comme des voleurs en laissant les deux autres là-bas, mais rien à foutre. Savoir qu’ils se sont tapés l’addition entière est un plaisir personnel que je savoure autant que les quatre clopes que je me suis enchaîné depuis tout à l’heure.

Luffy bat des pieds de part et d’autre de ma tête, alors que je me suis affalé à même le sol, dos au muret. J’inspire la nicotine avec toute la passion dont je suis capable pour essayer de retrouver un calme presque total, mais ça n’arrivera pas avant que je ne sois posé à l’appart avec au moins deux splifs dans la gueule.

\- Nan, j’ai rien à redire Luffy, t’as assuré ! S’exclame joyeusement Sabo à côté de lui. Tu l’aurais vu Ace, j’ai cru qu’il allait lui sauter dessus au moindre mot de travers !

\- On insulte pas mon frangin d’vant moi comme ça.

Je souris derrière ma roulée : c’est pas la première fois que Luffy prend ma défense, mais ça me fait toujours quelque chose à chaque fois. Ce n’est pourtant pas à lui de prendre soin de moi, mais putain qu’est-ce que ça fait du bien quand ça arrive. Il est le seul que j’accepte qu’il le fasse, d’ailleurs.

\- Et pour toi, ça a été ? Demande d’un coup Sabo d’une voix un peu plus lointaine.

Je me demande de quoi il parle quand la voix de l’autre asperge lui répond.

\- Ouais t’inquiète.

... Ok, je comprends mieux pourquoi il m’a suivi dehors ce trou d’balle. Cette putain de blondinette qui a dû lui dire de me suivre pour s’assurer que je ne bute pas quelqu’un. Putain. Qu’il arrête de me materner, lui aussi.

Et ça m’ré-énerve, bordel.

\- Shishishi, t’as vraiment assuré Zoro, n’empêche ! Merci d’être venu jouer la comédie avec nous, au moins c’était un peu marrant...

« Marrant » qu’il dit. Ce gosse est son positivisme exacerbé.

\- C’est normal Luffy. Ça m’a pas dérangé, t’inquiète pas.

Un petit silence plus tard et je me prends un des mollets de mon frère dans la tronche.

\- Mais, Luffy qu’est-ce que tu f-

Je m’arrête net dès que je suis retourné : ils sont en train de se faire un putain de câlin. Et j’aimerais dire que la plante verte n'est pas réceptive, mais ce connard a passé une putain de main dans son dos pour le frotter affectueusement.

... Je fais quoi, je les pousse tous les deux dans la flotte ?

Je me remets bien contre mon muret en poussant la jambe qui me casse les couilles et tire de nouveau sur ma clope, fusillant la route en face de moi du regard. Je capte le coup d’œil malicieux de la blondinette dans ma direction et j’ai encore plus envie de l’étriper. Qu’il arrête de se foutre de moi, sinon je l’envoie nourrir la poiscaille avec les deux autres.

Ou mieux : je les noie tous les deux et je me barre avec Lu’ sous le bras. Bon plan ça.

Ça s’agite au-dessus de ma tête et je devine à ses rires étranglés que Luffy est en train de se faire chatouiller. Un autre coup de pied dans la tête plus tard et c’est la goutte de trop : je me relève brusquement, enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches d’un geste rageur.

\- On bouge ?! Ordonné-je presque sèchement.

On se retrouve dans la voiture quelques instants plus tard et je démarre sous les rires des deux adolescents derrière qui s’envoient maintenant des piques dans la tronche. Et je sens toujours le putain de petit regard de Sabo sur moi.

\- ... Ace ?

\- Toi ta gueule.

\- C’est pas gentil ça, se marre-t-il comme un enfoiré.

\- Fais pas ton malin Sab’ : j’suis déjà bon prince et j’vais attendre d’avoir couché les gosses pour te mettre la correction qu’tu mérites, alors n’en rajoute pas !

\- J’aime quand tu me parles comme ça _Chéri_ , qu’il me répond en se marrant encore plus.

Il me soule mais je l’aime, cette tête de nœud. Je crois qu’on a toujours communiqué par la violence lui et moi, ça convient bien à ma manière de penser en plus. Et qu’il m’ait envoyé l’asperge pour me gérer tout à l’heure… J’oublie parfois qu’il est sacrément intelligent et qu’il a un don pour cerner les gens à une vitesse de malade, le Sabo. Donc s’il me l’a envoyé, ce n’est pas pour rien, je le sais bien…

Je jette un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur pour regarder Zozo se marrer avec mon frère : ça ne m’empêchera tout de même pas de continuer à le détest-

\- PUTAIN !!

Je braque vivement à droite par réflexe et j’appuie sur le frein comme un malade. La ceinture me coupe violemment le souffle mais j’évite la bagnole de gauche de peu. De tellement peu, putain...

... Putain.

PUTAIN !

J’entends plus rien autour de moi, mon cerveau s’est carrément bloqué par l’afflux trop violent d’adrénaline et de rage. Je décroche la ceinture et ouvre la portière avec une force qui m’étonne moi-même et je sors comme une furie, avisant par à-coups les maximum deux centimètres qu’il doit y avoir entre la caisse de gauche et la mienne et la connasse qui vient d’en sortir, blanche comme un linge.

\- Je-je suis désolée, heureusement qu’on a pa-

\- MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ?!! C’EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ESPÈCE DE CONNASSE ?!! T’AS PAS VU QU’IL Y AVAIT UNE PUTAIN DE LIGNE BLANCHE ?! T’AS ENVIE D’CREVER OU QUOI ??!!

\- ACE ! ACE ! CALME-TOI !!

Sabo me chope le bras l’instant d’après pour m’empêcher de lui rentrer dans le lard, sûrement. Heureusement, parce que je sais pas ce que je lui ferais si je pouvais l’approcher. Putain quoi. Putain putain putain PUTAAAAAIN !!

COMME SI C’ÉTAIT LE PUTAIN DE MOMENT !!

\- SANS DÉCONNER Y’A UN PUTAIN DE PANNEAU STOP, VOUS SUCIEZ UNE TEUB POUR PAS L’AVOIR VU ?!! C’EST PAS POSSIBLE D’ÊTRE AUSSI CONNE !!

\- Ace, allez calme-toi, c’est rien, ça arrive…

\- MAIS ÇA ARRIVE DE QUOI ?! Y’AVAIT MON P’TIT FRÈRE DANS LA BAGNOLE !!

\- Mais tout va bien, ok ? La caisse à rien, personne à rien, alo-

Il est coupé par un hurlement. Un putain de hurlement que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, puisque j’ai le malheur de l’entendre régulièrement depuis deux semaines.

Je vais la buter cette pute.

Je prends sur moi comme jamais pour faire volte-face et retourner à la caisse. Les portières arrières sont toujours fermées mais je vois Zoro totalement hébété qui essaie de calmer mon petit frère, recroquevillé sur lui-même sur la banquette arrière. Il se tient la tête entre les mains et s’époumone à intervalles réguliers, les yeux résolument clos.

Je fais le tour en bouillonnant de l’intérieur et sort Luffy de là. Il se laisse complètement faire, s’accrochant à mon cou quand je le décolle pour l’emmener un peu plus loin sur le trottoir.

\- Sab’, ramène la caisse à l’appart.

Je l’entends vaguement arguer mais j’en ai plus rien à foutre, qu’il se démerde. Luffy devient ma priorité numéro un. Je lui murmure quelques mots rassurants et lui propose de rentrer à pied, ce qu’il accepte d’une voix presque suppliante.

\- Ace... Ace... J'veux plus... J’veux plus jamais monter dans une voiture de ma vie... Plus jamais... Plus jamais...

.

_\- Orelsan – Défaite de famille -_

.

* * *

_ACTION 117 : Faire une crise de panique_

_Alphabet des thèmes : F : Famille_

_Personnage 113 : Roronoa Zoro_

_A comme Ace (One Piece)_

_Belo Betty/Hack – Ships farfelus_

_Situation 318 : A est en voiture avec B_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erf quelle fin de chapitre tristou. Désolée, I guess ?  
> Et on dit RIP à Zoro qui s’en mange plein les dents par Ace beaucoup trop gratuitement xD Alors qu’il est si chou avec Luffy. Best bro’ ever, moi j’vous dis.
> 
> À très vite o/


	8. On aboie en silence

\- Ace t’a porté sur tout le chemin du retour... ?

\- Mouais...

J’suis assis en tailleur sur mon lit alors que Sab’ est agenouillé devant moi, une main réconfortante sur mon genou. Il essaie d’me sourire mais j’vois bien qu’il est mort d’inquiétude au fond d’lui.

\- Comme quoi il a pas tant perdu de muscle qu’il veut bien le dire, se marre-t-il, sûrement pour détendre l’atmosphère.

Mais j’ai du mal à redescendre.

J’comprends pas pourquoi j’ai réagi comme ça. Sur le coup, j’ai eu l’impression d’nous voir mourir. J’ai eu l’impression d’être… D’être dans la Corolla avec Papa et Maman. J’ai eu l’impression de les voir tous les deux, à l’avant, le visage en...

\- Hey hey hey, Luffy !! Ça va aller, okay ? S’alarme Sabo en me prenant dans ses bras alors que j’me recroqueville dans une plainte immonde, agressé par mes sanglots qui reviennent d’un coup.

Ça m’vrille le ventre comme jamais. J’ai envie de vomir. J’ai même pas envie d’avaler quoi que ce soit. Tout c’que j’pensais avoir réussi à enfin évacuer ces derniers jours est remonté d’un seul coup en moi puissance dix mille. J’me sens trembler comme une feuille contre Sab’ et ma gorge sort encore des sons bizarres que j’pensais même pas pouvoir sortir.

Ace m’a dit que ça m’arrivait souvent depuis... Depuis l’accident. La nuit, j’me réveille en sursaut. J’pleure et j’me mets à hurler de détresse. J’me souviens d’une ou deux fois, mais à en deviner le regard de mon frère quand on en a parlé, c’est beaucoup plus que ça... Mais c’est vrai que j’me souviens pas vraiment d’mes rêves, en c’moment...

Tant mieux, sûrement ? J’en sais rien. En tout cas, les images affreuses que j’ai derrière les paupières veulent pas s’effacer. Et ça m’tue.

\- Luffy, ça va aller, tout va bien... Me chuchote Sabo doucement, mais ça m’aide pas du tout.

\- Non ça va pas Sab’... Comment tu veux qu’ça aille...

\- Je sais Lu’, mais...

\- Sab’, pousse-toi.

J’sens Sabo qui se retourne à la voix sèche d’Ace et il me lâche pour mieux que j’sois récupéré par les bras bouillants de mon frère. Il m’embarque avec moi au fond du lit et nous couche tous les deux, ma tête dans son cou. Je hume son odeur et ça m’apaise à une vitesse incroyable... J’m’accroche à ses fringues comme un fou et me remet à pleurer.

J’sais pas combien de temps on reste comme ça, avec Ace qui me caresse les cheveux en silence. J’sens qu’il est tendu contre moi, comme à chaque fois que c’est arrivé, mais pourtant il a l’air calme.

Il m’impressionne tellement. Je sais qu’il est une boule de nerf prête à exploser à chaque instant, et pourtant dans ces moments-là, quand j’ai vraiment besoin d’lui, c’est la réincarnation de Bouddha sur Terre.

\- ... Tu ferais le Bouddha le plus sexy qu’on ait jamais vu, lui lancé-je, la voix étouffée d’avoir le visage collé à son cou.

\- Hahaha, ah oui ?

\- Hm. J’suis sûr que l’nombre de bouddhistes dans le monde triplerait en trois jours. Ils seront tous là genre « Woaaah, Saint Ace, on vous baise les pieds vous êtes trop cool pour nous simples morteeeels ! »

\- Hahahaha t’es con !

... J’aime quand il rit. J’aime tellement quand il rit.

J’suis calmé, ça va mieux. J’me sens respirer de nouveau à un rythme tranquille et j’ai plus envie d’pleurer, même si j’ai toujours le ventre tordu.

Y’a un silence super apaisant dans la chambre autour de nous, j’ai l’impression que le temps s’est arrêté. J’adore cette sensation. Ça m’donne l’impression qu’on sera toujours ensemble tous les deux, quoi qu’il arrive. Toujours là l’un pour l’autre, dans les moments les plus horribles comme dans les meilleurs.

\- ... Tu m’épouserais si j’te l’demandais ?

J’m’attendais vraiment à l’faire rire encore, mais j’le sens se tendre contre moi. J’fronce les sourcils et essaie de relever la tête pour le regarder, mais sa main dans mes cheveux me force à rester dans son cou. J’sais pas si c’est volontaire ou pas...

\- ... Évidemment, finit-il enfin par me répondre. J’te laisserais prendre mon nom par contre, parce que j’t’avoue que j’fais une overdose des Monkey, en ce moment...

\- Betty s’appelle pas Monkey, elle a le nom de Hack.

\- Je sais. Ça reste une foutue Monkey quand même. Une bonne famille d’emmerdeurs, si tu veux mon avis.

Mon rire résonne dans la chambre avant que le calme ne retombe et j’me surprends à sourire, toujours avec la bonne odeur de mon frère dans le nez.

\- ‘L’est où Sab’ ? Demandé-je en essayant de zieuter la pièce autour de nous.

\- Il a dû retourner dans l’salon, j’sais pas moi… Pourquoi, tu voulais qu’il nous rejoigne ?

\- Ouais ! J’ai jamais fait d’plan à trois, en plus !

Mon frangin sort un son chelou et resserre sa prise sur moi. Ses énormes biceps s’enfoncent dans ma peau à presque m’en faire mal, mais j’aime bien cette sensation.

\- Encore heureux que t’aies jamais fait de plan à trois... Abruti, va...

\- Pourquoi ? Ça doit être fun, non ?

\- T’es trop jeune pour ça, me répond-il presque sèchement.

\- Qu’est-c’t’as l’vieux coincé ? Ça t’dérange d’imaginer ton p’tit frère être pris en sandwich par deux mecs baraqués ?

Il a un énorme sursaut de dégoût et s’éjecte presque du lit en râlant.

\- Ça va pas d’me mettre des images comme ça dans la tête ?! Tu veux que j’te crame vivant ?!

\- HAHAHAHAHA t’es trop chouuuuuu !!

\- Ta gueule !!

Il se tire de la chambre en marmonnant et ça m’fait rire d’autant plus. J’pensais pas qu’il réagirait comme ça, tiens. Mais c’est vrai qu’on a jamais vraiment trop parlé de cul ensemble… C’est l’un des seuls sujets que j’ai toujours senti qu’il fallait que j’évite, j’ai jamais trop compris pourquoi.

J’avais trop eu envie de lui dire pourtant, la première fois que j’ai couché avec quelqu’un par exemple. J’avais même déjà le sms tout prêt à lui envoyer. Mais en le relisant, j’ai repensé à toutes ces fois bizarres... Toutes ces fois où Ace a ramené ses mecs à la maison et qu’il se cachait de nous. À cette fois où j’ai voulu lui demander pourquoi ils avaient « pleuré » la nuit avec son copain et qu’il m’avait éjecté de sa chambre en hurlant d’aller poser mes questions à la con ailleurs. Toutes ces fois où il me faisait croire que c’était « juste un pote » alors que j’savais pertinemment que c’était bien plus que ça.

Cette fois où j’l’avais surpris en train d’se branler, aussi. Ça avait été le scandale du siècle, il m’avait esquivé pendant des jours. Alors qu’y’avait rien de grave à mes yeux. J’m’étais même pas moqué d’lui, j’m’étais excusé direct’ et tout…

Tous ces petits trucs qui m’ont fait me dire avec le temps que la sexualité était vraiment pas une conversation à aborder avec Ace, aussi bizarre qu’ça puisse être.

Il m’a pourtant appris tellement de trucs en tant que grand frère, peut-être même plus que mes parents. C’est lui qui a fait ma culture cinématographique et même générale sur plein de choses, c’est lui qui m’a initié aux jeux-vidéos, à la plupart des sports que je kiffe aujourd’hui. C’est lui qui m’a inculqué mes valeurs et mon ouverture d’esprit. On a toujours pu parler de tout et de rien, lui et moi : des enjeux politiques mondiaux auxquels je comprenais rien à nos problèmes familiaux, jusqu’à la différence entre un pigeon mâle et femelle.

D’absolument tout, sauf de cul.

Et j’ai jamais vraiment trop compris pourquoi. Et j’étais même un peu paumé, au début. Quand j’voyais tout le monde autour de moi en parler et commencer à sortir avec des gens, ils avaient l’air d’avoir tous une logique qui se ressemblait et que j’avais pas. La plupart des trucs, je les ai appris sur le tas. J’ai appris à rouler une pelle avec Koby, mon premier copain en troisième. Et c’était complètement ridicule. Mes potes me l’ont dit après coup : y’parait qu’on aurait cru qu’on nous avait scotché la bouche ensemble et qu’on pouvait plus nous décoller. J’ai appris les différences pas si anodines que ça entre un mec et une fille avec Shiraoshi sur le tas, même si Nami m’avait déjà bien coaché aussi à un moment donné, blasée qu’elle était de réaliser que j’y « connaissais rien à la vie », pour reprendre ses mots. C’est Sanji qui m’a montré mon premier porno y’a même pas deux ans, pour délirer. C’est Usopp qui m’a fait réaliser qu’il y avait plein d’orientations sexuelles différentes avec des noms différents, le jour où il m’a demandé où j’me plaçais moi.

Sauf que même aujourd’hui j’ai pas envie d’me placer. J’comprends pas ce délire de vouloir absolument mettre les gens dans des cases. J’aime qui j’ai envie d’aimer, je couche avec qui j’ai envie de coucher. Que ça soit un mec, un trans’, une nana ou quoi, c’est la même chose à mes yeux, y’a juste besoin de s’adapter un tout petit peu. Nami est d’accord avec moi, alors que ça avait presque donné une syncope à Usopp et à Sanji, qui ont apparemment besoin de ces noms et ces étiquettes d’ « hétéro », « BI » ou autres « sapio » pour s’en sortir. Et c’est d’ailleurs là que j’ai découvert aussi qu’y’avait des gens que ma désinvolture dérangeait, en fait. Que ces gens-là, ils ont vraiment besoin d’avoir leurs petites cases avec les noms et la définition correcte dessus pour pouvoir réfléchir sans paniquer.

Trop chelou.

Et aussi que j’sais pas si Ace se place quelque part à ce niveau-là, du coup. Comment il voit les choses, lui et son ouverture d’esprit. Je l’ai jamais vu ramener que des mecs à la maison, alors j’en ai toujours conclu qu’il était juste « homo » ? Mais j’sais même pas s’il a déjà eu une vraie relation longue comme moi, s’il est déjà tombé amoureux, s’il a déjà eu une peine de cœur, s’il a déjà éprouvé les pulsions que j’ai pu éprouver envers des personnes bien précises, s’il a des fantasmes et des délires pas banals, si…

J’pourrais y réfléchir des heures, parce que j’suis bouffé par la curiosité, en vrai. Et d’autant plus après le coup bizarre qu’il m’avait fait la dernière fois, quand il m’avait murmuré de « le supplier » hyper sensuellement... Sur le coup, j’arrive même pas à nier que ça m’a pas fait un truc. Avec son regard de braise quand il s’y met, là...

Mais bref, j’sais pas si j’oserais lui demander franco un jour. Surtout quand il a ce genre de réaction quand j’lui parle juste de sandwich.

... Et en parlant de sandwich, mon mal de ventre est presque passé. Go cuisine.

Parce qu’avec tout ça j’ai pas fini mon repas de midi et j’ai donc pas vraiment mangé depuis à peu près cinq heures.

... Faut que j’évite d’y penser et que j’me magne de plonger dans le frigo, sinon j’vais m’mettre à paniquer.

Je cours presque jusqu’à la terre promise et m’arrête à peine en voyant Ace en train d’étrangler Sabo sur le canapé.

‘sont mignons.

J’entasse une bonne quantité de trucs pris au pif dans mes bras et retourne dans le salon pour m’asseoir par terre en face des deux idiots, histoire de pouvoir mieux profiter de leur bataille sanglante que mon frère est en train de gagner haut la main.

\- ARRÊTE ACE, ARRÊTE !! TU FAIS MAL ! T’ES EN TRAIN DE M’ARRACHER LES CHEVEUX, GROS CASSE-COUILLES !!

\- Moooh, pauvre princesse ! T’inquiète pas blondinette, j’vais pas t’abimer tes jolies bouclettes ! Ta tronche par contre…

J’le vois qui le plaque contre l’assise pour essayer de lui faire je sais pas trop quoi au visage, mais ça fait hurler Sabo de plus belle.

\- MAIS ARRÊÊÊÊÊÊTE !!! PUTAIN T’ES DÉGUEU' AVEC TES DOIGTS DANS L’NEZ, J’TE JURE JE VAIS TE NIQUER !!

\- Bah vas-y, qu’est-ce que t’attends ?

\- TA GUEULE !!

Sab’ arrive à attraper un coussin pour essayer de le frapper, mais mon frangin le rattrape au vol et lui arrache des mains pour lui exploser la tronche avec.

\- Poaaaaah, çha a du faire mal, çha ! Commenté-je la bouche pleine en me marrant à moitié.

Ace le laisse respirer pour mieux le regarder avec un sourire presque maléfique.

\- Alors ? Toujours envie d’me faire chier ?

\- Jusqu’à ma mort… Articule Sabo d’une voix traînante.

\- Bah tu vas continuer à souffrir, alors.

Il replonge sur lui pour le pincer apparemment, et Sab’ recommence à hurler. Et il a beau se défendre, il peut rien contre la force de brute de mon frangin. J’le sais, parce que d’habitude c’est moi à sa place.

\- Courage, Sab’ ! Lui lancé-je joyeusement.

\- MAIS TU POURRAIS M’AIDER TOI AU LIEU D’MATER EN BOUFFANT COMME UN LÂCHEUR !!

\- Lol nop : j’ai pas envie d’mourir aussi.

\- Tu vois, Luffy sait où est sa place, lui au moins, lui susurre Ace avec son immense sourire malsain qui me fait toujours mourir de rire -sauf quand il m’est adressé, bien sûr. Pourquoi tu te laisses pas gentiment dresser comme lui ? Tu souffrirais moins si t’arrêtais de te rebeller contre mon autorité, mon petit Sabo d’amour.

\- PARLE À MON CUL, ENFOIRÉ !!

J’savais pas que Sabo avait des tendances suicidaires. Ça m’fait sérieusement me demander comment il fait pour survivre dans le même appart' que mon frère vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Mais peut-être qu’il le cherche parce qu’il repart déjà demain… Ça me déprime un peu et j’me mets à mâchouiller mon bout de jambon avec beaucoup moins de conviction, d’un coup. La présence de Sab’ à l’appart donne l’impression que c’est un peu plus vivant, ici. Pas qu’ça m’ennuie d’être tout seul avec Ace, bien au contraire, mais vu que quand il est pas au tél il passe la plupart de son temps affalé dans le canapé comme une loque… C’est drôlement silencieux, ici. Beaucoup trop, même. 

Et l’approche de Noël fait rien pour m’faire me sentir mieux à ce propos.

.

\- C’est vrai, on va bientôt te récupérer en cours ?! S’exclame Chopper, les yeux brillants d’excitation.

J’rigole devant son enthousiasme et j’dois bien avouer que, même si l’idée de reprendre les cours m’enchante pas vraiment, mon besoin de sortir et de revoir régulièrement ma bande me vrille beaucoup trop les boyaux, en ce moment.

À tel point que j’leur propose constamment de passer à l’appart’ ces derniers jours. Mais avec leur emploi du temps surchargé, y’a que Nami et Chopper qui viennent régulièrement. J’ai eu la chance de troquer Nami pour Usopp aujourd’hui, puisque mon meilleur pote a daigné lâcher un peu son club d’écriture/dessins/j’sais pas trop quelle niaiserie artistique pour venir me voir.

Et il a l’air malgré tout bien motivé à retrouver son voisin de table.

\- Tu reviendrais lundi, alors ?

\- J’sais pas encore, en fait j’en ai pas encore parlé à Ace voir ce qu’il en pense, mais t’façon j’me suis rendu compte que ça devenait étouffant de rester ici tout le temps, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre... C’est cool de passer du temps seul avec Ace, mais j’ai besoin de sortir, moi. C’est en m’aérant le cerveau que j’irai plus vite mieux !

\- ... C’est étonnamment réfléchi venant de ta part, dis donc, note Usopp en haussant un sourcil.

\- Sabo m’a aidé à le remarquer, aussi.

\- Je me disais bien.

\- J’ai hâte que tu reviennes et qu’on retrouve nos bonnes vieilles habitudes ! Lance Chopper avec un immense sourire. J’en suis venu à me rendre compte que ça me manquait de ne pas me prendre des trucs dans la figure pendant les cours...

J’éclate de rire à cette remarque et ne manque pas de lui arracher son bonnet d’la tête pour me mettre à la frotter avec mon poing, sous ses cris indignés et le soupir bruyant d’Usopp.

C’est c’moment que choisit Ace pour passer une tête dans la chambre et nous zieuter curieusement.

\- ... En fait tu fais venir tes potes pour les martyriser ? Tu te venges pour ce que j’te fais subir ou quoi ?

\- Pas besoin, je sais que j’te ferais payer toutes tes crasses un jour ou l’autre ! Répliqué-je joyeusement en riant.

\- Mouais. J’attends de voir ça.

Et il repart comme il est venu et j’finis par relâcher Chopper qui se jette sur son bonnet pour le ré-enfoncer sur sa tête en râlant. C’est fou à quel point il déteste l’idée qu’on puisse apercevoir ses cheveux, celui-là. Y’a des gens bizarres...

\- Du coup, Ace non plus ne sort pas ? me demande soudainement Usopp à mi-voix. Pourtant il était tout le temps de sortie quand il habitait encore ici...

\- Nan, soupiré-je, apparemment il a presque plus de potes ici puisque sa bande s’est éparpillée pour faire leurs études supérieures.

\- Et il le vit bien... ?

\- ... J’sais pas, réfléchis-je tout haut. Sûrement pas, je suppose. Enfin j’en sais rien : j’ai jamais vraiment compris si Ace était du genre à avoir besoin d’sortir comme moi ou non, vu comme il aime pas les gens...

\- Comment ça, il n’aime pas les gens ? S’étonne Chopper avec des grands yeux.

\- Ben... Il aime pas, genre, rencontrer des nouvelles personnes ou devoir parler à des inconnus. Il a un certain temps d’adaptation pour s’mettre à apprécier ses nouveaux potes.

\- Zoro est un peu comme ça, aussi, fait remarquer Usopp.

\- C’est vrai... Note à son tour Chopper en réfléchissant...

\- Mais malgré ça, j’sais que ça lui fait du bien de sortir et de voir du monde, continué-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comme tout le monde, je suppose... Soupire Usopp.

\- Hey ! Pourquoi tu lui proposes pas de venir à une de nos soirées à Sunny, à l’occasion ? Je suis certain que ça ne dérangerait pas Robin, Zoro et Brook, bien au contraire !

Je regarde Chopper en clignant des yeux quelques instants, et me met aussitôt à sourire comme un idiot : Ace avec moi à une de nos soirées ? L’idée m’branche mais tellement !! S’il finit par bien s’entendre avec amis, j’pense que j’serai au comble complet du bonheur !

\- J’lui proposerai à la prochaine !! Ça va être trop bien !

\- Parle-lui déjà du fait de revenir en cours, non ? M’interrompt Usopp. Après tout il est plus ou moins ton tuteur, si j’ai bien tout compris.

J’gonfle mes joues en le fusillant du regard : il me prend vraiment pour un bébé lui aussi, non ?!

\- Ça vaaaa, j’ai dix-huit ans dans six mois, j’peux choisir tout seul de retourner en cours ou non, quand même !

\- Ça c’est toi qui vois mon pote, me répond Usopp en haussant un sourcil. C’est toi qui donnais l’impression de pouvoir prendre aucune décision sans l’aval d’Ace en ce moment, moi j’ai rien dit.

J’trouve rien à répondre à ça. Parce que c’est peut-être bien vrai, j’me surprends à lui demander automatiquement la permission pour tout, en ce moment. Rien que pour inviter les copains à l’appart’, je lui demande avant à chaque fois.

Mais au final, j’faisais déjà ça avec Maman et Papa. Peut-être que j’ai juste encore un peu besoin d’avoir une figure d’autorité parentale avant d’me faire à l’idée que...

Mon cerveau bugue et je décide d’me lever d’un coup pour aller voir Ace et chasser immédiatement ces idées. Ça va mieux, en ce moment, j’le sens. Mais ça ne m’empêche pas d’avoir des « rechutes » hyper violentes qui me tombent sur le nez à des moments qui n’ont aucun sens. Et j’ai pas envie de pleurer devant mes potes.

J’ai besoin de leurs idioties, pas de leur pitié.

\- J’vais lui demander maintenant ! leur annoncé-je d’une voix forte alors que je suis déjà dans le couloir.

Et bien évidemment, mon frangin qui est encore planté devant la télé à se rouler un joint me capte tout de suite.

\- Me demander quoi ? Dit-il sans même tourner la tête.

\- Si j’peux retourner en cours lundi ! J’ai pas trop hâte, mais j’ai besoin de sortir ! Et ça m’évitera de m’enfoncer un peu plus dans mon futur foirage misérable du bac... !

Mais l’expression qu’il m’envoie et bien, bieeeeen loin de ce que je pouvais imaginer : ses yeux écarquillés me regardent comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j’avais tué tout le reste de notre famille sans merci.

\- ... T’es pas sérieux, là ? Me lance-t-il d’une voix glaciale.

\- Euuuh... S-si... Balbutié-je, vraiment pas habitué à ça venant de mon frangin.

\- Luffy, ça fait même pas un mois !! T’as perdu tes deux parents d’un coup, faut que tu te laisses plus de temps, c’est beaucoup trop tôt !!

J’essaie de rassembler mes idées, mais c’est un peu compliqué devant le comportement agressif de mon frère. J’me répète, mais je sais qu’il est sur les dents et j’sais qu’il a toujours eu des coups de sang qui sortent de nulle part. Mais là, là j’comprends pas. J’comprends pas sa réaction. Tout le monde semble d’accord pour dire qu’il vaut mieux que j’reprenne les cours pour me vider la tête mais Ace a l’air d’y voir un problème de taille. Un problème que j’pige pas du tout.

\- Mais... Rester enfermer ici, c’est pas non plus le super plan, tu crois pas... ?

J’le vois jeter un regard furieux à un point devant lui et il commence à s’acharner sur sa roulée qui a rien demandé.

\- Eh ben on sortira plus souvent, si c’est ça qui t’déprime ! Mais t’as vraiment envie de te retaper la galère et le stress des cours aussi tôt, sérieusement ?! Les gens sont débiles, et surtout au lycée. T’as pensé au fait que t’allais peut-être te prendre des réflexions à la con ?! J’ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère parce que des fils de pute avaient envie de te mettre la misère !!

Mes yeux s’agrandissent un peu plus d’incompréhension : je sais que j’suis pas le mec le plus malin qui soit et que j’ai pas les meilleurs réflexes sociaux, mais j’suis quasiment sûr que personne n’est assez bête pour se moquer volontairement de quelqu’un qui vient juste de perdre ses parents. Et surtout un mec comme moi : avec toutes les tartes que j’colle régulièrement aux crétins qui font chier leur monde, personne vient jamais me chercher des crosses et c’est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

\- Je... Je comprends pas où tu vas pêcher ça, Ace. Personne viendra me souler à cause de ça, les gens sont pas si méchants...

\- Ça t’en sais rien, Luffy !! T’es encore qu’un gamin, tu te rends pas compte à quel point les gens peuvent être des enfoirés pour rien !

J’déteste quand il fait ça. J’déteste quand il croit avoir tout compris au fonctionnement des autres parce qu’il a eu deux ou trois mauvaises expériences dans sa vie. Son pessimisme cynique se heurte violemment à mon positivisme exacerbé dans ces cas-là et ça m’rappelle toujours qu’on se ressemble pas tant que ça, dans l’fond.

\- J’suis p’t’être qu’un gamin, mais j’sais que rester enfermé ici non-stop dans l’appart des parents me fera par oublier ma... Ça m’fera pas aller mieux ! Me rattrapé-je, sentant déjà des larmes me piquer les yeux. C’est quoi ton problème, Ace ?!

\- Mon problème c’est que j’suis responsable de toi, putain !! Et j’veux pas... Bordel Luffy... !

J’le vois se lever d’un bond et j’sens très clairement la bouffée de rage qui vient de monter en lui d’un coup, pour l’avoir déjà repéré des dizaines de fois auparavant.

Sauf que ça m’était quasiment jamais destiné, jusqu’ici. La seule fois où sa colère a vraiment été tournée vers moi, c’était le fameux jour où j’l’avais choppé la bite dans la main et qu’il m’avait tapé l’ignore un bon moment après.

... Ça m’tue d’le voir me regarder comme ça.

Mais ses yeux noirs se perdent soudainement sur un point derrière moi et j’le vois clairement ravaler sa rage pour se redonner une certaine contenance.

\- On en reparle ce soir, annonce-t-il d’une voix ferme qui me gèle les boyaux et j’fronce de nouveau les sourcils d’incompréhension, avant de me rappeler qu’on est pas seuls dans l’appart.

J’me retourne pour voir Chopper et Usopp dans le couloir derrière qui semblent me demander silencieusement si tout va bien.

J’suppose que oui, dans les faits y’a rien de grave. C’est juste une petite altercation débile entre deux frangins qui viennent de perdre tous leurs repères et qui s’retrouvent livrés à eux-mêmes...

Ça m’empêche pas de retourner le voir d’un air penaud un bon quart d’heure plus tard, après que mes deux potes soient partis. J’m’assois à même le sol entre le canapé et la table du salon pour pouvoir poser mollement ma joue sur sa cuisse, alors qu’il parait complétement absorbé dans sa partie de Mario Kart et qu’il m’accorde pas un regard.

\- ... Ace... J’veux pas qu’on s’engueule...

Quelques longues secondes de silence passent et il finit par soupirer et poser sa manette sur la table pour me caresser la tête en reportant toute son attention sur moi.

\- Moi non plus Luffy, j’suis désolé de m’être énervé comme ça... Mais c’est juste que... J’suis vraiment... J’suis vraiment pas serein à l’idée que tu ressortes tout seul comme ça, en fait. Je sais que c’est débile...

Non, c’est pas débile. En fait, j’crois comprendre parfaitement ce qu’il veut dire. Les premiers jours, la première fois où il était sorti sans moi et qu’j’étais resté seul à l’appart’, j’avais tapé une crise d’angoisse à l’idée qu’il revienne pas, lui non plus.

J’resserre ma prise autour de ses jambes pour les coller contre mon torse et réfugie mon visage entre ses cuisses et j’l’entends rire doucement de la stupidité de mon câlin.

\- Mais pour revenir au problème, continue-t-il d’un ton un peu plus ferme, tu veux pas attendre une petite semaine de plus pour retourner en cours... ? J’te dis ça, parce qu’en plus de croire que ça serait vraiment mieux, j’voulais te demander de m’aider pour mon déménagement...

Je relève la tête vers lui.

\- Ton déménagement ? Ça y est vous rendez l’appart, avec Sab’ ??

\- Ouais... Enfin, juste moi. Sab’ a réussi à trouver un nouveau coloc’ pour me remplacer, ça va lui éviter de galérer et ça m’évite de continuer à flamber de la thune là-dedans pour rien...

\- Ouais, c’est sûr... En plus va falloir qu’tu te mettes à payer celui-ci, pas vrai... ?

J’le vois regarder ailleurs en fronçant les sourcils. Sûrement que ça l’gonfle et que ça doit le stresser pas mal aussi, cette situation. C’que je comprends complétement.

\- Pour l’instant... C’est Jiji qui va s’occuper du loyer.

J’écarquille les yeux.

\- Oh... Sérieux ? Tu le laisses nous filer un coup de main, finalement ?!

\- Tssh. Faut bien, j’en ai ras le cul de me faire harceler. Et comme il dit, autant que sa retraite d’enfoiré serve à quelque chose...

J’souris en retournant me noyer dans ses cuisses.

\- ... Heureusement qu’il est là, même si c’est le plus gros relou de l’univers, noté-je d’une voix étouffée.

J’entends Ace soupirer bruyamment et un doigt vicieux s’enfonce soudainement dans mes côtes pour me faire sursauter.

\- Heyy !! Ça va pas ?!

J’me mange un magnifique sourire en coin qui me fait déglutir malgré moi. Faut qu’il arrête d’être canon comme ça ce con, faut vraiment qu’il arrête...

\- Tu veux pas lâcher ton câlin chelou pour venir m’en faire un vrai ? Me demande-t-il en me tendant les bras. J’ai l’impression que tu me voues un culte dans cette position. Et même si j’comprendrais totalement vu la perfection que j’suis, ça m’gêne un peu venant de mon pauvre petit frère.

J’lui envoie un regard blasé mais n’attends pas plus pour grimper sur ses genoux et me réfugier contre son torse, comme si j’étais encore un tout petit gamin en manque d’affection.

C’est sûrement un peu c’que j’suis, au final...

\- Du coup, t’es ok pour qu’on fasse le déménagement en fin de semaine prochaine ? Tu retourneras en cours le lundi d’après, si vraiment ça te tient autant à cœur...

J’entends son ton amer, j’l’entends parfaitement. Et j’le comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi il veut pas à ce point que j’retourne en cours... ?

\- Ouais, c’est bon...

Un silence confortable s’installe et j’me mets juste à profiter de la chaleur d’Ace. Positionné comme je suis, j’entends les battements de son cœur et ça a vraiment quelque chose de particulièrement apaisant. J’pourrai m’endormir comme ça, j’crois. Ça me rappelle quand j’le faisais avec Maman, quand j’étais tout petit. Quand on était en soirée chez des amis à eux et que j’commençais à fatiguer et qu’elle me prenait dans ses bras, dans cette même position, mon oreille callée sur sa poitrine à écouter son cœur battre tranquillement dans un rythme qui m’mettait K.O. à chaque fois.

J’ai une larme qui s’échappe. J’arrive même pas à m’en énerver sur le coup, parce qu’elle me manque. Elle me manque beaucoup trop. J’espère tellement que là où ils sont, ils sont heureux et en paix. J’espère que s’ils peuvent nous voir, ils se rendent bien compte qu’ils ont réussi leur coup et qu’on se lâchera jamais, Ace et moi. Qu'on sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre comme Maman le voulait tellement.

Regarde-nous bien, Maman. J’te promets de continuer à vivre pleinement comme je l’ai toujours fait et que j’abandonnerai jamais Ace. J’te promets qu’on restera à jamais la famille soudée que tu t’es acharnée à construire et à fortifier toute ta vie.

\- Hey, Luffy... Souffle Ace d’une voix pensive. Il fallait que je te demande quelque chose...

\- Ouais, réponds-je précipitamment en ravalant mon sanglot pour qu’il ne capte pas que j’pleure encore.

\- ... Est-ce que tu penses que ça serait pas bien de déménager d’ici... ?

J’écarquille les yeux et me redresse brutalement pour le fixer : il est sérieux là ?! J’vois à son froncement de sourcil qu’il cale mes larmes encore mouillées, mais j’m’en fous.

\- Quoi... T’es sérieux ?? Tu veux qu’on bouge d’ici ?? M’étranglé-je. Pourquoi ?? Le loyer est trop cher, un truc dans l’genre ??

\- Non non, s’empresse-t-il de me répondre en passant les pouces sur mes joues pour les essuyer, alors que ses propres sourcils sont méchamment froncés. J’me disais juste... Tu préfèrerais rester ici, si t’as le choix ?

\- Évidemment !! C’est l’appart de nos parents, on a quasiment passé toute notre vie ici ! On a tous nos souvenirs qui sont là, on a...

J’le vois balayer la pièce du regard derrière moi et j’ai du mal à identifier l’expression lourde qu’il me tire d’un coup.

\- ... On a toute notre vie ici, Ace. J’sais que le quartier est pas top, mais Maman aimait vraiment cet appart’... Tu te rappelles pas comment elle avait réagi quand Papa avait parlé de partir, y’a quelques années ?

\- Si.

\- Beh alors. La question s’pose pas... En plus tu m’as dit que Jiji allait nous aider pour le loyer... J’comprends pas pourquoi tu penses à ça...

J’le vois serrer la mâchoire et m’attraper pour me faire revenir dans ses bras. Il calle son menton sur ma tête et j’le sens tendu contre moi.

\- Ça marche Luffy, on bougera pas d’ici si tu tiens autant à cet appart’. Désolé d’avoir demandé, j’voulais pas te faire peur comme ça...

J’fronce les sourcils pour réfléchir, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il se passe dans la tête d’Ace. Puis ça finit par me venir après de longues secondes de silence : soudain, j’repense à toutes les fois où il avait craché sur cet appart’ dans sa jeunesse, à la manière dont il s’était rangé du côté de Papa quand il avait parlé à Maman de déménager, justement.

Et j’repense surtout à toutes les fois où, ces dernières semaines, je l’ai vu buguer en entrant dans la chambre des parents pour y ranger des papiers, comme s’il galérait à mort pour rentrer dans cette pièce.

Et à cette fois où Nami m’avait expliqué comme elle avait été soulagée de quitter leur maison à la mort de sa mère, parce que les souvenirs constant d’elle que ça lui apportait lui faisaient beaucoup plus de mal que de bien...

Et j’me sens con, encore une fois.

J’attrape son t-shirt entre mes doigts et me réfugie un peu plus dans son cou.

\- ... Désolé, Ace. J’prends même pas en compte tes sentiments à toi...

\- ... Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?

J’inspire profondément, j’ai besoin de courage pour dire ce que j’vais lui dire.

\- ... On va déménager, si ça t’fait du mal de rester ici. Désolé de pas l’avoir réalisé av-

\- Luffy, me coupe-t-il d’une voix autoritaire. On va pas déménager, arrête tes conneries. J’te demandais ça comme ça. Tu sais bien que j’aime pas ce quartier de merde, j’t’ai juste demandé pour ça. Ça n’a rien à voir avec le fait que... Putain arrête tes conneries, c’est bon.

J’ai les yeux écarquillés sur le vide, planqué contre son torse.

Ace, je sais que tu me mens. J’suis pas con à ce point. Pourquoi tu fais ça... ?

\- ... Ace, je... J’veux pas qu’ça te fasse souffrir, c’est pas grave, en soi...

\- Luffy, parle pas de trucs que tu comprends pas. Si t’es bien ici, je vois pas pourquoi on bougerait.

... T’es en train d’te sacrifier encore une fois pour me protéger, pas vrai... ?

Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Pourquoi tu me donnes tellement alors que j’suis même pas certain d’le mériter... ?

\- ... Mais...

\- On arrête d’en parler maintenant, Luffy. On reste ici point final. J’ferai ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Et je comprends totalement que t’aies besoin de garder ces souvenirs de Papa et Maman, alors c’est bon aussi pour moi. La discussion est terminée, ok ?

Il me pose la question, mais j’entends bien qu’j’ai pas mon mot à dire.

Et moi, j’vais juste me la fermer et le laisser continuer à tout encaisser tout seul, me vautrant un peu plus dans le confort qu’il m’offre parce que j’ai une trouille pas possible d’en sortir.

J’me frotte à lui avec force comme pour tenter d’me rapprocher un peu plus alors qu’on est déjà complétement collés, mais il fait pareil en gonflant ses bras pour raffermir sa prise autour de moi, et sa joue se pose sur mes cheveux.

J’l’aime tellement que j’pourrai crever pour lui. Et pourtant, j’ai l’impression de l’aimer un peu plus chaque jour qui passe, en ce moment...

.

_\- Gringe - On aboie en silence -_

.

* * *

_Headcanon 21 - OPiece : Koby est le premier petit copain parfait en_

_**Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas** _

_Action 118 : Serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras_

_Foire aux duos 156 : Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo_

_La blessure de votre personnage : Le deuil_

_Cocher les cases : Défi 2_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Meh. Tout ce passage devait pas être aussi violent à la base, mettez ça sur le compte de ma fatigue.


	9. Car Radio

Je suis vraiment un énorme fumier.

C’est ce que je me suis dit tout le long de ce foutu week-end qu’on a passé sur la route, à faire nos deux aller-retour bien chiants entre notre ville et celle où j’ai l’appartement avec Sab’. Enfin, je dis chiant, mais ça ne l’était clairement pas tant que ça. Un road-trip avec Luffy ne peut décemment pas être chiant, même si j’ai fini par céder à son caprice sur la musique et que j’ai dû me taper du rock de merde plusieurs fois.

J’ai même mangé du Metallica sans broncher, si ça ce n’est pas de l’amour, il va falloir m’expliquer ce que c’est.

Et me voilà à regarder mes quatre cartons qui se battent en duel éparpillés en vrac dans ma chambre, à me demander à quoi se résume ma vie, finalement.

Je n’ai quasiment rien récupéré des meubles que j’avais là-bas. On a finalement été les déposer chez Jiji en attendant de voir ce qu’on allait en faire. L’appartement des parents est déjà plein à craquer, pas la peine de le surcharger un peu plus avec mes trucs déglingués.

Surtout qu’au final, il n'y a pas la moitié des affaires d’ici qui nous appartiennent directement, concrètement. Parfois, je regarde les bibelots qui sont en train de prendre la poussière dans le buffet du salon et je me demande bien ce que Makino aurait voulu qu’on en fasse.

J’aurais tellement aimé partir d’ici et envoyer tout ça voler une bonne fois pour toute... J’ai jamais autant eu l’impression d’être un étranger ici qu’en ce moment.

Et surtout à cet instant, à regarder mes affaires de cours qui se battent en duel avec mes fringues et les deux-trois souvenirs de soirée que je garde soi-disant précieusement sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Je remarque quelque chose au fond d’un carton qui attire mon attention et le sort lentement : un bracelet que Marco m’avait offert.

Je crois que c’est ça qui me vrille le plus le bide, dans cette histoire. Le fait que je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir convenablement. Le fait que je me sois tiré sans état d’âme et sans un regard en arrière. Et surtout le fait que j’en ai absolument rien à foutre, au final.

Il ne mérite tellement pas mon indifférence, pourtant. Après tout ce qu’il a fait pour moi. Ce mec est un foutu ange à sa manière quand il s’y met, et moi je lui ai juste laissé un vieux message merdique du genre « désolé, je dois rentrer chez moi pour de bon, have fun avec ta vie. »

... Putain, tout ça c’est tellement vain, en fait.

Je m’assois à même le sol et sors mon briquet pour m’allumer une clope et me met à jouer avec la pierre que j’éteins et rallume à intervalle régulier, plongé dans mes pensées.

La vie ça tient tellement à que dalle. Un simple connard qui grille un stop et tout s’écroule d’un coup. À quoi ça sert d’accumuler des trucs et des trucs de merde toute sa vie si c’est pour que ça finisse à la poubelle un jour parce que tes propres enfants ne savaient pas quoi foutre de toutes ces merdes ? Tous les cadeaux d’anniversaire minables accumulés par Makino, sa collection de tortues gerbante, les centaines de livre de Dragon qu’il n'a jamais ouverts, les photos de famille... Ils vont en foutre quoi, maintenant qu’ils dorment sous quatre mètres de terre, bouffés par les vers ? Et toutes ces conneries que je garde pour me « rappeler des bons moments », ça me sert à quoi, au final ? À part me vriller le bide un peu plus ?

Parce que les soi-disant bons moments, ils sont derrière moi pour de bon aujourd’hui. Ils ne reviendront jamais. J’ai perdu le peu d’espoir de rire encore franchement de temps en temps en soirée en perdant la vie à peu près potable que j’avais réussi à me construire là-bas. En perdant les potes de la fac, les potes du bar, le bar lui-même...

En perdant le seul mec qui a jamais réussi à prendre un minimum soin de moi.

Même avec Sabo, je ne suis pas certain que notre relation va rester la même maintenant qu’on est séparés pour la première fois depuis qu’on se connait. Et je le vois bien devenir petit à petit complétement accro à cette nana de sa promo, Rebecca. Je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, à mon crétin, mais n’empêche que sans lui, je me retrouverai tout seul comme un con pour de bon.

Et ce n’est jamais bon quand je me retrouve tout seul, pas vrai... ?

Il me reste Luffy, certes, mais lui c’est encore autre chose. Un autre problème.

Le plus gros des problèmes, mais un autre problème quand même.

... Alors on est d’accord que toutes ces merdes que j’ai ramené, c’est complétement vain ? Toutes ces conneries que j’ai gardé, tous ces cours qui ne me serviront jamais à rien, toutes ces fringues que je ne mets jamais, tous ces meubles qui décorent ma chambre pour rien parce que je n’y dors plus, tout ce putain d’appartement de merde qui dégueule de trucs inutiles par tous les pores...

Ça sert à rien. À rien, à rien, à rien, à rien.

\- ACE !!!

Je sursaute légèrement à la voix de Luffy en me rendant compte que j’étais parti loin, et j’écarquille les yeux en voyant la connerie que je suis en train de faire.

Et merde, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m’était pas arrivé ça, tiens...

Je m’empare à regret de ma couette qui traîne sur le lit et l’éclate sur le carton qui crache des flammes de malade. Et comme d’habitude, je sens cette sensation de chaleur qui me remonte lentement dans la colonne vertébrale pour se loger gentiment dans ma nuque, me plongeant dans un état second proche de l’excitation.

Quelle merde. Je m’étais pourtant promis de ne pas replonger, putain.

\- Ça s’éteint pas... Bafouille Luffy derrière moi.

\- Commence par reculer toi, déjà ! lui craché-je bien plus agressivement que ce que j’aurais voulu. Et va chercher de la flotte si tu m’crois pas capable de gérer un pauvre carton de merde !!

‘Fait chier. Il est définitivement la dernière personne que je veux qui me voit dans cet état. Je le vois sortir de la chambre en tirant une sale tête et continue à m’acharner sur le carton que j’éclate à coup de couette pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de finalement lâcher l’affaire et la rouler carrément dedans en boule comme je peux en évitant de me cramer une main au passage. Il manquerait plus que ça.

Luffy finit par revenir et balance une casserole d’eau là-dessus, et on finit par rester plantés là, comme deux cons, à regarder le carton détrempé recouvert de ma couette foutue en silence.

\- ... Ça m’avait pas manqué cette odeur, crache le petit frère en tirant la langue d’un air dégoûté.

Ouais, à ce qu’il parait ça pue, des objets cramés. Personnellement je ne m’en rends pas compte. Mon cerveau est beaucoup trop focalisé par l’aspect destructeur et la beauté des flammes que j’ai limite tendance à trouver jouissif, parfois. Encore un joli trophée que j’peux rajouter à mon palmarès de névrosé de l’année.

Et pourtant, la situation me gave comme pas possible, à cet instant T. J’attrape Luffy sans aucune douceur par le t-shirt pour le traîner hors de ma piaule en écoutant à peine ses protestations et claque la porte derrière nous. Il me fusille du regard et je lui rends bien avant d’aller me poser le cul sur le canapé comme une masse.

\- ... Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris ? l’entends-je me demander d’une voix agacée en arrivant à ma suite l’instant d’après.

Je lui envoie un regard en coin que j’espère aussi meurtrier que possible : de quoi il se mêle là, au juste ? Il a jamais fourré son nez dans ces histoires-là jusqu’ici, qu’est-ce qui lui prend de venir me faire chier avec ça aujourd’hui précisément ?!

\- De quoi ? Tu veux que j’te dise quoi, Luffy ?

\- C’qui t’as pris. Pourquoi tu fais ça.

Je le regarde et ses yeux noirs sont durs, quoique j’y aperçois un soupçon d’inquiétude... Mouais. Qu’importe son ressenti, en fait. Je n’ai absolument pas envie de parler de ça avec lui.

\- T’as qu’à demander à ton pote Google.

Il n’a logiquement pas l’air content de la réponse mais se contente d’émettre une sorte de grognement en s’asseyant à mes côtés sur le canapé avec la grâce d’une baleine échouée, avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

Et je suis en train de me dire qu’il vaudrait peut-être mieux pour son propre bien qu’il arrête un jour de me pardonner toutes mes conneries instantanément...

\- Ace... Je sais qu’on est dans une situation merdique, mais... J’te sens vraiment pas bien, en ce moment...

... J’hésite à rire ou à pleurer de sa stupidité, là.

\- Lu’, t’as répondu à ta question tout seul.

\- Nan mais, c’que j’veux dire... J’me doute qu’tu dois pas être bien à cause de tout ce qui nous arrive mais, j’sais pas, j’ai... J’ai l’impression qu’y’a autre chose. Genre, un truc encore plus fort qui s’assoit sur tout le reste et qui écrase tout à l’intérieur de toi pour en faire de la purée...

Je m’allume une clope en regardant devant moi d’un air songeur : les métaphores de Lu’ ont toujours été plutôt extraordinaires, je trouve. Il paraît qu’il y a plein de gens qui ne les comprennent pas, certainement parce qu’elles sont beaucoup trop littérales pour eux. Moi je comprends toujours plus ou moins ce qu’il veut dire.

Il me prouve donc encore une fois qu’il est l’une des personnes les plus douées en ce foutu monde pour lire en moi avec Sabo. Et ça, ça me fait bien chier.

\- Je... Continue-t-il, hésitant. J’suis conscient qu’t’es pas du genre à parler quand ça va pas et que t’intériorises tout... Mais tu sais que j’suis là pour t’écouter si t’as besoin, hein ?

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire à ça et je l’attrape par les épaules pour le serrer contre moi. Je l’aime, ce môme. Il est beaucoup trop mignon quand il dit ce genre de choses.

\- Je sais, Lu’. T’en fais pas. Tu sais que j’ai pas la même manière de gérer que toi, mais ça veut pas dire que j’te fais pas confiance...

\- Mais oui je sais ça, ça n’a rien à voir... C’est juste, ouais... Si j’peux t’être utile ou quoi...

\- ... T’es utile rien qu’en respirant à mes côtés et c’est déjà pas mal, lui dis-je en lui embrassant le front.

\- ... C’était grave chou ça.

Je bugue et me rends compte que, ouais. C’était un peu limite...

\- Hey, du coup ! enchaîne-t-il en se redressant pour me regarder avec des yeux brillants. J’ai oublié de t’en parler ce week-end, mais j’voulais te proposer de m’accompagner à la prochaine soirée à Sunny ! Ça sera sûrement à fin de la semaine, j’pense !

\- Le « Sunny » ? demandé-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mais ouiii, tu sais ! C’est comme ça qu’on a surnommé l’appart de Zoro, Brook et Robin !

\- Ah, oui p’t’être bien...

\- Ça te dirait alors ??

J’avise ses yeux pétillants et son immense sourire impatient : l’idée a vraiment l’air de lui plaire. Genre moi qui squatterai avec sa bande de lycéens... ? Bon, pas que ça soit forcément la différence d’âge qui me gêne, mais plutôt leur mentalité... Du peu que j’en ai vu et de ce que j’en sais, je ne suis pas certain qu’on ait les mêmes délires, ses potes et moi. Je ne suis même pas certain que Luffy lui-même ait les mêmes délires que moi en soirée, à vrai dire.

Et j’espère bien, d’ailleurs. Parce que si j’apprenais qu’il s’explosait la tête à plus en savoir marcher et qu’il essayait de s’envoyer en l’air avec le premier péquenaud pas trop mal qui passe à chaque soirée, je me sentirai obligé de péter un bon gros câble.

\- Hmmm... J’suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée, Lu’... finis-je par répondre, le menton posé sur mon poing fermé en essayant d’envisager vraiment ce que ça donnerait.

\- Hein ?! Et pourquoi pas ?!

\- J’sais pas, on a pas l’air trop dans le même délire, tes potes et moi...

\- J’vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça : toi et moi on s’entend super bien et j’m’entends super bien avec eux, alors ça peut que marcher !!

\- Luffy, tu t’entends bien avec tout le monde, lui fais-je remarquer et je me marre en le voyant faire la grimace.

\- C’pas une raison... C’est mes meilleurs amis, Ace ! J’ai envie qu’tu fasses un peu plus leur connaissance ! Et puis, ça t’permettrait de sortir et d’voir un peu autre chose ! Ça peut t’faire que du bien, j’suis sûr !

\- Si t’en es sûr, alors... m’amusé-je en lui frottant brutalement la tête pour l’emmerder, et ça part évidemment en bagarre deux secondes après.

.

.

J’fais claquer la portière de la voiture et fixe le tableau d’bord devant moi en essayant de pas trop réfléchir.

J’me sens comme si j’allais passer BAC dans les minutes qui suivent. Ou plutôt... Nan, ça doit plutôt ressembler à la sensation qu’on a quand on a un flingue braqué sur sa tempe avec un fou furieux près à vous faire exploser la cervelle à l’autre bout.

J’entends à peine Ace monter et se tourner vers moi pour me fixer.

\- ... Lu’, on peut toujours y aller à pied si tu veux.

\- On va être à la bourre si on y va à pied, c’trop loin.

\- Je sais mais...

\- Ça va aller Ace, claqué-je en déglutissant malgré moi. ‘Faut bien que j’m’y fasse, j’peux pas continuer à flipper dès que j’monte en voiture...

J’ose pas trop le regarder, parce que j’sais que j’vais trouver qu’un regard inquiet. Et j’veux aller au bout de mon envie le plus vite possible. Si j’veux pouvoir retourner en cours régulièrement, va falloir que j’me débarrasse vite fait de cette peur débile. Et au pire, j’pourrais toujours aller en parler avec Madame Hina...

L’idée de revoir la femme qui m’a appris la mort de mes parents m’enchante pas beaucoup, mais j’me rends compte quand j’y pense que j’ressens un truc qui ressemble à de l’affection pour elle. Elle était passée me voir à la maison la première semaine et ça m’avait vraiment touché et fait du bien de lui parler. Ace l’aime pas trop –Ace aime aucun psy’, de toute façon-, mais j’sais que Maman m’encouragerait dans cette idée si je galérais à m’en sortir tout seul.

\- ... Tu me dis si tu veux qu’on s’arrête, surtout, finit par souffler Ace en trifouillant l’autoradio et son portable.

Je soupire en pensant qu’en plus des dix prochaines minutes de flippe qui m’attendent, j’vais devoir me coltiner son rap naze. Mais les premières notes de _Through the fire and flames_ de Dragonforce se lancent et j’envoie un regard halluciné à Ace.

Qui m’envoie un magnifique sourire aussi triste qu’attendri en retour.

... Il me tue quand il fait des trucs comme ça. Ça m’donne juste envie de venir me planquer dans ses bras pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps parce que j’ai le meilleur grand-frère du monde.

Il monte le son et démarre la voiture et j’essaie d’me fixer sur la musique. Cette chanson toute particulière a toujours eu un effet euphorique sur moi. J’ai tendance à la mettre quand j’suis excessivement content ou que j’veux me mettre un coup de pied aux fesses quand j’vais pas super bien. Ace la déteste –et c’est pas le seul, d’ailleurs-, donc c’est d’autant plus chou d’sa part de m’offrir mes 7 minutes 24 de bonheur pour commencer cette journée de reprise.

On a longuement parlé de mon retour en cours et j’ai bien compris que l’idée l’enchantait pas du tout, dans un sens comme dans l’autre. Surtout à si peu de temps des vacances de Noël, comme il dit lui-même. Mais au contraire, j’trouve ça pas mal de reprendre tranquillement pour avoir des vacances juste après.

Malgré tout, les pourparlers parfois vénères qu’on a eu nous ont poussé à faire une sorte de contrat tacite : je retourne en cours comme j’le veux, mais c’est lui qui m’dépose le matin et revient me chercher le soir, sans faute. Dans les faits j’devrais me sentir heureux d’avoir une escorte perso qui m’empêche d’me coltiner les bus blindés, mais j’me suis tout de même bien marré en imaginant Ace devoir se lever vite fait à 7h30 tous les matins pour faire l’aller-retour la tête dans l’fion et retourner se coucher direct en rentrant parce qu’il a un rythme de vie lamentable, depuis qu’il a de moins en moins besoin de passer ses matinées au téléphone.

Moi qui râle parce que j’me lève à quasiment midi les jours de flemme ? J’suis un petit joueur comparé à Ace qui peut roupiller jusqu’à 17/18h dans le plus grand des calmes et le vivre parfaitement bien.

Quoi qu’il est pas trop mal ce matin, mais j’crois que c’est surtout parce qu’il a fait une nuit blanche, puisque j’me rappelle pas qu’il est venu me rejoindre dans mon lit.

Le trajet passe vite finalement –j’ai essayé de pas trop regarder la route et Ace arrêtait pas de me balancer des blagues pour me faire rire-, et j’ai un sentiment bizarre de joie mêlée à du dégoût en apercevant le bahut que j’ai pas vu depuis un mois entier, comme pour le jour d’une rentrée.

Ace se gare en double file et j’repère Sanji qui fume à côté des grilles et qui m’envoie un signe enjoué de la main. L’excitation me gagne direct en le voyant et j’m’éjecte de la voiture en saluant vaguement Ace.

\- Luffy !!

J’m’arrête juste au moment de claquer la portière et baisse la tête pour voir ce qu’il me veut : son regard est bizarre. Inquiet, j’ai l’impression.

\- Tu fais attention, hein. Envoie moi un message ou appelle carrément si ça va pas.

\- T’inquiète frangin, ça va l’faire... À t’à’l’heure !

J’referme la voiture et trottine vers Sanji qui m’salue avec un sourire rayonnant. C’est pas le mec le plus expressif qui soit vis-à-vis de ses sentiments envers ses potes, alors le voir m’accueillir comme ça, ça m’fait un plaisir pas possible. Surtout qu’avec son taf et les cours, il a pas vraiment eu l’occasion de venir me voir souvent.

On parle joyeusement et je capte qu’à moitié qu’Ace met un temps fou à redémarrer et partir. J’jette un petit coup d’œil derrière mon épaule pour voir la voiture s’éloigner et on finit par rentrer pour attendre la sonnerie devant la salle de classe.

Et bon sang, revoir toutes ces têtes connues me fait tellement plaisir ! J’leur fais remarquer ma présence en lâchant un « Salut tout l'monde !! Le roi du lycée est de retouuuuuuur !! » hyper sonore qui résonne dans le couloir et des exclamations aussi surprises que blasées me répondent. J’vois Bellamy et Alvida grogner de dégoût dans leur coin, Cavendish me lancer un regard dédaigneux dont lui seul à le secret avant d’me saluer en boudant à moitié, Shiraoshi et Vivi qui m’envoient des sourires ravis, Shachi et Bepo qui me font de grands signes en me souhaitant un bon retour...

\- De retour parmi les vivants, Mugiwara-ya... ?

J’me tourne pour croiser le regard de Law qui m’fait un petit sourire en coin et j’lui en rends un géant, comme aux autres.

\- Salut Torao !! J’t’ai pas trop manqué j’espère ?!

\- Si, terriblement.

Et il passe devant moi en m’enfonçant un peu plus mon chapeau sur ma tête, avant d’aller rejoindre ses potes. Nonchalant, comme d’hab.

Il a vraiment une manière bizarre de s’comporter avec moi, celui-là. On est pas vraiment proches –ça reste juste un pote de classe chez qui on a déjà fait deux-trois soirées, quoi-, mais j’sens qu’il a un truc particulier après moi qu’il a pas avec les autres.

Le prof finit par arriver une minute à peine après la sonnerie et j’suis finalement plutôt content de retrouver cette tête de loutre de Borsalino qui va encore nous endormir direct avec sa voix traînante.

Et j’envoie un immense sourire à mon Usopp d’amour quand il tapote la chaise à côté de lui avec un sourire rayonnant pour m’inviter à le rejoindre.

.

.

J’émerge doucement en ouvrant un œil et regarde l’horloge au-dessus du meuble TV : 14h. Je suis donc parti pour ne me taper que des micro-siestes de merde aujourd’hui, apparemment.

Je me relève et avise la télé qui avait continué de tourner dans le vide et finit par l’éteindre d’un geste presque rageur en y découvrant un programme bien merdique. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je m’évertue à l’allumer tout le temps de toute façon : à part quand j’ai la chance de tomber sur South Park au pif, il n’y a rien qui me plaît jamais, comparé à Luffy qui pourrait passer sa vie le nez collé dessus.

En même temps, on a pas le même niveau intellectuel, lui et moi. Sans vouloir me vanter ou le rabaisser...

Je me roule une clope et je constate que l’appart est tellement silencieux que j’entends le discret tic-tac de l’horloge. C’est tellement badant. Ça a tendance à me foutre les nerfs en pelote en deux secondes ce genre de silence horrible.

Ça me rappelle ma situation de merde, surtout. Le fait que je ne suis pas censé être là, normalement. Que dans ma vie normale, à l’heure actuelle, je devrais encore être en train de ronfler comme un bienheureux pour essayer de me remettre de ma soirée au bar. Et je parle pas que du rythme de travail démentiel, malheureusement : même Izo et Thatch avaient fini par m’engueuler certains soirs parce que je forçais trop sur la bouteille en plein service...

C’était la belle vie il y a encore un mois. J’enchaînais les soirs au bar sans vraiment me faire de souci pour l’avenir et sur le fait que je n’allais plus à la fac, puisque je voyais l’argent rentrer sur mon compte en banque comme je n’en avais jamais vu autant avant. Et je savais aussi, aux derniers échanges que j’avais eu avec les parents, que tant que j’étais heureux et que je ne galérais pas, ils me laissaient gérer et arrêter les cours si je jugeais que ça ne me menait nulle part...

Parfois j’ai du mal à me dire s’ils étaient juste trop laxistes ou carrément je-m’en-foutiste avec nous, ces deux-là. Toute mon adolescence j’ai entendu ce discours décalé de « fais ce que tu veux Ace, tant que tu le fais pour toi » et le parallèle avec mes potes autour de moi qui recevaient une pression monstre de leur parents pour qu’ils réussissent leur études m’avait toujours laissé perplexe.

Quand je vois Sabo qui a failli se faire jeter de chez lui parce qu’il a refusé de faire Sciences-Po... Ouais, ça me fait relativiser.

On avait vraiment des sacrés parents. Pas les meilleurs du monde, certes, ils avaient aussi leurs tares, il ne faut pas croire... On n'est pas devenus des petits cons irrespectueux pour rien, Lu’ et moi. Mais ils ont su prendre soin de nous comme jamais. Et moi, ils ont surtout su m’accompagner comme personne n’avait jamais réussi jusqu’ici pour me faire un peu remonter la pente.

Et je crois que je m’en voudrais toute ma vie de ne jamais avoir pris le temps de les remercier, ne serait-ce qu’une seule putain de fois...

Je relève la tête pour jeter un coup d’œil circulaire à l’appartement fantôme beaucoup trop silencieux autour de moi : au final, c’est peut-être leur façon de me le faire payer. Que je sois obligé de lâcher cette vie qui me plaisait quand même pas mal d’un coup, que je me ramasse cette merde à moi tout seul alors que je n’y connais rien, que je me retrouve à devoir gérer Luffy et sa tristesse alors que je galère déjà à me gérer moi-même...

Que je me retrouve si près de Luffy alors que j’avais justement fait exprès de le fuir...

Et maintenant que je suis plus proche de lui qu’on l’a rarement été, je sens que je bascule de plus en plus... Ça me vrille qu’il ne soit pas là, ici, avec moi. Pas juste parce que je meurs de trouille de recevoir un coup de fil pour m’annoncer encore une mauvaise nouvelle, non... Mais surtout parce que je veux le garder pour moi. Juste pour moi.

Parce qu’avec lui à mes côtés, je me sens un peu moins seul, un peu moins fracassé, un peu moins lamentable. Il est la seule vraie lumière dans ma vie. Le seul qui ait la capacité de réellement me faire rire aux éclats ou sourire franchement sans que ça ne soit pas un minimum forcé.

Avec lui, je peux enfin lâcher un peu mon putain de masque. Avec lui, j’ai l’impression de respirer réellement.

Mais c’est mon frère. Mon tout petit frère.

Rien d’autre.

Malgré toutes les envies et les pulsions dégueulasses qui m’assaillent quand je pense à lui depuis mes quinze ans...

Je serre les dents et me lève vers la cuisine d’un geste rageur. Je fouille dans tous les placards possibles à la recherche d’un peu d’alcool, n’importe quoi. Je dégote une bouteille d’un vieux vin que le père devait garder précieusement et que je fixe quelques instants, indécis, avant de la mettre de côté pour reprendre ma fouille à la recherche de quelque chose de mieux que ça.

Parce que je ne vais quand même pas faire mon enfoiré irrespectueux et à ce point-là, pas vrai... ?

Je tombe finalement sur une fin de vodka qui a l’air d’être là depuis avant ma naissance et range le vin pour m’ouvrir celle-ci. Ça me brûle la gorge comme jamais, mais ça fait du bien par où ça passe.

Je retourne dans le salon avec ma trouvaille bien en main et branche mon portable pour mettre du Vald à fond, avant de me poser le cul sur le canapé, histoire de m’en rouler un bien fat’.

On est pas mal, là. Tout ce qu’il faut pour oublier, juste l’histoire de quelques heures. Jusqu’à ce que j’aille récupérer Luffy et qu’il me noie de nouveau de sa lumière.

Qu’il m’envoie son sourire-soleil qui me donne toujours envie de pleurer de joie de l’avoir dans ma vie.

Qu’il puisse me faire un peu oublier quel genre de merde je suis en le prenant dans mes bras et en humant son odeur qui me fait tellement de bien.

Qu’il palie ce silence beaucoup trop violent qui permettent à mes foutues pensées de merde de revenir me casser les couilles...

.

_\- Twenty One Pilots – Car radio -_

.

* * *

_ACTION 344 : Fumer un joint_

_Défi baiser 13 : Un baiser sur le front._

_Fandom du 06/06/2020 : One Piece_

_Personnage du 01/11/2020 : Luffy (One Piece)_

_Placer une référence à South Park_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais j’ai jugé que le couper là serait parfait vu ce qui nous attend pour la suite...
> 
> Désolée d’encore ruiner un peu plus le mental d’Ace, jetez moi des patates, je comprendrais... MAIS C’EST TROP BIEN DE LE TORTURER SQDJFDSBJSXHFD *s’enfuit*


	10. The Unforgiven

_._

_._

_._

_On y est, alors..._

_Le moment que je redoutais le plus tout en l'attendant impatiemment de tout mon être._

_Ou du moins... J'attends ce qu'il va peut-être m'offrir..._

_J'ai l'œil dans le vague en observant cette chambre sans vraiment la voir. Elle est plus grande que celle que j'ai à l'appartement des parents, ça c'est certain. Et les meubles étrangers qui sont déjà en place me hurlent que je n'ai absolument rien à faire ici. Que je n'ai surtout pas intérêt à rester ici._

_Ou alors, c'est ma foutue conscience qui hurle... ?_

_Une main forte se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Mais je me reprends vite : je reconnaîtrais cette poigne entre mille. Ça a toujours été sa façon à lui de me faire revenir à la réalité, après tout._

_Parfois, que lui et Makino me connaissent aussi bien m'effraie..._

_\- Ça ne te plaît pas... ? me demande la voix rocailleuse de Dragon dans mon dos. Tu peux encore échanger avec celle de Sabo si tu lui forces un peu la main, j'en suis sûr..._

_Je me tourne vers lui et on échange un fantôme de sourire machiavélique. Il me fait délirer quand il a ce genre de réflexion, on dirait moi._

_À croire que j'ai plus pris de lui que ce que je pensais._

_\- Naaah, j'veux pas lui faire regretter trop vite d'avoir emménagé avec moi : j'vais attendre une semaine ou deux avant de vraiment lui montrer ce que c'est que de me supporter h24..._

_\- Sage décision._

_Je pouffe dans un sourire sûrement triste. Incroyable que j'ai autant de mal à maquiller mes émotions, aujourd'hui. Certes, c'est une journée spéciale, mais tout de même..._

_\- Ace, ça va aller... ?_

_Je reviens à Dragon. Il s'inquiète, évidemment. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivé chez lui, il me voit partir pour de bon. Je suppose que n'importe quel parent serait flippé à cette idée..._

_\- Oui, t'en fais pas... Ça me fait drôle, je suppose..._

_J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Makino dans le salon à côté qui m'observe plus ou moins discrètement. Nos regards se croisent et elle m'envoie un sourire rayonnant, plein de bienveillance, comme elle en a le secret._

_J'ai l'impression de régresser au stade de petit garçon quand elle me regarde comme ça. L'envie de me réfugier dans ses bras pour m'y planquer est tellement forte que je me sens déglutir difficilement._

_Et je pense qu'elle s'en rend compte quand je vois son sourire s'agrandir un peu plus. Mais elle est vite happée de nouveau par la conversation du duos de péteux à ses côtés._

_Pardon : par la conversation avec les parents de Sabo._

_\- Certes ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais en attendant ils ne sont pas loin de l'Université, répond-elle à Outlook qui observe tout ce qui l'entoure avec un regard dédaigneux._

_\- Oui oui... Lâche-t-il, sec. Qu'importe de toute façon : l'important est que Sabo réussisse ses études au mieux._

_\- Oui ! En espérant que la présence d'Ace ne le perturbe pas trop... ! Renchérit Didit en glissant ses yeux de fouine sur moi._

_Quand je les regarde, je me dis que la vie est vraiment mal foutue parfois : comment deux abrutis pareils ont pu mettre au monde un ange de douceur et de bienveillance comme Sabo... ?_

_En parlant de lui, je l'entends ricaner avec Luffy dans sa chambre de l'autre côté du salon. Ma curiosité l'emporte et je quitte Dragon avec un petit sourire pour passer devant les deux débiles avec lesquels ma mère s'efforce de rester impassible et le plus polie qu'elle le peut. Je ne sais pas comment elle réussit ce tour de force. Presque dix ans que je les côtoie régulièrement et je n'ai jamais eu sa patience, quand bien même je suis un gamin qui devrait d'autant plus respecter les parents de mon meilleur ami._

_Et elle a d'autant plus mon respect que même Dragon a du mal à garder son calme avec eux. Ils représentent même tout ce qu'il exècre, rien que par rapport à leurs divergences politiques. Et s'il y a bien un sujet sur lequel il ne faut pas lancer le paternel, c'est celui-là..._

_Je me fais tout petit en traversant la pièce pour aller voir ce que font les deux abrutis. Et je retrouve Luffy nonchalamment assis sur le lit de Sab' les jambes croisées, tandis que mon pote commence déjà à déballer ses cartons._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant pour qu'on vous entende glousser à l'autre bout de la rue ? lâché-je en m'adossant au mur._

_\- Oh rien rien..._

_\- Sab' me racontait la première fois où t'as essayé de faire du skate ! le coupe le petit frère avec son plus grand enthousiasme et toute son innocence._

_J'aperçois Sabo se mordre la lèvre en fuyant mon regard, certainement tiraillé entre l'envie de se foutre ouvertement de ma gueule et sa peur qu'il ne finisse en charpie._

_Disons donc qu'il a de la chance que je n'ai jamais osé violer l'accord strict de ne pas lui foutre de raclée en présence de ses parents. Il morflera d'autant plus quand ils seront partis._

_Et vu comme il se décompose face à mon sourire, je crois qu'il en est parfaitement conscient._

_\- Shishishishi, Sabo m'a dit que c'est comme ça que t'as perdu l'une de tes dernières dents de lait ! Tu les as perdu super tard hey ! Ace le gros bébé hahahaha !_

_Je me fais craquer la nuque et la seconde d'après, la tête de mon cadet se retrouve coincée entre mon bras et mes côtes, mon poing furieusement enfoncé dans ses cheveux à essayer de lui détruire le peu de cerveau qu'il possède peut-être._

_\- J'serai jamais un plus gros bébé que toi, pleurnichard !_

_\- AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏE ! J'SUIS PAS UN PLEURNICHARD, LÂCHE-MOI, ENFOIRÉ !_

_\- Langage Luffy, le rappelle calmement Sabo en nous regardant avec un sourire._

_On s'arrête tout net pour hausser un sourcil de concert dans sa direction._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le coincé du fion ?_

_\- Tu veux que j'parle comme tes parents, M'sieur Prout-Prout ?_

_J'éclate de rire à la phrase de mon petit frère et j'ai du mal à me calmer en voyant la tronche que tire Sabo face à ça. C'est que Luffy commence à choper pas mal de répondant et autant moi je commence à m'y habituer, pour Sab' qui ne passe pas non plus sa vie chez nous, ça lui fait drôle._

_... Ouais, ça doit lui faire drôle de constater que notre petit Luffy grandit._

_Ils se mettent à s'engueuler –ou plutôt Luffy se moque de lui alors que mon blondinet peine à le remettre à sa place-, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de couver mon frère du regard._

_Déjà 15 ans... J'en reviens toujours pas._

_Dans quelques jours, il rentre au lycée..._

_Ça me fait flipper, mais à un point... Le lycée est un tournant dans nos vies, Dragon me l'avait longuement expliqué le soir de ma rentrée en seconde. Les rencontres qu'on y fait déterminent pas mal le genre de personne qu'on va devenir quand on sera adulte. C'est une période où beaucoup de choses se jouent. Et je l'ai parfaitement réalisé en ce qui me concerne, d'ailleurs : j'y ai rencontré quasiment que des potes de défonce. Et ça fait un bon moment que je me dis que ça risque certainement de résumer ma vie d'adulte. La défonce, encore, et encore, et encore..._

_La défonce pour oublier._

_Oublier que j'ai accepté d'aller dans cette fac aussi éloignée pour une raison bien précise qui me met dans un état de panique total._

_... Je suis pas prêt._

_Je suis pas prêt à me gérer tout seul. Je fais déjà un million de connerie avec Papa et Maman derrière mon cul, alors qu'est-ce que ça va donner maintenant que je vais être totalement libre d'enchaîner autant de soirées que je le veux, de rentrer à n'importe quelle heure, de m'arracher la gueule du matin au soir sans avoir besoin de me cacher, de m'enfiler avec trois mecs en même temps en plein milieu du salon si j'en ai envie et de même pouvoir rater les cours autant que je le veux... ?_

_Tellement de perspectives qui m'enchantent autant qu'elles me font flipper._

_Parce que j'ai compris depuis longtemps que j'ai aucune limite quand je m'y mets._

_J'embrasse la liberté de la vie avec une telle avidité que je vais en crever d'une overdose un jour, c'est sûr..._

_\- Ça va Ace ?_

_Je baisse les yeux sur mon cadet, reprenant soudainement conscience de la réalité. Sabo a disparu et Luffy me fixe avec un air inquiet._

_Je peux tout de même pas laisser ma famille s'inquiéter autant pour moi chacun leur tour juste parce que je suis trop remué aujourd'hui de me séparer d'eux... ?_

_Je lui offre donc un immense sourire et passe une main douce sur sa joue._

_\- Et toi alors Lu'... ? Je vais pas trop te manquer ?_

_Son visage se crispe un instant avant qu'il ne baisse la tête et se planque sous son chapeau._

_\- ... Si..._

_... Et merde._

_Il veut me tuer sérieux. Comme j'suis censé garder contenance s'il se met dans des états pareils ?_

_Je me fais couper le souffle l'instant d'après dans un câlin pas des plus doux. Il me sert contre lui avec force et je le sens beaucoup trop crispé contre moi._

_À tous les coups, il se retient de pleurer... Cet idiot._

_Mes bras se referment contre lui avec force et je lui retire même son chapeau pour me planquer dans ses cheveux et les respirer de toutes mes forces. Il faut que je prenne ma dose, je ne l'aurais pas sous la main dans les mois à venir..._

_... Ça va tellement être dur, putain de merde._

_Je vais vraiment arriver à survivre à ça... ?_

_\- Les garçons... ?_

_Je n'arrive pas à me décrocher de lui pour regarder Makino arriver dans la pièce à son tour. Mais je devine qu'elle doit être aussi attendrie qu'émue de nous voir tous les deux collés l'un à l'autre à se retenir de pleurer comme des abrutis._

_\- Oh, mes bébés..._

_Sa voix est brisée aussi. Ils veulent tous me tuer._

_Elle nous enlace tous les deux et je sens sa tête dans mon cou. Je suis déjà tellement plus grand qu'elle, la pauvre... Et Luffy qui se met à la rattraper aussi, bientôt elle sera officiellement la petite naine de la famille._

_\- Ça va aller, nous souffle-t-elle à voix basse. Nous ne sommes pas si loin. Tu pourras rentrer à la maison autant que tu le veux Ace, ne t'en fais pas... Papa et moi te paierons l'essence s'il le faut..._

_\- ... Vous pensez pas que vous me payez assez de trucs comme ça... ? Vous allez déjà m'aider pour le loyer avec l'argent que vous voulez m'env-_

_\- L'argent n'est pas un problème, Ace, me coupe soudainement Dragon en arrivant à son tour._

_Allons bon, une réunion de Monkey dans la chambre de Sabo. Il va nous faire un AVC quand il va voir ça._

_\- L'important, c'est que tu te sentes bien. Et pour te sentir bien, il ne faut pas que tu te prennes la tête avec un sujet aussi trivial que l'argent quand tes parents ont les ressources nécessaires pour t'aider._

_\- Oui, ne t'en fais vraiment pas pour ça, rajoute Maman en me regardant avec un magnifique sourire. Tout ce qu'on veut c'est que tu sois heureux et épanoui. Profite donc de ta jeunesse. On dit que les années de faculté sont souvent les meilleures de notre vie... !_

_Je me sens complètement désarçonné par tout ça._

_J'ai l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention dans cette famille. Ça a toujours été plus ou moins le cas, après tout, vu comme j'ai toujours été un sale gosse qui avait besoin d'être constamment recadré. Mais me manger autant d'amour en pleine poire, dans un moment aussi difficile de ma vie... ?_

_Je me félicite de retenir mes larmes, vraiment. Mes yeux me piquent, et je constate la gorge serrée que ça faisait bien longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé._

_Luffy va me manquer horriblement... Mais eux deux aussi. Maman et Papa... Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Après toutes ces années de sacrifices, de pétages de câbles, de passages dans le bureau du directeur du collège/lycée et chez les flics, de hurlements pour essayer de faire rentrer un minimum de logique dans mon crâne plus têtu qu'un âne mort..._

_Il faudrait que je les remercie un jour pour toute cette énergie dépensée juste pour moi, vraiment. Je pense souvent que c'est Luffy qui m'a sauvé de mes ténèbres, mais ils y sont vraiment pour quelque chose, eux aussi._

_Mais pour le moment... Comme d'habitude, je me sens incapable d'exprimer quoi que ce soit._

_Je suis une bille pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Ça a toujours été et j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait qu'empirer avec les années qui passent._

_Alors, comme d'habitude, je ferme ma gueule et je me contente juste de leur sourire brièvement._

_Même si j'empêche inconsciemment Makino de s'éloigner de nous en agrippant sa robe. Je suis incapable de faire passer quoi que ce soit par la parole, mais je peux certainement y arriver avec les gestes._

_La preuve : ça a toujours été comme ça qu'on se communique notre affection avec Luffy et ça a très bien fonctionné jusqu'ici._

_Je sens la grande main de Dragon se poser sur ma tête pour me frotter les cheveux, et la seconde d'après, il est attrapé de force par Luffy pour nous rejoindre, ce qui le fait rire aux éclats avec Maman tandis que Dragon et moi râlons de notre côté pour nous dégager de cette invasion gluante._

_... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je les aime tellement, tous les trois. On est comme toutes les familles et on a nos propres problèmes internes, mais il n'empêche que je n'aurais jamais pu tomber dans un environnement plus sain que celui-ci. Et sachant que j'ai déjà réussi à partir en vrille avec eux, qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné avec une famille dysfonctionnelle... ?_

_Il y a trop d'amour entre nous, c'est presque flippant parfois._

_Je crois trop au karma et j'ai souvent cette peur qu'on se prenne un retour dans la gueule, un jour..._

_\- Euuuh... Je veux pas vous interrompre, mais mes parents s'en vont, alors..._

_On se tourne tous les quatre comme un seul homme vers un Sabo tout gêné et je regrette presque que ça soit ma famille et pas des potes qui soient là avec moi. Il y aurait eu matière à faire des bonnes blagues qui lui auraient donné des cauchemars pour les jours à venir dès qu'il se serait approché de son pieu..._

_On décale dans le salon et ce sont apparemment déjà l'heure des au-revoir. Les parents se mettent sur le départ aussi et je peux les comprendre, ils veulent certainement être rentrés pour le dîner et cette journée déménagement a quand même été crevante, mais merde. Être laissé derrière, comme ça..._

_Je pensais réellement que je hurlerai de joie une fois que je serais arrivé ici. Et à chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur Sabo et que je me rappelle que désormais, je vis seul avec lui, je sens effectivement une montée de bonheur m'étreindre comme jamais._

_Mais... Quand ils reviennent sur Luffy..._

_Mon petit Lu' qui fixe obstinément le sol, l'air renfrogné, alors que tout le monde se dit au-revoir._

_J'ai le cœur en miettes quand je prends Makino dans mes bras, mais arrivé à lui, c'est encore pire._

_\- ... Éclate-toi bien au lycée, petit frère... J'espère que tu me raconteras tout en détail et que tu me parleras de tes nouveaux potes... !_

_\- Bien sûr que oui... marmonne-t-il en me regardant à peine. J'te dirai même le nombre de crottes de nez que j'collerai sous les tables._

_\- Luffy... Gronde doucement Dragon et j'éclate de rire._

_\- Et toi, t'as intérêt à me raconter aussi ! Continue-t-il en l'ignorant et en relevant soudainement des yeux déterminés vers moi. J'veux que..._

_Il fait la moue, soudainement hésitant._

_Mais je reçois son message cinq sur cinq._

_\- ... J'essaierai, soufflé-je en lui souriant._

_Lui raconter ma vie dans les moindres détails... Quelque chose que j'ai un mal de chien à faire depuis quelques années._

_Je sais que ça lui fait du mal. Notre relation tourne de plus en plus dans un sens unique, depuis quelques temps. Certes je lui parle de cinéma, de musique et de conneries en tout genre qui nous font papoter pendant des heures, mais je ne lui dis presque plus rien sur moi. Pas comme je le faisais encore avant, du moins..._

_Rien sur ce qu'on fait avec les potes quand je traîne avec eux. Pas un mot sur les anciens comme les nouveaux, d'ailleurs. Et rien sur ma vie sentimentale et encore moins sexuelle._

_Pour lui dire quoi... ? Que son frère est le plus gros dépravé de l'histoire de cette famille ?_

_Il est encore trop innocent pour toutes ces conneries. Je ne m'évertue pas à le protéger depuis des années de tout ça pour rien._

_\- ... Sabo, prends soin de lui ! S'étrangle-t-il soudainement avant de me foncer dessus pour me couper à nouveau le souffle._

_Et je sens que mes larmes reviennent alors que je lui réponds par automatisme en y mettant presque autant de force que lui._

_\- J'essaierai aussi, s'amuse mon meilleur pote dans mon dos. Mais c'est pas gagné... !_

_Aucun de nous deux ne lui répond._

_Ce n'est pourtant qu'une courte séparation qui nous attend. Deux mois maximum, le temps des prochaines vacances scolaires..._

_Mais ça sera la première fois de notre vie qu'on est séparés._

_Je sais qu'il le vivra bien la plupart du temps, dès qu'il sera enfoncé dans l'engrenage du lycée. Ça sera peut-être un peu dur certains soirs, mais j'ai confiance en lui et sa force de caractère._

_Contrairement à la mienne qui est inexistante._

_J'ai fui ici pour une bonne raison. J'ai été jusqu'à pousser Sabo à m'accompagner aussi loin parce que je pensais vraiment que ça serait la meilleure solution, autant pour Luffy que pour moi._

_... Surtout pour moi._

_Mais maintenant qu'on y est, je me demande comment je vais survivre à ça._

_Avec cette distance, je gagne en liberté vis-à-vis des parents et j'espère retrouver la mienne vis-à-vis de Luffy..._

_Je l'espère réellement, de tout mon être._

_Sinon, je ne m'en sortirai jamais..._

_Et je sais que ça va être dur. Ça l'est déjà tellement en regardant leur voiture s'éloigner et mon petit frère qui me fait signe à travers la plage arrière._

_... Il est à peine parti que je me sens déjà en manque comme je ne l'ai jamais été._

_Ce moment... Est-ce qu'il va vraiment me libérer... ?_

_._

_._

_._

_\- Metallica – The Unforgiven -_

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou la bande !
> 
> Je suppose que vous avez compris que cette courte interlude est un flashback qui se déroule deux ans avant notre histoire, alors qu'Ace et Sabo déménagent dans une autre ville pour rentrer à la fac !
> 
> Je trouvais ça triste qu'on ne voit pas Makino et Dragon, j'ai donc eu envie de les mettre un peu en avant via ces petits flashback. Bon ça reste centré sur Ace et Luffy bien sûr, mais j'suis contente de les écrire ! J'espère que vous aimez l'idée de votre côté !
> 
> Les fans de Metallica se douteront peut-être qu'il y aura deux autres interludes de ce genre, vu la chanson du chapitre... Les futurs 20e et 30e chapitres seront donc –normalement- dans le même style !
> 
> Retour à la normale la prochaine fois pour la fameuse soirée au Sunny... !


	11. Fume à fond

.

La portière s’ouvre sur Usopp qui s’engouffre dans la voiture sans attendre son reste.

\- Hey salut les frangins ! nous lance-t-il tout sourire. Merci d’être passés me chercher !

\- Pas d’problème, lui répond tranquillement Ace en redémarrant, c’est pas comme si t’habitais littéralement à trois rues de chez nous.

\- Ouais, je sais... N’empêche que pour une fois ça va être cool de pouvoir rentrer dormir à la maison !

\- Boaaah, moi j’aime bien dormir chez Zoro, lancé-je joyeusement.

\- C’est parce que moi j’suis calme quand j’dors, contrairement à toi, Luffy. À croire que tous les vers que t’as aux fesses sont encore plus excités quand tu dors.

J’explose de rire, en faisant un geste faussement outré.

\- Geeeenre, arrête un peu, j’bouge pas tant qu’ça !

\- Si Lu’, intervient Ace d’une voix morne. Si, tu bouges vraiment beaucoup trop.

J’tire la langue et m’applique à lui indiquer la direction à suivre. À peine trois minutes plus tard, on s’arrête devant chez Chopper, qui finit par sortir gaiement de sa petite maison à son tour, avant d’être rattrapé par ses deux parents qui semblent vouloir lui dire quelque chose avant qu’il s’en aille.

Usopp et moi on leur fait signe pour les saluer et j’vois Ace se pencher en avant pour les observer.

\- ... Ils disent rien que vous l’embarquiez à vos soirées, comme ça ? Il a quand même l’âge d’être encore au collège...

\- Nan, ça va. Ils ont confiance en lui et un peu en nous, plaisante Usopp. Je pense qu’ils sont plutôt contents qu’il se soit enfin fait des amis...

\- Ouais et t’façon ils sont cools, comme Papa et Maman, rajouté-je avec un petit sourire sans lâcher Kureha et Hiluluk des yeux. Partisans du « fais tes expériences et raconte-nous après, qu’on s'moque de toi ! ».

\- Hahaha, c’est exactement ça en plus ! Répond mon pote.

Chopper finit par monter sur la banquette arrière à son tour après avoir dit au revoir à ses parents et nous salue gaiement, avant qu’Ace ne reprenne la route en direction de l’appartement de nos trois potes.

\- C’est trop bien de refaire une soirée avec toi Luffy !! S’exclame Chopper. Et c’est trop cool que tu viennes aussi, Ace !

\- J’avais pas trop le choix, Luffy m’a carrément supplié à genoux de daigner vous offrir un peu de ma merveilleuse personne...

J’le regarde et explose de rire.

\- Mais t’es sérieux, ça va bien les chevilles ?!

J’le cogne un bon coup dans l’épaule et il me fusille du regard.

\- Par contre, c’est pas parce que j’ai pas le droit de lâcher le volant maintenant pour t’en coller une que tu vas pas morfler dès qu’on arrive, donc méfie-toi...

Je ris de nouveau avant de pivoter sur moi-même pour me tourner vers mes deux potes en grande discussion sur le nouvel épisode de je sais pas quelle série qui est sorti aujourd’hui. Et mon sourire s’étire un peu plus. J’sens que cette soirée va être fun. J’suis tellement excité et content que j’pense même pas au fait d’être encore coincé dans une fichue voiture, même si ça va quand même mieux ces derniers jours par rapport à ça...

Et puis Ace a l’air de particulièrement bonne humeur ce soir, et ça m’fait super plaisir. J’suis vraiment pas serein à son sujet depuis que j’suis retourné en cours, en particulier depuis qu’il est revenu me chercher complètement éclaté le premier jour... J’suis sûr qu’il vit vraiment pas bien d’être tout seul, en fait. Il a sûrement besoin d’moi autant qu’j’ai besoin de lui, alors j’espère que faire cette soirée ensemble va lui permettre de s’détendre un peu.

Et puis c’est la première soirée qu’on va faire tous les deux, c’est quand même pas rien !!

On arrive finalement au pied de l’immeuble où s’trouve le Sunny et l’ascenseur nous emmène au quatrième étage en deux-deux. Un tambourinage de porte plus tard et Robin nous ouvre avec son grand sourire bienveillant.

\- Et bonsoir, vous !

J’lui envoie mes bières au nez et elle s’met à rire en les réceptionnant.

\- Navré messieurs, nous lance Brook en passant une tête par-dessus l’épaule de sa colocataire, mais nous ne prenons que les culottes en offrande, par ici... YOHOHOHO !!

J’éclate de rire et saute dans leurs bras à tous les deux. Ça doit faire deux semaines depuis que Robin est passée à l’appart’ avec Franky la dernière fois et j’ai pas revu Brook depuis ce fameux jour où il m’a joué Thunderstruck au pied de mon immeuble : j’dois bien avouer qu’ils m’ont bien manqué, tous les deux !

On entre après les salutations d’usage et j’vois que les autres sont déjà arrivés. Zoro est en grande conversation avec Franky sur les canapés pendant que Nami discute avec Sanji qui s’affaire, comme d’habitude, aux fourneaux du côté cuisine de la grande pièce qui forme leur salon. Et j’peux pas m’empêcher de hurler de joie en voyant ça : j’accours comme un malade pour m’accrocher au dos d’mon pote blond qui crie au scandale alors que j’lui bave littéralement sur l’épaule.

\- TU NOUS FAIS QUOIIIII ???

\- Tu verras bien quand ça sera fini, saloperie de morfale !! Casse-toi !!

\- Oooh, on m’avait pas prévenu qu’y’aurait un buffet gratos...

J’me retourne pour voir Ace arriver vers nous, apparemment aussi intéressé qu’moi par l’odeur alléchante qui s’échappe de la poêle.

\- Salut, Ace ! l’accueille Nami avec un immense sourire limite aguicheur, et j’me rappelle immédiatement que j’avais oublié son crush stupide sur mon frère. Comment ça va, toi ?

Cette lourdeur, bon sang...

\- Tranquille, répond-il avec nonchalance en la regardant à peine, et ça m’fait marrer intérieurement.

\- Pas trop dur de supporter l’hyperactif vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre ? continue-t-elle sans se laisser démonter.

\- Nan ça va, j’suis pire que lui quand j’m’y mets...

Robin nous rejoint et s’excuse auprès d’Ace pour qu’il se décale, qu’elle puisse accéder au frigo. J’le vois balayer la pièce du regard ainsi que mes potes, avant de se retourner vers elle.

\- C’est toi que j’dois remercier pour l’invitation, du coup ?

\- Oh, pas vraiment... Répond-t-elle en lui proposant une bière fraîche qu’il accepte de suite. Dans les faits, c’est Luffy lui-même qui t’a invité, il ne nous a pas demandé notre avis.

Et j’vois mon frère se tourner vers moi en haussant les sourcils, dépité.

\- T’en fais pas, Luffy est comme chez lui ici, il fait ce qu’il veut, intervient Zoro en arrivant à notre hauteur. Comment ça va toi, depuis la dernière fois ?

J’souris en voyant Zoro aussi avenant avec mon frangin, même si Ace a pas l’air autant enjoué que moi à l’idée d’lui parler. Mais j’mets ça sur le compte de son asociabilité. En vrai, c’est déjà un mini-miracle qu’il soit ici avec tous mes potes, avec des gens qu’il connaît presque pas...

J’prends la bière que m’propose à mon tour Robin et j’entraîne Nami avec moi vers les canapés, histoire de l’éloigner d’Ace tant que j’suis pas avec lui. Elle râle mais on finit par rejoindre les autres et je salue Franky en trinquant joyeusement avec lui.

\- T’as l’air plus requinqué que la dernière fois bro’, ça fait plaisir !

\- J’aurais pas cru, mais retourner en cours ça m’fait trop du bien, en vrai !

\- Contrairement à nous... Soupire Nami à côté d’moi et j’vois Chopper et Usopp se tordre de rire.

\- Il a essayé de me balancer sa trousse dans la figure, hier !! Râle soudainement Chopper.

\- T’es pas sérieux ?! Grogne Franky en m’envoyant un regard noir.

\- Ça vaaaaa, ça l’a même pas touché !

\- Seulement parce que Sanji l’a réceptionné pour te la renvoyer directement dans la tronche, souligne Nami en buvant son propre verre. Quel plaisir de TE voir te manger un truc et pas Chopper, pour une fois...

\- C’est vrai que c’était marrant, ricane Usopp à côté d’moi, ce traître.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des putains d’gamins... Soupire Franky en se grattant l’arrière de la tête, dépité. Vous m’rappelez pourquoi j’traîne avec vous, déjà ?

\- Parce qu’il nous font rire malgré leur idioties ? Propose Brook en s’asseyant à son tour à côté de lui.

\- Ouais bah j’suis trop vieux pour tout ça...

\- 24 ans et tu nous offres déjà ce genre de phrase ? Devrais-je me préparer à te retrouver bientôt avec une canne et un dentier ?

On explose de rire à la phrase de Robin, alors qu’elle prend son habituelle place par terre sur un coussin, devant la table basse qui sépare les deux canapés. Franky lui envoie une grimace à laquelle elle rit et j’peux pas m’empêcher de toujours les trouver trop mignons, tous les deux.

Va p’t’être falloir que j’m’y habitue un jour au lieu de continuer à gagatiser sur eux pour rien, mais j’vois que Brook et Nami ont la même réaction qu’moi, donc tout va bien je suppose.

Zoro nous rejoint à son tour et j’tourne la tête derrière moi vers le coin cuisine pour voir qu’Ace est resté avec Sanji, adossé nonchalamment contre le plan de travail, sa bière en main. Ils ont l’air en grande discussion mais il m’envoie quand même un clin d’œil en croisant mon regard.

J’me demande vaguement pourquoi Sanji en particulier retient son attention alors qu'il connaît déjà un peu plus Zoro et Usopp, mais j’préfère surtout me réjouir qu’il prenne ses aises aussi vite. J’veux qu’il passe une bonne soirée avant tout, et j’crois que c’est bien parti pour...

J’l’observe un peu plus et j’me mets à sourire comme un idiot : ça m’fait drôle de le voir ici, dans notre QG qu’est le Sunny. J’ai commencé à vraiment sortir peu de temps après son départ à la fac et y’a vraiment eu une sorte de fossé qui s’est créé entre nos deux vies, à partir de là. Quand avant, Ace n’était jamais très loin dès que j’faisais un truc nouveau, après son départ ça a radicalement changé. Mes premières soirées, mes premières nuits alcoolisées chez des potes, mes premières cuites, j’les ai toutes faites sans lui. Dans ma tête, c’est limite si c’est pas deux mondes différents, en fait : le monde d’Ace et de la famille, et le monde de mes potes et des soirées...

Alors les voir réunis ce soir, ça m’fait plaisir comme c’est pas possible.

Et c’pas sûr que j’vais avoir beaucoup de modération, quand j’suis dans cet état-là...

.

.

Le rire de Luffy m’éclate l’oreille gauche, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire comme un benêt derrière ma bière. C’est rare de l’entendre rire comme ça et j’ai terriblement l’impression de me voir moi-même en soirée, quand je me lâche vraiment.

Ça ne fait même pas une heure qu’on est arrivés et je me sens anormalement à l’aise. Pourtant je connais à peine la moitié des gens ici et on ne fait clairement pas partie du même monde, eux et moi. Mais je ne sais pas, ils mettent à l’aise. Cette ambiance joyeuse et légère change des soirées dont j’ai l’habitude avec mes propres potes de lycée. Ouais, ça me rappelle déjà plus l’ambiance de ma bande de la fac et du bar. Moins de défonce et plus de barres de rire, en somme.

Je jette un coup d’œil à ma gauche pour voir Sanji et Nami en pleine discussion, pas loin du balcon. Nami me capte immédiatement et m’envoie un sourire doublé d’un clin d’œil. Et j’ai envie de me tirer une balle, putain. Quelle idée elle a eu de se foutre à côté du seul mec potable que j’ai envie d’essayer de choper.

Sanji me faisait déjà de l’œil la première fois que je l’ai vu à l’appart, et je dois bien avouer que de savoir en plus qu’il est cuistot me donne encore plus envie de mordre dedans, contrairement à la petite allumeuse rousse qui me regarde comme un bifteck bien saignant. J’attends encore un peu avant de lui faire comprendre que je suis aussi gay qu’Elton John, ou pas ?

Quoique, je fais mon malin, mais je sens bien que ma queue parle avant tout le reste, là. Avoir de la chair fraîche sous le nez, ça ne me réussit vraiment pas. Parce que j’ai beau essayer de m’en foutre un maximum, m’imaginer essayer de choper avec Luffy juste à côté, ça me fait drôle...

Limite comme si j’avais l’impression de le tromper... N’importe quoi.

Mais ce n’est pas de ma faute ! Un putain de mois entier sans tirer mon coup, ça fait mal au couilles, croyez moi ! Surtout quand vous passez quasiment toutes vos nuits collé à la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde.

Dooonc... Si j’vois que le beau-gosse blond est aussi partant que moi, ça va être compliqué de résister.

Mais je ne suis pas certain qu’il soit partant, après intense observation. Mon radar à gay m’envoie des signaux contradictoires le concernant, donc je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaace !! C’est beaucoup trop bien qu’tu sois lààààààà !! Me hurle Luffy en me sautant d’un seul coup dans les bras.

Je le réceptionne avec plaisir, relevant le menton pour éviter de lui cramer le visage avec ma clope, et ça part en câlin improvisé.

\- Moh, qu’est-ce que vous êtes mignons tous les deux ! S’exclame Nami. C’est pas avec ma sœur qu’on se ferait des câlins pareils...

\- Faut bien qu’au moins l’un d’entre nous ici ait une relation fraternelle à peu près stable... Ronchonne Sanji à côté.

Je tourne la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce qu’on est un best-of de famille éclatée à nous tous seuls... Soupire Usopp. J’crois qu’il n’y a pas un seul d’entre nous qui en a une « classique ».

\- C’est pas forcément une tare, fait remarquer Zoro en descendant sa bière à une vitesse qui m’impressionne malgré moi.

\- J’dis pas le contraire, mais bon...

\- Il n’empêche que c’est pas venant de moi ou de Sanji qu’on verrait ça, continue Nami en nous pointant du doigt avec un sourire attendri. Continuez donc d’être choux tous les deux, je vous encourage !

\- J’avais pas besoin de ta permission, merci bien ! Lui répond aigrement Luffy en lui envoyant une grimace tout en resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur moi.

C’est moi, ou l’alcool commence un peu à lui monter au cerveau, à mon petit Lu’... ?

Je le décolle de mon torse pour l’observer un court instant avec un sourire en coin et un regard qui doit être un peu torve malgré moi : mais ça me fait marrer. Luffy bourré, je n’ai jamais vu. Ça doit être un spectacle plutôt exceptionnel.

\- Qu’est-c’t’as ? Me lâche-t-il en plissant les yeux, réalisant certainement que je suis en train de me foutre de sa gueule.

\- Oh rien. Tu veux une autre bière... ?

Je me mange un immense sourire aveuglant que j’encaisse comme je peux pour éviter de tomber K.O., mais il vise à la perfection : en plein dans le cœur. Fatal Error, veuillez redémarrer le système.

\- Tu vas m’la chercher ??

Je me retiens de soupirer et me lève rapidement avec un petit sourire. J’espère qu’il est conscient que je ne peux absolument rien lui refuser quand il me sourit comme ça.

En fait, je suis sûr qu’il le sait et qu’il en joue, parfois. Ce sale petit manipulateur.

Je reviens pour offrir ma tournée de bière à ceux qui étaient à sec, et Brook me tend subitement le portable branché à l’enceinte audio.

\- Tu souhaites peut-être mettre quelque chose, Ace ? Luffy m’a fait savoir que vous n’écoutiez pas vraiment les mêmes choses, tous les deux. Nous ne voudrions pas t’importuner toute la soirée avec des musiques que tu n’apprécies pas...

Houla.

Je jette un œil à mon frangin qui me fusille du regard à cette proposition et mes dents se dévoilent toutes seules dans un éclair de satisfaction intense. Je m’empare du smartphone et réfléchis un instant devant l’application de musique. Aloooors...

Est-ce que je leur mets de la Hardtek, histoire de les faire chialer du sang à ces petits coincés ? Je sais que Luffy déteste encore plus ça que le rap, c’est très tentant, du coup. Je trouve vite fait un groupe qui envoie un son bien lourd et repose le portable sur la table avant de retourner me caler bien au fond du canapé, les doigts croisés entre eux, histoire d’être bien posé pour voir leurs réactions.

Et elles ne se font pas attendre : ils se mettent tous à échanger soit des regards interdits, soit des grimaces de dégoût.

Magique.

\- Aaaaaaaaceuuuuh... Boude Luffy en grognant à moitié. T’abuses mais tellement !

\- Il peut bien mettre la musique qu’il veut, Luffy ! Le rabroue Nami et je sens que ça commence à me souler en fait, ce délire avec elle.

\- Ouais. C’est lui l’invité, après tout, enchaîne Zoro et je me demande donc si cette soirée ne va pas se terminer en Meurtre à la tronçonneuse.

\- Si vous le laissez faire, on va bientôt se retrouver à bouffer du Alkpote, et croyez-moi vous voulez pas ça !! Intervient de nouveau Lu’.

Et j’explose de rire. Oh putain.

\- C’est quoi ça, « Alkpote »... ? Se risque Usopp, pas très sûr de lui.

\- Tu veux pas l’savoir, tranche mon petit frère de son plus grand sérieux et j’ai du mal à arrêter mon fou-rire.

Ça me donne envie de m’en rouler un, tiens. C’est tout ce qui manque pour qu’on soit vraiment, vraiment bien.

Je me calme et jette un œil à Robin et Brook.

\- Ça dérange quelqu’un si j’me roule un pét’ ?

J’aperçois un échange de regards entre certains d’entre eux, mais les deux concernés me répondent d’un rire léger.

\- Bien sûr que non, tant que l’odeur ne dérange personne et je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas ? Dit Robin en balayant son groupe d’amis du regard.

\- Nan tranquille, fais-toi plaisir Ace, m’envoie Sanji avec un sourire.

... Si je devais me faire plaisir, je l’emmènerai avec moi dans les chiottes dans la seconde. Il est suicidaire de me dire des choses pareilles.

J’ai du mal à retenir mon sourire vicieux à cette phrase et je pense que la tête qu’il me tire en le remarquant me donne une réponse définitive à la question primordiale de cette soirée : gay ou pas, apparemment je ne l’intéresse pas, vu comme il fuit mon regard avec une moue plus-gênée-que-ça-tu-meurs.

Oups.

Et dommage, du coup.

Je retiens un soupir en sortant mon matériel pour commencer à rouler : c’est pas encore ce soir que je pourrais tirer mon coup, apparemment. Et merci bien, mais ça commence à faire un peu trop de montagnes russes pour mes pauvres couilles endolories.

Les discussions reprennent et je remarque bien vite qu’il y a quand même un petit fossé entre les six lycéens et les trois autres plus âgés. La faute à leur environnement, je suppose : si Lu’, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Nami et Zoro sont dans la même classe et se voient tous les jours, normal qu’ils aient plus de choses à se raconter entre eux qu’avec Brook, Franky et Robin. Même si je constate que les trois écoutent tout de même leurs conneries avec une certaine passion. Le sourire de Robin face aux délires sans queue ni tête de mon petit frère me ferait presque fondre, et même Brook semble s’amuser comme un fou à les entendre raconter leurs déboires.

Ils forment un groupe étrange. Moi qui pensais que celui que je m’étais créé à la fac était déjà pas mal...

\- Quelqu’un veut fumer ? Proposé-je en tendant mon joint entamé devant moi.

Encore une fois, j’aperçois du coin de l’œil quelques regards de légère appréhension sur le visage des plus jeunes, mais Franky se redresse finalement pour me prendre la roulée en me remerciant avec un large sourire.

\- Tu fumes qu’en soirée ? Me demande finalement Zoro et je me demande moi-même ce que ça peut bien lui foutre, tiens.

Il n’empêche que sa question me fait pouffer. Mais pas autant que Luffy qui se retient de se marrer et à qui j’envoie un regard en coin aussi menaçant qu’amusé.

\- C’était quand j’étais jeune et innocent, ça... Lâché-je avec un sourire amer. J’en ai besoin pour contrôler un minimum mes nerfs, donc non : j’fume pas vraiment qu’en soirée...

\- Boah, c’est pas si grave, relativise Sanji et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de lui envoyer un regard interrogateur. Ça serait grave si c’était une drogue dure addictive, là ça l’est pas.

\- Ouaip, c’est c’que je me tue à expliquer à Sabo à chaque fois qu’il me soule avec ça...

\- Ah bon, c’est pas addictif ? S’étonne Usopp.

\- Non, me devance toujours le blond, c’est plutôt rare de devenir vraiment addict’ au THC.

\- Tu t’y connais dans le domaine ou j’rêve ? Lui lancé-je, l’espoir de l’avoir dans mon lit renaissant légèrement malgré moi.

\- Ouais, « malheureusement » ? Au foyer, les gamins faisaient que ça quand ils étaient pas correctement entourés. Entre ça, l’alcool et la violence, j’en ai eu pour mon argent là-bas...

\- ... T’as été en foyer ? M’étonné-je, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mouais, pas longtemps. Trois ans je dirais... ? Rien à voir avec la tête d’algue, en somme...

\- Pourquoi on en revient à moi, au juste ? Grince le concerné et mes lèvres ne forment qu'un léger demi-sourire en les avisant tous les deux.

On a plus en commun que je ne le pensais, donc.

Mais ce n’est certainement pas ce soir que je vais en parler. Et un coup d’œil en coin à Luffy me confirme qu’il ne le fera pas non plus, trop occupé à chercher une playlist de _bruit_ en riant aux blagues d’Usopp à côté.

Et ça ne loupe pas : Linkin Park résonne dans mes oreilles l’instant d’après et je soupire juste pour le sport avant de me baisser de nouveau vers la table pour rouler un nouveau joint.

Mon petit frère se met à s’enjailler à mes côtés, au point qu’il finit debout sur le canapé à gratter l’air comme s’il savait réellement jouer de la guitare. Impossible de continuer correctement mon roulage dans ces conditions et je suis obligé de le cogner un bon coup dans la hanche pour qu’il se calme, la situation me collant un immense sourire sur le visage au passage.

Il me râle dessus en se rasseyant près de moi et je peux voir à des kilomètres que l’alcool fait bel et bien son effet.

Est-ce que je suis étonné que le résultat soit juste un Luffy encore plus bruyant et enjoué que la normale ? Bien sûr que non. Vous nous prenez pour qui, lui comme moi, au juste ?

Par contre, que ça le rende encore plus câlin, ça m’étonne un tout petit plus, déjà. Il n’arrête pas de se coller à moi en souriant de toutes ses dents et moi je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’afficher un air complètement attendri en voyant ça. Ce gamin aura ma peau un jour. Et ce n’est pas une prédiction : c’est un spoiler.

\- Quelqu’un veut ? Demande Sanji en tendant le joint dans l’assistance, qui tourne depuis tout à l’heure.

Au final, je ne pensais pas qu’ils seraient aussi nombreux à se laisser tenter, mais les trois plus vieux y ont tous succombés avant qu’il ne tombe entre les mains du blond. Ça me fait me sentir un peu moins décalé par rapport à eux. Je suppose que les autres sont juste encore trop sages pour se lancer dans ce genre de vilaine habitude.

Quoique je remarque depuis tout à l’heure qu’Usopp lorgne la roulée et il finit d’ailleurs par la prendre des doigts de Sanji.

\- Usopp ? Tu fais quoi là ? L’interpelle Zoro d’une voix dure.

Et je hausse un sourcil en me demandant ce qui lui arrive, à lui. Il se prend pour le daron de la soirée, quelque chose dans le genre ?

\- Euuuh... J’veux fumer ? lui répond timidement le frisé.

\- T’as déjà essayé et ça t’avait pas plu. Pourquoi tu veux re-tenter ?

C’est qu’il insiste, en plus. Je crève d’envie de m’en mêler, mais je sais comment ça va finir si le ton commence à monter entre lui et moi. Et j’ai pas forcément envie de ruiner la soirée de Lu’.

\- Maiiis, je sais pas moi, comme ça ! Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive, d’un coup ? Tu t’prends pour mon père ou quoi ?!

Bien rétorqué, Pinocchio.

\- J’me prends pour personne, juste je te connais Usopp : tu fais du mimétisme tout le temps. Tu veux fumer parce que les autres le font. Au fond, t’en as pas vraiment envie.

Un silence de plomb tombe dans la pièce et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de fusiller ce trou de balle du regard. Qu’est-ce qu’il a au juste, à faire ses petits discours moralisateurs à ses potes, comme ça ? Ils ne sont pas censés avoir le même âge, en plus ? Quoi, parce qu’il est majeur et a déjà son appart, il se croit au-dessus d’eux ?

\- Zoro a raison, Usopp. Ne te force pas juste pour faire comme nous, intervient Brook, et je vois Robin, Franky et Nami acquiescer.

... Bon. Calmons la crise de parano : il y a sûrement une tonne de choses que je ne sais pas à propos des membres de ce groupe. Et vu la tête penaude d’Usopp quand il rend le joint à Sanji, je me doute qu’il y a déjà dû avoir une embrouille similaire sur un autre sujet.

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’essayer de les analyser et ce que je pense comprendre de leur mécanique me laisse un sentiment mi-rassurant et mi-amer. Ils ont l’air d’être soudés entre eux, vraiment. D’après les souvenirs de ce que m’a dit Luffy sur eux, c’est lui qui les a tous rassemblés à sa manière d’aimant sur patte. Je connais ce procédé par cœur à force de l’avoir sous le nez depuis toutes ces années : mon petit frère a un charisme bien trop rayonnant pour ses frêles épaules. Sa manière décalée et si pure de voir les choses a toujours attiré les gens autour de lui comme des papillons de nuit en manque de lumière, et ça nous faisait toujours sourire, nos parents et moi. Il est exceptionnel dans son genre, et si on se tente à s’approcher trop près de lui, on prend le risque de s’y retrouver collé par la force des choses.

Et croyez-moi, je suis particulièrement bien placé pour le savoir.

En ce sens, on pourrait croire comme ça que cette bande de potes dont certains de ses membres n’ont strictement rien à faire ensemble sont simplement forcés de se supporter entre eux, puisqu’ils se sentent incapables de s’échapper des filets vicieux de la boule de joie qui me sert de frère. Mais en réalité, je crois que Luffy a fait bien mieux, avec eux : je crois qu’en plus de les souder à lui, il les a soudés entre eux. Peut-être que ce n’est pas que grâce à lui et qu’il n’a fait que les rassembler, après. Mais l’évidence est bien là, sous mes yeux.

Ils sont une vraie bande d’amis qui ne se lâcheront pas de sitôt. La confiance entre eux règne, et ça se voit qu’ils remettraient leur vie entre les mains des autres sans aucune hésitation.

Comme une vraie famille.

D’où mon amertume : je ne suis apparemment plus la seule famille de Luffy.

Et cet état de fait me crée un sentiment de jalousie que j’ai du mal à réprimer.

Bien sûr, que je le comprends, ce foutu sentiment. Je suis un ramassis d’émotions négatives à moi tout seul, et quand ça concerne Luffy, c’est toujours pire. Mais d’habitude, j’arrive à tout refouler facilement en moi. Là, j’ai cette infâme jalousie qui ronronne au fond de mes entrailles et que je sens doucement se transformer en peur.

Peur qu’ils me le prennent.

Peur de me retrouver totalement seul.

\- Hey Ace, j’ai envie d’essayer.

La voix de mon frère m’arrache brutalement de mes pensées merdiques et je regarde ses yeux aussi éteints que vifs me fixer avec intérêt.

\- ... Hein ? Essayer quoi ?

\- De fumer !!

Je hausse les sourcils, véritablement surpris.

\- T’as trouvé ça dégueulasse quand on avait essayé l’année dernière, t’as déjà oublié ?

\- Nan j’ai pas oublié, mais j’veux réessayer ! J’veux me marrer comme Brook est en train d’se marrer !!

Il me montre son pote du doigt et je constate qu’effectivement, l'aîné de la bande a l’air légèrement éclaté. Il a précisé qu’il fumait rarement en même temps, et vu comme je dose, s’il n'a pas fait gaffe, normal qu’il ait la tête qui lui tourne un peu...

Pas que ça me fasse marrer, mais je me marre bien quand même.

Je rallume mon joint éteint et le passe à mon petit frère avec un sourire en coin. Et quel n’est pas mon non-étonnement quand je le vois s’étouffer avec dès la première taf deux secondes plus tard...

\- Ça craaaaaaaame !!

\- Effectivement, réponds-je platement en me foutant ouvertement de sa gueule.

\- Pourquoi ça brûle la gorge comme ça ?! S’agace-t-il en regardant la roulée qu’il n’arrive même pas à tenir correctement entre ses doigts.

\- Parce que t’as pas l’habitude c’est tout.

Il se met à ronchonner, m’arrachant encore un sourire presque gaga.

\- Mais j’voulais me marrer, moiiiii !!

... Moi aussi, j’ai bien envie de me marrer.

\- Aspire en même temps que je souffle, lui ordonné-je en lui reprenant le joint.

Je le mets à l’envers dans ma bouche, sous son regard plus que perplexe. Il s’apprête à me faire la remarque mais je ne le lui laisse pas le temps de me montrer l’ampleur de son idiotie : je m’approche de lui et mes mains enveloppent nos deux bouches autour de la roulée. Je fais fi de la cruelle sensation de l’adrénaline qui roule dans mes veines d’avoir son visage si près du mien, et je souffle un bon coup.

Et ses yeux noirs qui s’écarquillent l’instant d’après me prouvent qu’il a bien inspiré à fond comme je lui ai dit. Nickel, donc.

On se sépare et j’entends quelques-uns de ses potes se marrer devant la tronche hallucinée qu’il fait. Courage frangin : ça fait toujours drôle, une première soufflette.

\- ... Pouaaaaaah... Lâche-t-il en s’affalant dans le canapé et je ne peux pas retenir mon éclat de rire plus longtemps.

\- Tu voulais essayer, bah voilà, lui ronronné-je en passant un bras affectueux autour de ses épaules. Fais-moi signe si tu veux recommencer.

\- ... Ouais... Ouais...

Il est mort. Et moi aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Quel plaisir. Cette soirée est véritablement beaucoup plus fun que ce que je pensais.

Même en prenant en compte l’air légèrement inquiet de la face de pelouse, qui s’est renfrognée en me voyant faire ma connerie. Et oui mon vieux, pas de bol : tu peux peut-être avoir une autorité quelconque sur Pinocchio, mais mon petit frère, lui, il est indomptable. Surtout si je suis dans les parages et de son côté.

Je lui envoie un regard mauvais sans même m’en rendre compte et je suis presque agréablement surpris qu’il y réponde. Agacé que je dévergonde Luffy ? Mais mon pote, c’est moi son frère. Et il paraît que c’est même moi son tuteur légal, pour le moment. Toi, t’es juste une pièce rapportée. Et tes foutues manies d’oncle protecteur ne changeront rien au fait que c’est moi qui décide des limites ou non en ce qui le concerne.

Si mon petit frère a envie de s’éclater, je ne vois pas le problème. Et je le vois d’autant moins que je suis là pour veiller au grain. Veiller à ce que vous n'essayez pas de le dévergonder d’une autre manière.

.

_Lorenzo – Fume à fond_

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime toujours autant écrire les pensées bizarres d'Ace. J'espère vous faire ressentir un certain malaise avec lui, par moment ?  
> Et encore et toujours RIP à Zoro qui est décidément la victime de cette fic... x)
> 
> (au fait, si vous étiez tentés d'aller écouter ce qu'est « Alkpote »... Ne le faites pas, s'il vous plaît. Je m'en voudrais d'être celle qui vous fait découvrir ça...)


End file.
